In All Due Humour and Seriousness
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: Puzzleshipping. 100 prompted experimental drabblefics for 100-wangsts. 81: Darkness is merely the absence of light, as coldness is the absence of warmth.
1. Shitake Mushroom: PG13, Gen&Angst, AU

So before you read the actual story/drabble (which, I have the feeling, might be shorter than all of this **necessary** junk at the beginning and end put together), you MUST read these few things:

1. This is a writing challenge from a LJ community, so I'm following a theme set. Don't like what I'm writing because you don't like the prompt word/phrase? Skip it please, and save both me and you some hassle.

2. In each theme, there might be a different genre and rating. Therefore, in each chapter title in the drop-down bar up there, I'll put it in, so you can take your precautions. Although at the beginning I'll also post these essentials.

3. This claim is on Yami (or Atemu) x Yuugi, otherwise known as Puzzleshipping. So for the next 99 fics you see me post under this title, you can definitely expect Yami/Yuugi. (As if I write anything else, really.)

4. Just to clear things up, I use "Yami" if I use the Sennen Puzzle in it. I use "Atemu" in the case of AUs, because technically they're not supposed to know each other, ne?

5. I will also write in different Point of Views (POVs), depending on how I interpret the prompt word/phrase.

6. The majority of these will probably be set in Alternate Universe, or AU for short. That will also be put in the chapter title drop-down bar above. In other cases, it might follow the manga line, or the animé plot.

7. The length of each story really depends on how much I can elaborate on it. So expect anything from a few lines or paragraphs to a full-blown fic. o.o

8. There may be a blurb between my usual listing of essentials and the actual story that gives a little bit of background about the prompt word/phrase. If you read that it might help you in understanding where I'm going with the story.

9. And finally, these stories have NO relation with the other themes. If there are any, I will put it in and tell you. Sample scenario: you're reading theme 072, and it is set in the same setting as theme 003, so I'll put "Refer to theme 003 for background information", or something like that.

If you've read all of that, I applaud you, because that was important, and I sure as hell won't be posting those nine things in every single 'chapter'.

--

**001 – shitake mushroom  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 001._

**Genre**: General/Angst  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: A customer walks in to try and help her father, but it only reawakens a pain that Yuugi thought he'd left behind for good.

**Disclaimer**: God, does it look like Yami/Atemu and Yuugi will snog on screen any time soon? If you EVER catch an episode where they're going all out AND they're airing it, then you'll know I've finally managed to convince Takahashi-san to give me the copyrights. But for now…you'll have to deal with what he came up with.

**Spoilers**: None. 'Tis an AU drabble here, folks.

**Warnings**: This is an AU, right? So I'm at liberty here. Yuugi is a herbalist, not King of Games; his grandfather doesn't own the Kame Game Shop. He owns a herb store, okay? No Sennen Items or Shadow Magic. AU, that's your last warning. You don't like AUs? Click the 'back' button please. Oh, and angsty too, because I'm evil enough to begin this collection with angst. Atemu doesn't make an appearance, so don't expect any real action around here. Character death mentioned in passing.

--

_Lentinus edodes. A dark oriental mushroom widely used as a food. Several anticancer substances have been found in shiitake mushrooms, including lentinan, which has been studied in Japan as a treatment for stomach and colorectal cancer._

– Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, found in the Dictionary of Medical Terms

--

The bells tinkled as a customer walked in.

The young man behind the counter felt the wind from outside and looked up. He smiled. "Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

There came a sound of shuffling feet and ruffling of clothes, coming closer to the counter. Yuugi—the young man behind the counter—was subjected to a small smile; it was timid, and with it came the underlying feeling of tiredness. "I think I want to look around first." Even the voice was soft. A bite of the lower lip, another hesitant smile, and a hand tugged at hair to attempt to pull out the confidence. It wasn't very successful though.

"All right, no problem," Yuugi said patiently. "Take your time. If you need assistance, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" After seeing a relieved nod, he turned back to his previous work: sorting ginseng into their respective trays.

The customer looked around; there were glass jars and more glass jars on multiple shelves, lining up the walls of the small store, exuding the scents of various herbs. It wasn't…unpleasant, per se, but it would certainly cause noses to scrunch up and questions to arise.

It just took time to get used to it.

"Excuse me, mister?"

"Yes?" Yuugi looked up once more from the mass of ginger-coloured ginseng and smiled politely.

"Uh, well, you see…" A pause. "My daddy, he's…" Why was this so difficult to say? But the employee—or manager, the customer couldn't figure out, why wasn't there anyone else in the store?—didn't seem to mind; he just sat patiently, waiting for her to calm down, and waiting to see how he could help.

"Are there any foods that can help sick people?" _There._

Yuugi didn't even seem fazed by the sudden abruptness. Instead, the smile just lingered—although the customer did notice that it somehow seemed _sadder_—and Yuugi asked back, "Well, that would depend on why he or she is sick."

"My daddy…he has, uh, stomach cancer."

He clucked his tongue in sympathy. There weren't any words, because they were the usual condolences, "I'm sorry," "I'm sorry to hear that," and so on, but the customer, oddly enough, understood and appreciated the fact that this manager-employee didn't bother.

"How should I put this? …there aren't any particular foods that can help cancer patients…cancer can only be treated medically, and while eating healthily can help you maintain a good body, I'm afraid it doesn't help much with fighting out the cancer…"

"But I want to help daddy!"

Yuugi smiled again, a little painfully. "I'm sure you do. But there's very little as to what we can do against those viruses…"

The customer had tears and they wasted no time in falling down cheeks. "But shouldn't the grown-ups know what to do? They always have a solution to everything! _Always!_"

"Umeta!"

A woman came into the store, panting; the bells tinkled madly with the force that opened the door.

"Mommy, mommy!"

"You naughty girl, you shouldn't have just wandered off like that."

"I'm sorry, mommy…"

"Here, you dropped one of your mittens outside." The woman straightened up even when her daughter kept clinging to her legs. "I'm terribly sorry if she has been a bother."

"It was nothing, she wasn't bothersome at all. She's a bright child; very persistent." His eyes twinkled as the child stopped crying and looked over at him. She sniffed.

"I'm afraid we'll have to go now," the woman said hastily. "I just got a call from the hospital…"

"What happened? Is it daddy?" Fear was clear in both her eyes and voice.

Her mother crouched down and gave her a tight hug. "Yes… they said daddy's treatment went very well and he's passed the critical stage. The cancer's not spreading and he'll be okay. He just needs to stay in the hospital for a few more days until the doctor says he's all right to go."

A smile slowly spread on the little girl's face and hugged her mother even more tightly. "That's great, mommy!"

They both stood up and turned to the shopkeeper. "I'm sorry we're idling—"

"Did they use lentinan?" Yuugi whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did the doctors say what they used in the treatment? In the papers you had to sign to agree to the treatment? Anywhere?"

"Well, yes—"

"Was it lentinan?"

The woman nodded, growing a little frightened at the change in behaviour. She tugged at her daughter's hand, but she seemed rooted to the ground. "I'm sorry, but we really have to go now—"

The bells tinkled for the third time in thirteen minutes.

Yuugi propped his head up with both his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. He'd knew it all along; even proposed it in their faces and thought with all the medical knowledge they possessed they could see where he came from, but no, they had simply brushed him off and proceeded with a different treatment, a treatment that didn't help in any way, and instead made everything so sickeningly worse.

They had called him crazy, called his ideas far-fetched, and now look, look… His vision blurred for a slight moment before they sharpened. They used his ideas, just six years after he had proposed it, and he, he…

His ideas were helping other people, and that was good; he tried to convince himself but the pain was there, reminding him that his ideas weren't accepted soon enough, and if he had done more to persuade them into using it, they could've saved his life—

But no…

He'd lost his soul-mate to the virus before he got the chance to help him fight back…

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 943

**Authoress Notes**: Strange, right? Yeah, I realized that the shitake mushroom never really came into play here, but I'm free to interpret it any way I want, right?

Besides, if I had used the theme literally, all I could imagine was them having "hot pot"/"shabu shabu", and that doesn't really sound angsty, does it? I was feeling particularly wicked when I looked at this challenge and decided "Okay, someone dies in this."

Reviews will be nice.

_posted 08/26/07_


	2. Toilet Paper: PG13, Humour, AU

**002 – toilet paper  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 002._

**Genre**: Humour  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: A day for freshmen to be assimilated to high school life, and to both Atemu's delight and horror, he finds something thrilling through a game.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, no, I don't own it.

**Spoilers**: None. AU again.

**Warnings**: Despite popular writing conceptions, I'm writing Yuugi as the senior and Atemu as the freshman here. So technically…Yuugi is older than everyone else. You'll see what I mean as you read along.

**Notes**: We actually had this activity at my high school, during Transition Day, when the grade 10s would take the morning off to play games on the field. Good times, good times.

--

"I'm so glad we're in the same group, Jou," Atemu muttered into his ear so his friend could hear him above the noise in the cafeteria.

Jounouchi Katsuya, however, wasn't one to be discreet.

"Yeah, me too!" He shouted, and Atemu cringed back. "This school's so huge and there are so many new people…" He cast a look around. "Where's Honda anyways?"

"Probably in another group and hitting on someone already," Atemu joked.

"The poor, unfortunate soul," Jou sighed mockingly. They both laughed. Jounouchi craned his neck and looked at the rest of their group. "Oh, geez, you won't believe this, Atemu, Anzu's in this group with us!"

"Do me a favour and don't broadcast our location?" Atemu hissed. Ever since junior high school the girl has been trying her hardest to win him over… Jou felt and understood the pain. And the annoyance.

"You don't have to tell me that."

Atemu nodded his thanks.

"Attention please!" The cafeteria quieted down. The megaphone always had that sort of effect on nervous crowds. "The activities are about to start. Will the team leaders please bring your groups outside on the field to your first booth?"

"Booth? Do you think they have games set up for us?" Atemu's ruby eyes glinted.

Jounouchi groaned. Atemu has yet been defeated in _any_ game, and he was pretty sure Atemu wouldn't want to break that _lucky_ streak any time soon.

Their team, given the letter Z, trod over to a station on the far side of the field. Atemu's interest became more apparent as he saw, to his delight, thirteen games spread out around the field. This meant two teams would have to face each other at any given time. He liked that.

Jou's incredulous voice cut into his thoughts. "Toilet paper? Two rolls of toilet paper?"

"_What_?"

"That's right," a female drawled. "We give you two rolls of toilet paper and about seven minutes. A person from each team has to be 'mummified'. Of course, the object of the game is to use as little toilet paper as possible, and cover up the entire person in as little time as possible. Are there any questions so far?"

"Yeah, I do," a guy piped up. "Do we have to cover our noses and mouths?"

"Oh, no, goodness, no!" She grinned, looking rather evil. Several people shrunk back. "We wouldn't want to suffocate any of our freshman-victims before they've had the _real fun_ around here."

"Mai, have you finished teasing them yet?" A new voice interrupted, amusement clear in his tone.

Atemu froze. This newcomer…they could pass as twins, except for the subtle differences in appearance. His eyes were wide, unlike the other seniors, and were purple. And not just ordinary purple; they sparkled like gems and Atemu was reminded of glittering amethysts.

"Yuugi, my man! Stop taking the fun out of my work."

The young man—Yuugi—just laughed. Atemu decided he liked that laugh. "Don't mind her; she's just in a particularly good mood. Though why, I'm not exactly sure." At this he grinned at the assembled freshmen. "She's harmless, really. Compared to what she did to me two years ago, at least," he poked her playfully at the side.

She squirmed. "Yuugi Motou, I'm not _that_ terrible! If anyone is, it's you and your lateness." Atemu felt like disagreeing; this 'cute version of him' was anything _but_ terrible!

"Sure you aren't," he laughed again. "And that's my fault, sorry, had to copy down all my chemistry and biology homework before I lag behind just because you dragged me into volunteering for this. And, my goodness, you wouldn't believe the number of girls that tried to ambush me when I made my way down here… They're unbelievable!" He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Atemu could understand though; he imagined himself lurking in the shadows of some hallway and waiting for the senior to walk past. Then he would pounce…

"Atemu!" Jou jabbed him from behind. "We're about to start!"

"…your victims yet?" Mai was speaking again, but he had missed the entire first part. It didn't matter. Yuugi was handing out the rolls and he was coming closer, closer, and closer…

"Hey, _WHAT_?! I never agreed to being the mummy!" Atemu cried, flailing, and failing, as Jounouchi held him in place.

"Come on, man, if you co-operate we can finish this in a snap and we'll _win_!" Jounouchi emphasized 'win', trying to persuade him to work together.

"But, but _Anzu_—" he hissed.

"Atemu, just swallow your damn pride and get it over with, it'll be over before you know it!"

He faltered and knew he lost his case when he felt toilet paper wounding around and up his legs, his torso, his arms…

The last thing he saw before his eyes got blindfolded was a laughing face, a pair of amused amethysts, and the flash of a camera.

Atemu plotted on how to prevent any of those pictures from being exposed, and one of his plans involved pouncing on a certain unsuspecting senior, who was walking down the hall, oblivious to the shadows, and the fallen-in-love Atemu.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 855

**Authoress Notes**: A change from the previous drabble, it's nice, wouldn't you say?

Review would be nice too!

_posted 08/31/07_


	3. Rubber Chicken: PG13, Gen&Humour, AUish

**003 – rubber chicken  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 003._

**Genre**: General/Humour  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Yami's seen enough of Yuugi's exhausted state, and makes it his business to make his aibou relax. However, a part of his plan goes just a bit wrong...

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own it. Stop bugging me.

**Spoilers**: None, it's slightly AU-ish, but it's set some time in the anime/manga plotline.

**Warnings**: Fluff and silliness. Yami has his own body!

-----

"So remind me again why I'm being blindfolded inside my _own_ house?"

"Aibou, if I told you and let you see, that will ruin the element of surprise."

"Mou hitori no boku, the last time you used the phrase 'the element of surprise', the kitchen nearly exploded."

He laughed nervously. "Well, I swear on your life that this surprise won't involve anything blowing up."

"And why is it _my_ life you're swearing upon?"

"Because I know that you know I won't let anything happen to you, and if anyone ever tries to hurt you, they'll have to answer to me first."

"So are you trying to reassure me that I've got a heroic boyfriend who has a possessive streak over what's his, and who likes surprises just a bit too much?"

"You have such a way with words. I very much like your description, so yes, I am."

"You're a very egotistic person, you know that?"

"And your point is?"

"Why do I love a dork like you?"

"It's nature's law."

"No it's not!"

"Well, okay, not necessarily. But it's _my_ law, so that's good enough for everyone."

"You're not a pharaoh anymore."

"...so?"

"So you can't make laws here. The government does that."

"But this is _love_, aibou! The government shouldn't interfere with its citizens' private lives like so!" He gave a dramatic sigh.

"...stop that."

"As you wish, aibou."

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't there yet."

"And where exactly is 'there'?"

"You'll see."

"No," he whined. "Tell me!"

"Patience is a virtue, little one. You have to wait out the surprise."

He stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Aww, mou hitori no boku..."

"N-no, aibou, the pout won't work. And no more complaints, if you do so anymore I'll have to force you to be in blindfolds for the rest of the day, and you still won't be able to find out the surprise."

"But...!"

"Here we are."

"What? We're here? Does that mean I can—?"

"No, not yet."

"What?!"

"Just give me a minute. Stand here and don't move."

"...well?"

"All right," Yami took one of Yuugi's hands delicately and pulled him forward. Yuugi stumbled but regained his footing quickly, cheeks splashed with a dash of pink at his clumsiness, as well as his ill-concealed excitement.

"Mou hitori no boku, did you light candles?"

"Ye—"

"You didn't light anything else on fire, did you?"

Yami frowned. "Aibou, I can assure you that only the candles are lighted and nothing has been set on fire. You won't be hearing sirens any time soon."

"Okay, that's good."

"Really, aibou, do you distrust me that much?"

"No, mou hitori no boku, never! But it's just, I don't know if insurance will cover everything..."

"Rest assured that nothing will be damaged."

"And is that lavender?"

"Yes, the candles are scented of that flavour...do you like it?"

"I love it! And it's not too overwhelming..." Yuugi sighed appreciatively, leaning into Yami and hugged him around the middle.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Yami whispered, returning the hug.

"...mou hitori no boku, what're you doing now?"

"Hmm?"

"Those are _my_ clothes. And why is my blindfold still on?"

"We're taking a bath. Aibou, you need to learn to relax, instead of stretching yourself over the limit of exhaustion."

"But I feel fine!"

"Stop being in denial, you've got bags under your eyes and you haven't been eating a lot either. Everyday you come home you always head upstairs to work, work, and do more work, you hardly take some time off to give your body a chance to regenerate. So for Ra's sake, aibou, just let me do this once, and then you can complain about it afterwards. For now...let me take care of you..."

Yuugi nuzzled closer, breathing evenly. "Okay, fine..."

Yami helped Yuugi into the bath, taking extreme care to let either of them slip or fall. Gingerly, they lowered themselves into the foamy water. Inhaling deeply, Yuugi caught a whiff of green apple.

"Bubble bath?" He asked excitedly, almost childishly.

"Yes," Yami replied, voice soft, and started to rub small circles on the other man's shoulder. "I figured there is no harm in bringing back a bit of childhood..."

Yuugi exhaled, feeling some of the knots in his muscles loosening and the accumulated stress and tension over the past few weeks leaving his body and assimilated into the water. "Nn, that feels good..."

"So now do you know why I wanted you to keep your blindfold on?"

"...no?"

"Aibou, when one of your senses is gone, your other senses work harder to overcome that disability. Without sight, you can be more aware of your surroundings, and even the tiniest things can affect you greatly. Had you taken off your blindfold, I doubt you'll enjoy the massage as greatly."

"But you could've told me to just close my eyes!"

"Aibou, you have a tendency to peek, so I'm not about to take that chance."

"Aww..."

Something bobbed along the rippling surface of the water, and Yuugi jerked slightly at the contact. He grabbed it, curious.

_Squeak._

"Is that...a rubber duck?"

"Yes."

"But it feels...different."

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah, the shape feels funny."

"Aibou!"

"What?"

"Didn't I just tell you not to take off your blindfold?"

"I couldn't help it, curiosity killed the cat."

Yami groaned.

"...mou hitori no boku...where did you get this?"

"At Bath & Towels Co.?"

"I wasn't aware that they made other types of rubber toys for baths..."

Yami was confused.

"Ducks are supposed to have flat bills, look at this, it's pointy! It's a beak! It makes me think of a chicken instead of a duck, really..."

"..."

"You _do_ know the difference between a chicken and a duck, don't you, mou hitori no boku?"

"Of...course..."

Yuugi smacked his forehead. "I'll take that as a 'no'. The only times you've probably seen them are when they're cooked and cut...so I don't blame you there."

"..."

"Mou hitori no boku?"

"Yes, aibou?"

"Why've you gone quiet all of a sudden?"

"Well...it's nothing."

Yuugi stared at him pointedly.

"Really."

And continued to stare.

"_Really_."

"All right..."

Yami just hugged Yuugi to himself closer, burying his face into his hair.

"...hey, mou hitori no boku? Thanks."

"Hmm? Whatever for, aibou?"

"You always go out of your way to help me be comfortable and relax and stuff like that, I just wanted to say thanks for all of that. And...thank you for always being there for me."

"It is my honour and pleasure to help you, aibou. There is no need to thank me every time."

"I know, I just..." Yuugi ran a hand through his hair. "Love you." He twisted himself around and placed a chaste kiss on Yami's cheek.

Yami chuckled and returned the gesture. "Love you too, aibou."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 1,140

**Authoress Notes**: Heehee, a fluffy and silly drabblefic. I think this theme wasn't that well done though...the only thing I could relate the rubber chicken to is the rubber duck, and that linked me to a bath scene...ah, bugger.

The next theme (004) will be more on the angsty side, gosh I'm evil. xD

R&R please!

_posted 09/09/07_


	4. Boots: PG13, Gen&Angst

Just a heads-up that since university has started, I'm going to get a little busy again...and may not update as much. I'm trying out a new "system" I designed for myself, and that is to finish writing the next theme before posting the previous one. So currently...I have theme 5 written, but I won't be posting that until I finish theme 6, you know? And...yeah, that's about it. Probably biweekly or monthly updates, if I can manage it.

And now, back to the prescheduled drabblefic.

**004 – boots  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 004._

**Genre**: General/Angst  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Yuugi cleans his room and goes through his possessions, to find something out of place yet belonging there.

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Yuugiou…yet. T.T

**Spoilers**: Um, set after the Ceremonial Duel/the end of the original series.

**Warnings**: A bit angsty, and spoiler-y if you haven't seen the end yet.

-----

"Yuugi, you have to clean your room."

"…"

"Yuugi."

"…"

"Yuugi!"

"…"

Sugoroku Motou sighed exasperated at the door and placed his hands on his hips in a reprimanding manner, although his grandson couldn't see. For others, the gesture would be intimidating, but given his short stature… Well, Sugoroku could really care less at the moment.

"Young man, you listen to me right now. It's been two weeks and I know your room's still in the same disarray as I saw it before you locked yourself inside. Clean it now before you force _me_ to make _you_ do it. I understand your loss and why you are feeling this way, but the world doesn't end here. You still have a life ahead of you, and I'm sure…" Hesitation, for the first time in his tirade, seeped its way into his delivery. "I'm sure Yami would say the same thing," he finished softly.

He heard shuffling inside. At least Yuugi was acknowledging his words to some extent. He started to turn and walk back downstairs, but the opening of his grandson's bedroom door prevented him from taking another step.

"I heard you, Jii-chan, I'll get to it," he murmured.

Sugoroku nodded stiffly. He knew Yuugi is soft-spoken, but the way he just… It was deathly quiet and so…so devoid of life. He had thought Yuugi took his departure well; sure, there had been the usual crying, but he had seemed resolved to live his life fully. In two weeks…something made his resolve shift, and he no longer grasped on to whatever promise was made.

He made a mental note to himself to try and worm it out of Yuugi the next time he catches him outside his solitude.

-----

Yuugi sighed. No doubt his grandfather made a point; his clothes were splayed across the bed, the floor, the back of his chair; the lampshade hung lopsidedly on its post; his bed remained unmade; and his desk was littered with ripped up pieces of paper and writing instruments.

He tried to amuse himself by imagining Jounouchi's reaction to how his room looked. "_Yuugi, man, you've really got to stop doing my job… I'm the messy one around here, remember?_"

He bent down and picked up his black sleeveless top. It was crinkled, having been thrown carelessly in a random direction amongst other things. It still had a hint of cologne on it.

He grouped the remainder of his clothes in a pile, ready to just shove it all into the closet. His pile covered his vision, and he almost tripped on a stray book. He kicked it out of the way, reached for the knob, and turned it.

Not really caring where his clothes would end up, he placed the pile in a corner and his eyes caught something that immediately stole his whole attention away from his clothes.

At the very back of his closet was a pair of boots.

He looked at it in half curiosity and half trepidation.

'Mine's downstairs in the closet...what's this doing here?'

Although the pair was slightly cloaked in dust, there was no mistaking the colour, the style...

And who they had belonged to.

Yuugi carefully took them out, ignoring his pile of clothes for the moment, and sat back. He blew away the dust, wiped them with the sleeve of his shirt, and stared.

Navy black, with just the least amount of studs (as compared to the neck buckles and bracelets) ringing around near the tips and the back, and small heels...

Two weeks ago, they were wearing the same pair of shoes...

Two weeks ago, he had fought against the one he loved, and won...

Two weeks ago, he was learning to live by himself again, with a gaping absence somewhere in the reserve of his mind...

Today, he was holding the same pair of shoes...

Today, these navy blue garments were the only things that linked him with his love...

The reality of Yami being truly gone, never to return, finally sank in.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 671

**Authoress Notes**: Four themes down, just 96 more to go! x.x

Read and review please?

_posted 09/21/07_


	5. Pickle Jar: PG, General&Light Romance

Updated because of two reasons: 1) university's been kicking me around so I guess I need to lighten myself up; 2) Happy Thanksgiving Day (or Turkey Day, if you prefer) if you celebrate it!

**005 – pickle jar  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 005._

**Genre**: General/Introspection/Very Light Romance  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: implied Yami/Yuugi, because no one's being too obvious about anything here  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: The Sennen Puzzle gets to say its bit about its two most important people in the world.

**Disclaimer**: I think Takahashi-san's name is still in the credits, and nowhere can I find my name...

**Spoilers**: Nope. This is set some time in the timeline of the animé/manga again; definitely before the (Egyptian) Memory Arc and after the trust between Yami and Yuugi have grown though.

**Warnings/Notes**: Told in the Sennen Puzzle's POV. Incidentally, it's going to be in first person. xP

-----

"Something" cannot be that "something" until it fulfills its primary purpose.

Does that sound confusing?

I suppose, that as an artefact that has lived through 3,000 years in separated pieces in a golden case with a funn—uh, the Eye of Horus on it, I've developed some sort of wicked idea to not speak straightforwardly.

Riddles and rhetorical devices are such great things, are they not?

Allow me solidify what I am trying to say.

For instance, glass cannot be called a mirror, because its primary purpose is not to show one's reflection. It can be _used_ as a mirror, but only under certain lighting conditions does glass display a mirror image.

Still confusing? Here, let me illustrate another more common and specific example.

A pickle jar cannot be called a pickle jar unless it has pickles inside it. It is still a _jar_, of course, but if it is used to hold something else, it can no longer hold the title of a "pickle jar".

And in a way, I, the Sennen Puzzle, am like that pickle jar. The only difference between me and the jar is that I'm only big enough to fit two entities. (Oh, all right, I'm shaped differently too, but who cares about the fact that I'm an upside-down pyramid as long as I can 'hold' something?)

Does that make sense so far?

Everyone knows I am the container that houses the spirit of the Pharaoh, whose name is still lost somewhere inside his soul room's maze, so has opted to settle with the name "Yami". It is quite fitting, actually, to have named him so; after all, he has had nothing in the past 3,000 years except the dark to keep him company. I will take part of the blame, but not all – I was created to bring peace and justice to the world, not to trap my owner inside, dammit!

Then there is the boy who solved me; imagine my delight to being finally assembled into a recognizable shape besides a heap of undecipherable rubbish! The moment the last piece has clicked into place, there was an inexplicable flash of light that enveloped me, and the inhabitant inside of me. I remember how both of us felt then: warm, welcomed, and the light was inviting...

That is the beginning of everything.

About a year ago, Yuugi – I believe this is what his friends refer to him as – has been the very innocent and timid teenager. Shy in every way possible, except when it comes to defending those he cares deeply about.

I grow very fond at those moments, because I know he will do anything to protect us, to protect the Pharaoh...to protect _me_.

But of course, that is not entirely why I am honoured to play the 'container' role.

It is the pride and joy I enjoy when I see my inhabitant and saviour grow with each passing day – physically, mentally, spiritually, and emotionally.

While others have the ability to see physical changes, the other transformations are harder to detect. Growing taller, for example, is obvious to everyone.

But I bear witness to things more precious than what the naked eye is capable of seeing.

No one else has the privilege to perceive the bond that is tentatively forming between the two firsthand. They have overcome certain difficulties, setbacks, and disputes to get to where they are today. They haven't always been buddy-buddy, you know.

No one else has the privilege to experience the flood of emotions they share back and forth each day. They are overpowering, frustrating, endearing, angering...

_Loving_.

It is the chemistry between them that no one else can ever come into contact with as intimately as I have.

Just like pickles, Yuugi and Yami are both cucumbers who are mature enough to be chosen and be put together to grow and learn, with and from each other. And I am only too happy to keep their secret from the world. That is my job, after all.

No, it is not a shame that I can only hold two souls within me.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 683

**Authoress Notes**: (_head desk_) Somehow after rereading this it makes me feel very frustrated with it, and...yeah, so much for being that metaphorical. (_gives self an eyeroll_) And yes, that "secret" is their narcissistic love they're trying to hide from the world. XP Unless you want to interpret it differently...?

I could've written them squabbling over a pickle jar and it would be all fluffy and cute, but I decided to NOT be overly fluffy and instead, I tried something new. I've never written from the Sennen Puzzle's POV before, so here's my first attempt! XD

R&R please. n.n

_posted 10/05/07_


	6. Mascara: PG13, Romance, AU

**006 – mascara  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 006._

**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi, slight mention of Bakura/Ryou  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Make-up's never been his 'thing', you know? But, just for one night, he supposed he could deal with it.

**Disclaimer**: (_sigh_) No. I don't own Yuugiou. Also, I got the inspiration from chapter 12 of **Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue-**'s _Youth of the Nation_, NOW GO READ IT if you haven't before. Although she's discontinued it. u.u

**Spoilers**: Nope, AU setting. (I _was_ originally going to do it within the manga/animé timeline, but I grew frustrated at how I should make them address each other, so I just thrust them into this tiny AU. xD)

**Warnings**: Not much, really, but it's really up to you if you trust me on that or not. ;P

--

_**mascara**__: _cosmetic used to darken, thicken and define eyelashes

- taken from Mascara, from WikiPedia, the free encyclopedia

However, for my purposes, it might seem like eyeliner. You'll see why at the end.

--

"_Hold still, dammit!"_

"_No!"_

_A snarl. "Someone's going to be in a world of pain if he doesn't sit obediently and let me finish."_

_A huff. "I'm not going to be ordered around by the likes of _you_."_

"_You don't have much choice."_

_Another snarl, irritated at the other's tone of voice. "I still don't see what Ryou sees in you..."_

"_Leave him out of this!"_

"_Ooh, did I touch a nerve?"_

_It took all the self-control Bakura had to not attack the now smirking boy, however barely. If he hit the other squarely in the jaw, then he'd have to deal with two very angry people...no, he wasn't stupid. "...just shut up and let me finish."_

_Atemu resumed his struggles. "Oh, no, you come any closer with that and I swear I will holler."_

"_Then holler all you want, but surely you don't want to disappoint _him_?" Bakura smiled smugly at Atemu's momentary lapse of silence. It was his weak spot, and he made sure he used it to his full advantage. "Besides, if it wasn't for Ryou who insisted that this method will work, I wouldn't even do this, so why don't you do us both a favour so we don't have to tolerate each other's presence any more than necessary?"_

"Atemu?"

He blinked and looked at the owner of the voice, the sweet voice that demanded of his attention. "Yes, Yuugi?"

"You just zoned out, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you're bored we can always leave..."

"No, no," Atemu quickly replied, not wanting to ruin his friend's evening. "I'm not bored, really, but I _am_ a little tired from mingling in the crowd."

Yuugi nodded and plopped down on the seat next to him. He breathed out noisily, and Atemu laughed; these actions were always so cute, however much Yuugi had denied that fact with yet another – cute – pout.

"So why aren't you out there, Yuugi?"

"For the same reason you gave just a few seconds ago," he answered, spineless against the comfortable booth.

It was difficult to notice the slightly flushed cheeks of the younger in such lighting, but Atemu spotted it anyway. He grinned. "So soon? I don't believe I've seen you dance to more than a couple of numbers."

"I can say the same for you," Yuugi shot back effortlessly.

"Very well then, I'll call that an even," Atemu tilted his head.

Yuugi snorted. It was so like his friend to act this way, but he loved him for it anyway. "You'd better, or I'll do something that you'll regret." He threw him a grin before getting up. "I'm going to grab a drink before anyone spikes it, want one?"

"I'll come with you," Yami said, swiftly standing and weaving both of them through the mass of sweating bodies.

"Fruit punch? Coke? Sprite? 7-Up? ...vodka?" Yuugi smiled mischievously at the shocked look on Atemu's face. "I was joking about that, I don't plan on getting drunk here, and Jii-chan will probably never let me go to another party if he found out there's alcohol here."

"You mean he doesn't know?"

"Nope."

Atemu shook his head, chuckling at how innocent and devious Yuugi can be at the same time. "I'll take the punch, I don't think anyone's beaten us here yet."

"Oh, ha ha, you and your puns."

"What? It wasn't intentional!"

"That's what you say _every_ time, but I'm starting to doubt that."

"I'm hurt that you think of me that way."

"...lighten up, Atemu, you've really got to start telling the difference between sincerity and my odd sense of humour."

"So you think I haven't been trying?"

"..."

"Yuugi?"

"..."

Giving a small wave of his hand in front of the other's face, he tried again anxiously, "I was kidding about that."

"..."

"Yuug—why are you so close all of a sudden?"

"Whatever you do, don't turn around – oh good, a slow song's on," Yuugi promptly forgot about his drink and led Atemu deeper into the crowd by the hand.

"What was that all about?"

"There's someone here that I don't think you'll be very happy to see, and you've been talking for way too much, so I figured some dancing might shut you up for a while." He giggled at Atemu's face again; he knew it was uncharacteristic of him to speak this way to his friend, but really! Desperate times called for desperate measures?

"Hmm. For someone who wants to dance, you sure aren't acting up to it."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, offered a smile that didn't quite match his eyes, and reached up to intertwine his fingers at the base of Atemu's neck.

Recovering from his slight surprise, he slowly let his hands settle at Yuugi's hips; they both let out a sigh, content to just forget the world for a moment, and hold each other.

Their eyes locked, mind still trailing along the border of fantasy and reality, and – he didn't know what compelled him to do it – Atemu leaned in and rested his forehead on the other's. Yuugi's breath hitched; the gentle pressure was reassuring and he wished they could do this more often.

Atemu's eyes slipped closed, enjoying the proximity.

"Atemu?" Yuugi whispered.

He just gave a slight nod to acknowledge he had heard him.

"Are you...did you do something with your eyes?"

This time his eyes did open, and he was met with a curious stare. "Um, yeah, I—"

"I think it looks nice on you."

It was a simple statement – why couldn't he just calm his suddenly-beating-very-fast heart?

"Definitely sexier."

Atemu nearly choked and felt his face glow brilliantly with the heat he must be conjuring up at Yuugi's words.

The slightly shorter young man laughed softly and placed a well-timed petal kiss on Atemu's slack lips.

"Just so you know, I meant all that." Yuugi's grip tightened and pulled himself even closer into the embrace, face snuggling into the crook of Atemu's neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in the other's cologne, then exhaled... Atemu's skin prickled at the sensation.

"Thanks Yuugi." The flush was still on his cheeks. "I'm...glad you like it."

_Note to self: thank Ryou for the idea, and maybe Bakura, if I feel he deserves it on the day I see them._

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 1,048

**Authoress Notes**: ...that last scene was completely sappy and I suck at sappy moments. I feel like shooting it...

I was debating whether or not to put that last italicized Atemu-thought in, since I could've ended it with the "I'm...glad you like it." sentence. Oh well, if people don't like it, I'll take it out.

Review please? University's totally kicking me around. T.T

_posted 10/14/07_


	7. Coffee Cup: PG13, Romance&Fluff, AU

Heehee, theme 007; reminds me of James Bond. (_shot_)

**007 – coffee cup  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 007._

**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: This is where and how they met.

**Disclaimer**: ...no I don't own Yuugiou now leave me alone.

**Spoilers**: None. AU.

**Warnings**: My usual fluff things.

--

It was a simple object that held so much significance.

_Atemu blinked at the menu, trying to decipher all the different kinds of coffee._

"_Hello and welcome to Sanki! Can I take your order, sir?"_

_He gritted his teeth; what in the world was the difference between latte and mocha?_

"_Hello and welcome to Sanki! Can I take your order, m'am?"_

_And why the heck were there so many flavours to choose from for a single cup of coffee?_

"_Hello and welcome to Sanki! Can I take your order, sir?"_

_Why was this so complicated?!_

"_Sir?"_

_Atemu pulled himself from his thoughts and focused on the person in front of him. He barely contained a sharp intake of breath in his surprise at the sight; the similarities were astounding, but the differences were what caught his attention even more._

_Silencing the gasp that threatened to escape, the young man behind the counter prompted, "Sir?"_

"_...I'm not sure, actually..."_

"_Ah, first time here, are we?"_

_Atemu stole a glance at the name tag; it read 'Motou Yuugi'. He nodded. "In fact, my first time trying coffee, period."_

'_Yuugi' laughed. "In that case, I'll help you out in a sec; I have my break in a few minutes... Would you like to sit at one of the booths and I'll come over to help you out with your choice?"_

"_Oh, I don't want to be a bother!"_

"_You won't be, it's our job to help anyway," 'Yuugi' smiled warmly, easily. "Make yourself at home; I'll be with you in a moment."_

_Atemu walked over to one of the booths and heard again, "Hello and welcome to Sanki! Can I take your order, m'am?" But this time he thought the repetitiveness wasn't so bad after all._

_He propped his chin up with his hand, staring out the window; the leaves were swirling outside, and he could hear several children scream in delight as they rampaged through the collage of colours._

"_Ah, there you are," a voice piped up suddenly, jolting Atemu's attention back to the present. "Here's a menu for you," he slid in the seat opposite of him._

"_...Yuugi, is it?"_

"_Yep," he grinned slightly. "So what's this about trying coffee for the first time? On behalf of the entire staff I'd like to say we're honoured to have you here for your first try!"_

_Atemu's lips tugged upwards at the young man's enthusiasm. "Then you can help me figure this all out, I have no idea what they mean at all."_

"_Of course," Yuugi reached over for the menu and flipped it open to the first page for him. "There's brewed coffee, which is just plain roast, with milk and sugar if you want. Nothing too fancy schmancy about brewed coffee." His attention shifted to the opposite page. "If you want to look at it differently, our coffee's divided into regions, as in where our coffee beans come from. They're from all around the world, and each flavour is unique to their respective continent._

"_Don't be confused with the complexity of their names; we just name them like that to appeal to customers." Yuugi laughed. "There are other types where we understand even if you don't indicate what roast you want." He flipped to another page, index finger sliding down a list. "Latte, mocha, cappuccino, espresso, double espresso..."_

"_You know, I was wondering about the difference between latte and mocha earlier when I was in line."_

"_I'm not surprised, they're all quite similar. They're both espressos, but that's about all they have in common. Lattes have hot milk and on top of it, there's froth – some people take extreme care in putting a design in the foam. As for mocha, it's served with hot chocolate and steamed milk. There's usually no fancy stuff on that."_

"_What about those funny flavours I see listed on the menu? Green tea with coffee?"_

_Yuugi laughed again. "There are some pretty adventurous people out there who don't mind trying new combinations instead of the good, boring taste. We try to have our target audience as wide as possible; these aren't what you call 'morning boosters'. Many young people refer this new mix instead of the traditional flavours, but it's not as strange as you think, really."_

"_Hmm," Atemu pondered, leaning in closer to the menu. "I think I'll try the latte then," he finalized, looking up to see twinkling amethysts._

"_Right you are, your order will be ready in a few minutes!"_

_He smiled. With Yuugi, everything came naturally; the sincere eagerness and interest the young man held for his job amused Atemu._

"_Here you go!"_

_Atemu fished in his pocket for money, but Yuugi waved him off. "Don't worry about it, it's on me!"_

"_But—!"_

"_Just take it," Yuugi grinned, placing the cup in his hands, carefully insulated and protecting the new owner's hands from being scorched. Their fingers brushed lightly against each other, and that slight contact left Atemu a little more wide-eyed than he should be. Yuugi gave Atemu a quick wink, cheeks lightly coloured, and hurried back to his post, his break having just ended._

_Pleasantly flushed and hands clutching the steaming cup with both hands, Atemu walked out of the store and decided to visit every day possible._

Now he sat on one of the bar stools, fingers playing absently with a stirring rod as he waited for Yuugi's shift to end. His presence was well-known in two short months, having been seen sitting with his 'twin' sharing small talk over a drink, and spending his after school hours studying away in a booth. Yuugi would occasionally come about asking if he needed—wanted—anything; they were nice distractions.

Atemu secretly hoped the other had forgotten his gloves somewhere so he'd have an excuse to warm his hand – his alternate explanation for holding hands – in the winter cold today.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 980

**Authoress Notes**: Yep, new style/format yet again, I don't think I've done it before. At least, in theme 006 it was only partial flashback. This was entirely in flashback mode, except for the first and ending lines. xD

Japanese term:  
_sanki_: mountain air – what the coffee shop is called. I was originally going to call it "Blue Mountain" (a coffee), but in the end decided against it.

As for the coffee explanations (which I don't think I've done great justice to them...I glazed over too many details and I didn't spend a particularly long time digesting it all), they were adapted from Crema—The Café Lifestyle Magazine – _Types of Coffee_.

Read and review please!

_posted 10/27/07_


	8. Potpourri: PG13, Angst&Romance

**008 - potpourri  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 008._

**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Everything he does now serves as a memory.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yuugiou. Sincerely, Kaoru.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings/Notes**: Uh...beside the mention of character death, none. Whose POV do you think it's written from?

-----

_Potpourri_ is a mixture of dried, naturally fragrant plant material, used to provide a gentle natural scent in houses.

- Potpourri, from WikiPedia

-----

Lavender had always been your favourite colour.

Lavender had always been my favourite _scent_.

You reminded me of it when we were close, intimately together – when we hugged, when we kissed, when we made love...

But you also took it away from me when you left.

And although... although you had told me that I should simply move on with my life and never dwell on your absence...

I couldn't do it, and I still can't.

I had to preserve our memories together; I had to keep your spirit alive. I refuse to entirely let you go even if you no longer walk this world. 'Gone' had never meant to severe all ties and recollections of good times together.

People asked why I have a small bowl of dried leaves in my room, and I'd just give them a smile, non-answering and non-committal, to their questions.

Even if you'd hate me for it, let me have this one last link to you...

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 162

**Authoress Notes**: Sounded like Yuugi again, didn't it? I was _aiming_ for Yami, but...oh, all right, fine, I fail. v.v

Anyway, it is implied that the scent of potpourri (lavender) is what's keeping Yami (or Yuugi) together. My attempt to be vague, what.

_posted 11/19/07_


	9. Dirty Socks: PG13, Humour

Right, so finals are coming up, but luckily I have the next two themes all typed up and ready to go... I'll have to space out my updating in this one. :3 In the meantime, enjoy this one!

**009 – dirty socks  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 009._

**Genre**: Humour  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi (could be looked at from a friendship/sibling angle), mention of Seto/Jounouchi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Jounouchi runs into a regular Sunday routine.

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Yuugiou.

**Spoilers**: None. Yami has his own body, yay?

**Warnings/Notes**: None...unless you count that one tiny innuendo in the beginning there. XD This is written from Jounouchi's POV, because I want to try something different...again. Hopefully it'll turn out the way I want it to.

-----

By the time Sunday rolled around, I was so tired that I actually had to drag myself to the Turtle Game Shop in order to fulfill my promise of visiting Yuugi's grandfather that morning. Sure, the weather was great and everything, but dammit, I was still sore from my rendezvous with Seto yesterday night.

Trying not to appear _too_ tired, I ignored the 'Closed' sign and opened the door, knowing that the dear old man was probably already up at the crack of dawn preparing for the day.

"Morning, Gramps," I greeted, still relishing over the fact that all of Yuugi's friends got the privilege of calling his grandfather so dearly. I leaned over the counter to see him crouching and... _What is he doing?_

"Good morning, Jounouchi," he replied, voice somewhat muffled and not looking up.

"Uh, Gramps? What're you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Whatever for?"

"You'll see in a couple of minutes, if my senses are correct..."

I looked at him, bewildered and at a loss. _What am I missing here?_

"You lost me, Gramps."

He opened his mouth and started to speak, but the words never got out.

"AIBOU!"

...well, so much for Sunday morning tranquility.

There was a squeal, a heavy thud (I winced, that must have hurt a lot), the sound of running feet banging loudly against the floorboard, then the door that connected the Game Shop to the House swung open (it was a miracle it didn't hit him back in the face, the force that rebounded was pretty darn strong), revealing a dishevelled looking Yuugi, still in his pyjamas.

He must not have had the chance to brush or gel his hair this morning yet.

"Yuugi?" I asked. "What's—"

"Grandpa, hide me, please!"

"Quick, here!"

Still feeling out of the loop, I looked on as both Motous cowered behind the counter. "Jounouchi," came the sudden urgent whisper that I recognized as my best buddy's voice. "Whatever you do, you haven't seen me this morning, all right?"

"Wouldn't I look out of place—?"

The door flew open for the second time in less than two minutes. I blinked.

Apparently _Yami_ hadn't had the chance to brush or gel his hair this morning yet either.

"Hey Yams."

"Huh? Oh, hey, Jou," he answered distractedly, eyes roving around the Shop. "Have you seen Yuugi? Or Grandfather, for that matter?"

"Nope."

"All righ—wait a minute, why are you here?"

"I was looking for Gramps myself too."

Yami's eyes, for the first time, settled on me and actually _focused_. "You mean to say that the door is somehow unlocked and Grandfather is nowhere to be found?"

_Uh-oh, there comes the interrogatory tone._ "Well..."

"Jou, _are you lying to me_?"

I was torn between keeping Yuugi's hiding place a secret and give a good reason in my defence. On the one hand my best friend seemed to be in danger, but wasn't Yami considered as 'my best friend' as well, as they had once shared a body?

I shook my head but didn't say anything; Yami narrowed his eyes and, from what I could tell from his facial expression after all this time, his suspicions were growing. I watched worriedly as he began circling the Shop.

"AHA!"

There was another squeal as Yami leaned over the counter and pulled Yuugi up by the ear none-too-gently. I winced.

"Yami, don't you think—"

"Aibou, you are _not_ escaping laundry duty today."

"But—"

"No buts. Your pile of clothes is steadily blooming and I think it is time you start the washing machine."

Yuugi was whining at this point. "Let go of my ear and maybe I'll do it."

"Maybe?"

"Fine, I will!"

I watched as Yami's face fell to a satisfactory smirk and sauntered back into the house. Yuugi was rubbing his left ear and pouting.

"What he meant to say," Yuugi emphasized, "is that _his_ pile of clothes is getting out of hand and he doesn't have any more socks and needs someone to operate the machine for him, seeing as how last time there were soap suds _everywhere_. I swear, that Pharaoh streak in him hasn't died yet..."

"Yuugi, bud, you are such a housewife."

"Jounouchi, how can you say that?" He half wailed, aghast that I could say something like that to him.

I held up my hands in an 'I-surrender' position, but that grin never left.

He made a face and shook his index finger at me before disappearing through the door as well.

Feeling a small tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see a sympathetic smile. "Maybe next time...I should ask you to come on a Saturday afternoon."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 777

**Authoress Notes**: (_snorts_) I think I'm going to hide now, someone's out to get my blood, namely Yuugi.

_posted 11/26/07_


	10. Wind Chimes: PG13, Romance, AU

(_is in a rather good mood_) I got my calculus term test mark, I'm happy with my 93 (although I _was_ aiming for 95), so in my giddiness I'm posting this one up. I've the next two themes written up, and if my biology final and chemistry term test go well, I'll get 011 up ASAP. Until then, have a dosage of fluff. (I seem to be writing fluff for the past few themes, hmm, something's wrong...)

**010 – wind chimes  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 010._

**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Atemu, the exchange student who stayed with the Motous last year, is back for summer vacation. He finally gets the chance to visit one of the famous Japanese shrines with Yuugi, and he's in for a bit of a surprise.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou does not belong to me.

**Spoilers**: None. AU.

**Warnings/Notes**: Fluff. Sort of an exchange student fic set in August plus major time lapse towards the end; it's going to be a little choppy (a lot of little scenes) since this would be mega-long if I wrote out _everything_...as if it's not already (for a 'drabble', that is).

--

"Atemu, it's great to have you back with us."

"I am honoured to receive your hospitality again, Motou-sa—Grandfather," Atemu amended when he caught the elder's stern eyes, bowing low, adjusting to the Japanese custom.

"Really, Atemu there is no need to be so formal," he responded, amused.

He hesitated, knowing that Sugoroku did keep his best interests at heart and wouldn't say it unless he meant it... "All right, Grandfather."

"Yuugi will be happy to see you," the old man commented offhandedly, grinning as he noticed a small blush colour the other's face.

"Will he?" Atemu asked, embarrassed. "Where is he?" He craned his neck, as if expecting Yuugi to be hiding in a corner, planning to surprise-jump-attack him.

"He'll be home soon, I think—"

"Atemu-kun!"

He wheeled around just in time to see a ball of multi-coloured hair ram into his middle; he failed to notice the chime of bells that hung over the Game Shop's door as air rushed out of his lungs, body stumbling. It was a miracle neither of them tumbled on to the ground. Hearing a small giggle, he smiled; this young man was too energetic for his own good.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go to the airport and pick you up, it's the last day of school before break and the teacher kept us and warned us that we shouldn't leave our assignments to the last minute even though she knows everyone will procrastinate anyways—"

"Whoa, Yuugi, slow down," he chuckled. "I see you haven't changed much."

Yuugi pouted. "Are you insinuating I'm _short_?"

"No, I meant the behaviour. But now that you mention it..."

"Grandpa, he's making fun of me again!"

Sugoroku laughed at their antics. No, things haven't changed. He watched his grandson and the Egyptian teen walk out, chattering away and struggling up the stairs with two pieces of luggage. It had been eight months since Atemu was here, on a student exchange program from October to December during the final year of high school; Yuugi had volunteered to play host, and he didn't have any complaints. The house seemed less dull (not that it wasn't bright enough already) when Atemu was around.

Yes, they had a lot of catching up to do.

--

"Atemu-kun, do you want to go to the shrine tomorrow? Last time you were here you said you wanted to see it but the weather wasn't being too co-operative..."

Atemu, who was lying back lazily on the bed Sugoroku had already set up for his arrival in Yuugi's room, nodded, and propped himself up with an arm to see what the other was doing. "I've been looking forward to that. Even if you haven't brought it up I would've asked," he winked.

Yuugi giggled. "Do you want to wear a yukata, or go in your regular clothes?"

"What are _you_ going in?"

"It's rude to ask a question in response to a question," Yuugi's eyes flashed playfully. "I suppose I'll go in a yukata...it's somewhere in my closet." He looked hopelessly at it. "If I can find it first, that is."

Atemu laughed. "Well, tell me if you find it. I think I'll go in my regular clothes though, I'd look too awkward in it..."

--

"Yuugi, are you ready?"

"Just a minute!"

Atemu stood by the front door, decked out in casual wear: a loose-fitting T-shirt and a pair of khakis. Sugoroku poked his head out, and noting the growing impatience in the young teen, he laughed. "Atemu, you've got to be more patient. Yuugi usually takes a long time putting on his yukata."

"I know, I guess I'm just too excited—"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yuugi half-ran down the stairs, bare feet slapping against the wooden floor. "Grandpa, I can't find my zori sandals!"

Sugoroku chuckled and headed to the shoes cabinet, but Atemu felt immobilized. He felt his jaw drop a little.

The yukata, while somewhat loose-fitting, hugged the teen's body quite snugly. Decked out in white fabric with pastel splashes of blue and green, Yuugi looked like _spring_. The good side—not the constant rain or the overwhelming humidity, but the blooming earth that promised beauty.

He suddenly flushed as he caught himself associating his friend with beauty.

--

Atemu blinked, trying to rid his eyes of the sleepiness that had befallen him during the uneventful train ride. Well, as uneventful as it could be; before he dozed off, he had noticed that Yuugi and him were on the receiving end of some rather _interesting_ stares. Yuugi had blushed lightly when people pointedly looked at them (more specifically at Yuugi, and hell! They even _stopped doing_—whatever they were doing—_to gape_ – that action alone inexplicably flared Atemu's immediate urge to gouge their eyes out), but Yuugi didn't elaborate on it. He made a mental note to himself to ask about that later.

"C'mon, Atemu-kun, we'd better hurry if you don't want a whole crowd jostling you around like a stuffed doll when we're in there."

He nodded, picked up his pace a bit, and after a few moments of silence he found themselves shadowed by the temple's pillars ('The Torii gates,' he remembered Yuugi telling him the day before). He gawked at the towering structure. Yuugi laughed at his friend's expression; tugging on the other's hand, he led them deeper down the path, where it was lined with trees along the side.

"Wow," Atemu breathed, afraid that speaking any louder than a whisper would break the comfortable silence that surrounded the area. "It's so...beautiful here." His head kept swinging from left to right, absorbing all the new things.

Yuugi nodded, not saying a word, and simply basked in the presence of his friend and the tranquility as they continued walking.

--

"So what'd you write on your wooden plaque?"

Atemu tapped him gently on the nose. "Weren't you the one who told me that if I told someone my wish, it won't come true?"

"If I can understand hieroglyphics, then I wouldn't have to ask," he pouted.

Atemu laughed and tapped him on the nose again. "Patience, my young friend; I'll tell you once the wish has been fulfilled."

Atemu had wanted to explore every last inch of the Shrine, and by the time he deemed the experience wholly satisfying by drowning in Japanese culture, the sun was already in the west, preparing for its descent.

The two strolled quietly along the path, different from the one they walked on in the morning. The leaves rustled a bit as the evening wind came by and visited the city.

"Atemu-kun, let's go visit the souvenir shop," Yuugi suggested, breaking the silence. "There's one up ahead, I want to get something."

"But we've already bought a lot of charms," Atemu reminded him. His pocket was full of differently coloured pouches Yuugi insisted he should have (he felt a little guilty about Yuugi paying, but the younger had brushed it off, saying since he didn't visit Japan that often, this was the least he could do). Each represented something different, Yuugi had explained while holding up a purple sac; that particular one stood for health.

"I know, but they sell different things at the souvenir shop. Can we take a look, please? I promise it won't take long."

Atemu smiled. "I don't think I can complain about taking too long, after you've put up with me for the whole day looking at the Shrine."

Yuugi grinned, face lighting up with delight. "I never get tired of going to the Shrine," he said, "it's good to come here once in a while; it's a peaceful sanctuary for hectic urban life."

Atemu nodded, silently agreeing. 'Especially when it's just the two of us...'

The shop came slowly into view around a bend, and Yuugi picked up his pace a bit, hand accidentally brushing past Atemu's in his haste. If Yuugi had felt it, then he said nothing of it; Atemu, however, had pink dashed across his cheeks _again_.

"Atemu-kun," he called back, waving his arm, "hurry up!"

--

"Isn't this pretty?" Yuugi asked, eyes twinkling with interest. "Ooh, they even have matching ones! Let's get a pair, Atemu-kun."

The older teen stared at the chimes Yuugi held. They looked unusual, even for wind chimes.

"They look like nothing I've seen before," Atemu observed, peering over Yuugi's shoulder for a closer look. "It looks like it's broken."

"Well, they do sell more unique things here." Turning around, Yuugi was surprised to find Atemu's face so close to his own. "Eh..."

"Sorry," Atemu said quickly, leaning back. "The sun's about to set," he hastily guided the conversation to a more general topic. "Shall we go home now?"

Yuugi nodded and headed over to the counter to pay for his purchases; Atemu stood where he left him, heart thumping louder than it normally should have.

--

"This is for you, Atemu-kun," Yuugi mumbled shyly, handing over a well-packaged box. "I hope you like it and that you've enjoyed your stay."

"Of course I did," Atemu reached down and pulled the smaller in for a bear hug. "Thanks for the great time this summer, I won't forget it."

Yuugi returned the hug just as tightly. "I won't either. You'll come back and visit, won't you?"

Nodding, Atemu pulled back and tapped Yuugi on the nose for the last time before he entered the gate to check-in.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Atemu turned to Sugoroku, gratitude shining in his eyes.

"You're always welcome, Atemu. Come back again when you have time."

"I will, and thank you for the invitation," he smiled warmly at the dear old man. He turned back to the other teen again, "I'll be in touch with you, Yuugi."

Smiling and hugging his friend once more, he whispered, "Don't you dare forget to do that; and don't open that until you're home."

--

Atemu shifted in his window-seat, waiting for the rest of the passengers to fill up the plane and hoping he'd get the whole row of seats to himself. There was still another fifteen minutes until take-off, and he was so sorely tempted to open the package—now laying quite innocently in his lap—Yuugi gave him an hour ago.

Ignoring what the younger had threatened about opening it before he arrived at Egypt, he began to painstakingly peel off the tape as to not ruin the wrapping paper.

Inside the box nestled the uncommon wind chime Yuugi bought at the Shrine. Spotting a slip of paper, he took it out and read it.

"_Hey, Atemu-kun,_" he read. "_Remember this wind chime? I have the black half of it. I hope that the white half will serve as a reminder of your summer vacation this year, and the times we spent together. I'll never forget them. Oh, and there should be another piece of paper in the box; I don't know if you should expect a lot from it, but it's short and to the point. Hope to hear from you soon! Love from Yuugi._

_P.S. Why am I getting the feeling that you'll read this before take-off? Cheater._"

Bubbling with happiness and smirking at how well Yuugi knew him, he rummaged inside the box again, feeling around for said object.

"_Yin and Yang_," Atemu slowly translated the kanji. "_Two halves of a whole._"

A grin spread across his face, joy travelling down his spine and through his body. 'Oh, the wind chime will definitely remind me of my time here. Especially you, Yuugi.'

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 1,921

**Authoress Notes**: (_keels over_) This can actually be a fic by itself, given its word count.

I borrowed the layout of _Meiji Jingu_ of Tokyo (Harajuku), Japan for this fic, simply because I've visited it recently and it's still fresh on my mind.

A _yukata_ ('summer kimono') is a piece of Japanese clothing, literally a "bath robe" that is normally worn during the summer/hot seasons. The frequency of males wearing them is just significantly lower than that of females.

During my vacation I saw girls in a yukata accompanying men...just thought I'd slip that in, since – (_coughs_) – Yuugi can technically pass off as a girl and thus acts like an 'escort' to the gu—_Yuugi, put that knife away!_ (_runs as Yuugi chases and screams "The girl AGAIN?!"_)

Kouichi: ...oi, she's not done with the notes yet, Yuugi! ...never mind, they're too far away to hear me now. Anyway, Kaoru tried looking up the summer vacation months for Egyptian students, but she has (predictably) failed. So she stole her high school calendar. If anyone knows the specifics, can you drop us a note please? And I think that's it now, we've rambled on for long enough, and...you'll see if Kaoru's still alive by the next time she updates.

_posted 12/07/07_


	11. JackoLantern: PG13, Humour&Light Romance

(_is tied to a chair_) Yuugi caught me. He's still angry that I made him girly in the last two themes. u.u

**011 – jack-o-lantern  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 011._

**Genre**: Humour/(Light) Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: It's everyone's favourite orange-and-black holiday! Yami gets a little curious about what goes on in the kitchen...

**Disclaimer**: This stuff likes to make me feel sad; no, I don't own Yuugiou!

**Spoilers**: None. Out of animé/manga context but within that timeline.

**Warnings**: Curious!Yami. Silliness.

-----

Halloween, in Yami's opinion, was just one of those holidays (without getting excused from work and school, sadly) that made people spend money on food to spoil hyperactive strangers rotten...literally. In other words, he simply couldn't understand the concept of people of different ages walking—running—from door to door, being impatient, thrusting their bag out in anticipation of candy, then after a rushed 'thank you', running away, yelling. Not to mention the fact that they liked to compare their 'loot', then boast about one's quantity.

Huh, they all acted like a bunch of kids on that day.

He watched with curious eyes as Yuugi busied himself in the kitchen. Yami wisely stayed on the border (having been warned several times by Jii-chan that if he came within arm's reach of the stove or microwave, he would be grounded for a year, and forbidden to sleep in the same room as Yuugi), leaning casually on the wall.

He really couldn't stand it anymore.

"Aibou?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Yuugi held the object at arm's length, scrutinizing it with his right—dominant—eye, brow furrowing in concentration. After a moment more his tongue slipped back into the safe refuge of his mouth, as his inspection proved to be satisfactory.

"What was that?"

Yami repeated his question.

"Oh! I'm just trying out which design looks better. I think this one's okay, don't you, mou hitori no boku?" He held up the object in question, turning and walking closer so Yami could have a better look.

"But...that's a pumpkin."

"Yes."

"With pencil markings on it."

Yuugi suppressed the urge to sigh. "But you can still see it, can't you?"

Yami squinted. "Sort of, yes."

"Does it look all right?"

"Sure?"

"...mou hitori no boku..." he said warningly.

"Yes!"

He rolled his eyes at him, then walked past his darker counterpart, leaving him still standing in the doorway. Yami quickly followed.

"A marker?"

"Yes, mou hitori no boku, a marker."

"What for?"

"For tracing, so you can see the outlines better."

"Oh."

Several moments passed before the scratching sound ceased. "How about now?"

"Ah, yes, much." Yami blinked. "Are you sure that it's supposed to look like that, aibou?"

"Very."

"Okay."

Yuugi walked back towards the kitchen, with the ever-persistent Yami still tagging along. He carefully took out the carving knife from its place in the wooden block and promptly set to cutting the top and the various shapes he drew on the surface of the pumpkin.

Yami's eyes widened at the skill at which Yuugi handled the knife. Each motion was smooth, leaving little to no pieces hanging by a single thread. Using a spoon Yuugi scooped out the pumpkin seeds, leaving them in a pile to be baked later.

His eyes kept an ever-watchful gaze on his Light's hands as they took out a smaller knife for doing finishing touches and details. His lips turned up into a smile at the sight of Yuugi, who once again creased his forehead, absorbed in his task, face quite close to the orange squash.

"Ah!"

Yami immediately forgot the rule in the house and rushed to his partner's side, but he wasn't fast enough; blood leaked through the tiny wound of a cut and created interesting patterns on the kitchen floor. Furious at this failure of protection, he redeemed himself by inspecting the wound carefully, to avoid inducing more pain. He heard an intake of breath and the barely held-back wince as he brushed his thumb over the gash.

"I'll go grab the first aid kit," Yami said hurriedly. "Wait here."

When he returned from the bathroom he found Yuugi turning off the tap and wrapping tissue around the wound. Brushing this aside, he pulled out a band-aid and placed it carefully on his finger. He held on for longer than he really should have.

"Thank you, mou hitori no boku," Yuugi smiled gratefully, slowly removing his hand from the other's grasp. "I have to get back to finishing this now, or else it won't be ready for tonight. Oh, and..." He seemed to finally realize Yami was actually inside the kitchen. "Out!"

Yami looked over his shoulder with an attempted (but failed miserably) pout. "But aibou...!"

"No buts! Something always happens when you're in here and I'm not taking that chance today! Out!"

"All right, all right..." Yami relented as he continued to feel the small hands pushing persistently at him from the back. Only when Yuugi disappeared back into the kitchen did his shoulders droop slightly in a sulking position.

'I knew I should've kissed his wound when I put on the band-aid...then he wouldn't have kicked me out.'

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 777

**Authoress Notes**: Hahaha, I got side-tracked from the theme again! Go me! (_muffles laughter_) 777 reminds me of Prisoner 777 in season zero of the animé. xD Too bad I'm too long-winded and couldn't make it shorter to 666 words, haha.

So this was two months late...

_posted 12/21/07_


	12. Cocktail Weiners: PG14, Humour&Romance

**012 – cocktail weiners  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 012._

**Genre**: Humour/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi, mention of Seto/Jou and Bakura/Ryou  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Yami learns the delight of a certain food.

**Disclaimer**: Takahashi-san owns Yuugiou.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings**: Yami somehow gains a body again.

-----

He was sulking in a corner.

It was...unintentional, per se, and only natural that his partner hung out with his friends, but he did feel a little lonely...

In a party, no less.

"Yami," a voice intruded his brooding private thoughts. He frowned at the newcomer; what was he doing here?

"Kaiba," Yami acknowledged, nodding.

"Shouldn't you be...out there?" They were past formalities and Yami was glad they didn't have to resort to small talk.

"I know I should be with Yuugi at this moment, but I can't bring myself to mingle in the crowd," he ran a hand through his wild and untameable hair, letting his frustration escape.

Seto nodded in an understanding sort of way, again surprising Yami at the change in behaviour. Ever since he had successfully gotten past his ego and personal walls and let Jounouchi Katsuya into his life, Seto seemed like a different person. Mokuba was ecstatic, in finally seeing his big brother settle down with such a nice boy and not working overtime as often anymore; to him, Jounouchi was another big brother he could pester when Seto wasn't available.

"I can relate," he said slowly, also running a hand through his own brown strands. "I don't know how they talked me into this, but in the end I caved in and gave them what they want...even though I never wanted it in the first place. Why do people make such a big fuss out of the holidays? What's wrong with just celebrating with your _family_?"

Yami chuckled. "When you have Jou in your family, it's kind of hard to not string along everyone else. You know how big he is on friendship...even though he doesn't talk about it constantly."

"I guessed as much, but I was hoping otherwise anyway," Seto sighed. Beckoning two of the many servers over, he was pleased that one tray held Jounouchi's favourite, and the other sported wines. He plucked up two of the glasses and offered one of them to his companion.

"What _is_ that?" He stared at the multiple wooden sticks that stood erect on the plate as he accepted the wineglass.

Seto took a sip of his red wine before answering. "This, Yami," he smirked, glad that he could teach the ex-Pharaoh something new (and then rub it in his face later), "is food—"

"I know _that,_" he snapped, irritated at the other's tone.

"I wasn't finished. The yellow part's pineapple and the reddish part's the sausage. People often prepare this dish for parties, because it's easy to make and quite...enjoyable."

"Why would you know so much?" Yami asked quizzically. It never struck him that Seto Kaiba was a kitchen person.

"Because this," he replied haughtily, "is Jou's favourite dish and he practically threw a temper tantrum when I almost forgot about it." He rolled his eyes at the memory, but the slight hint of a smile was there. "That, and Mokuba would also kill me if I didn't order the chefs to prepare this."

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Come to think of it, I think a lot of people really like eating this. I'd better have another dish ready in case everyone else ate all of it... I'd hate to have a cold bed tonight."

"Kaiba, leave your bedroom tales to yourself, I don't want to hear them," Yami groaned, shaking his head.

"Suit yourself," Seto smirked and turned to leave, but not before giving his last piece of advice: "Offer some to Yuugi. You'll get smothered in love."

Yami wisely put down the glass and made a note to not drink anything in this house tonight.

-----

"There you are, mou hitori no boku!"

He smiled at the energetic voice that accompanied the fierce hug. "Sorry I wasn't with you earlier, aibou."

"Well, you're here now, so it's all good," Yuugi smiled cheekily and was rewarded with a chuckle. "Bakura almost cornered me when he found out Ryou and I had to kiss—"

"You had to _what_?"

"It was the mistletoe, mou hitori no boku, we couldn't avoid it."

Yami was silent, mind already floating, wondering to how he could put this 'mistletoe' to his advantage.

"—and Jou won't leave me alone," he pouted.

"Oh? I thought you enjoy Jou's company?" Yami cocked his head to one side.

"I do, but it's either Seto-this or Seto-that, and he was going on about his 'good times', and _argh—_" Yuugi groaned, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I thought these things stay behind doors? Or better yet, locked?"

Yami laughed at how easily his partner was embarrassed. "Knowing them...they don't abide by the rules."

He was still shaking his head, slightly traumatized – probably too much detail, Yami mused.

"_Offer some to Yuugi. You'll get smothered in love."_ Seto's words came drifting into Yami's mind.

He couldn't think of any other way to distract his distressing _aibou_, so acting on impulse, he waved over an attendant and was delighted in finding those wooden sticks poking into the air.

"Aibou, would you like one?"

"Hmm?" Yuugi's head snapped up, then a bright smile came over his face. "Ooh, yeah, I love this stuff!" He grabbed a few off the tray, and Yami was about to take some himself when he felt the entire package being stuffed into his mouth. His eyes widened as sweet pineapple juice squirted all over his mouth mixed with the not-as-sweet flavour of meat. Yuugi was grinning up at him.

Swallowing the food and the growl that threatened to escape, he plucked one from Yuugi's hands and planted it smoothly on his lips. His mouth formed a 'o' at the suddenness, but the gesture was appreciated nonetheless. Eyes slipping close, he gently sucked on the sausage first (rather loudly, Yami noted in despair), then soaked the pineapple dry with a resounding smack of his lips.

"Mm!"

Yami twitched.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 979

**Authoress Notes**: And I leave that to you to fill in the blanks. ;) Happy New Year, y'all!

_posted 12/30/07_


	13. Lightbulb: PG14, Humour&Romance

Updated because school's started on the 7th; because my birthday just passed, and because it's Chey's birthday! Happy birthday, hun!

**013 – lightbulb  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 013._

**Genre**: Humour/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Being 3,000 years behind in technology has its perks sometimes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing used in this drabble/one-shot. Not even that light bulb, whose brand name shall remain anonymous.

**Spoilers**: None; I don't even know where this belongs...Yami has his own physical body.

**Warnings**: Suggesting adult material, because we all know Yami is a pervert deep down. XD

-----

Yuugi yelped, bringing Yami next to him in a flash, just as the bedroom's light diminished into nothing.

"Aibou?"

He breathed deeply, calming his rapidly beating heart, and smiled weakly. "I'm okay. It just took me by surprise."

Yami frowned, getting up and turning the switch from on to off several times.

"Nothing will happen, mou hitori no boku," Yuugi called from his bed. "Check if the hall lights work?"

Brightness illuminated the doorway for a second before Yami turned it off.

"Hmm," Yuugi said thoughtfully. "Can you get a light bulb from the storage room? I think it's on the top right shelf when you go in."

Yami returned shortly with a saving-energy bulb in his hand, his face a look of utmost curiosity.

"Can you change it, mou hitori no boku?"

"Um... I'll try?"

"Make sure the switch is off, wouldn't want to burn yourself when you screw the working one on..."

Yami grinned at that, and kept his back to Yuugi while he 'replaced' the blown-out bulb. "Aibou..." he scowled mockingly at the light bulb. "It won't...fit."

"What?" Yuugi blinked, but he couldn't get out of bed.

"I guess we'll have to stay in the dark for a bit, until either Jii-chan comes back or you fully...recover." Yami leered.

Yuugi feebly threw a pillow at Yami's face which he dodged easily. "But Jii-chan won't be back for another week!"

"It's okay, aibou, I'll take care of you."

"...that's not quite what I meant."

Yami ignored the comment and flopped down on the bed next to Yuugi, who gave him a look that said 'you're hiding something from me, aren't you?' He smiled innocently...or, as innocently as he could possibly manage.

After all, there was nothing innocent running through his mind at the moment, with his very delectable _aibou_ lying next to him, trying his best to glare and look intimidating.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 313

**Authoress Notes**: Heehee. I think I should get back to the innocent-fluff corner soon. (_cringes at self_) Have been writing such _allusions_, it's bad for me.

_posted 01/16/08_


	14. Penguins: PG, General

Ha ha! School got cancelled today and tomorrow's Rikainiel's birthday! Update time, methinks. It's a winter-y theme but...it's not one of those warm and fuzzy and hot chocolate ones.

Also, midterms season is approaching...again. I've already got one out of the way just this Wednesday, but I've got one on the 8th, 12th, and two more on the 25th. Plus I have Writer's Block for themes 016–018, so the next update may take a little longer than usual.

**014 – penguins  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 014._

**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: '...when she calls my name, she doesn't really want me... She's actually calling for...'

**Disclaimer**: My creativity of saying "Yuugiou does not belong to me" has hit rock bottom.

**Spoilers**: Sparked by episode 103 (the Noa arc). You know, Anzu and the penguins?

**Warnings/Notes**: This uses the Japanese dialogue, which is different from the dubbed version; written in Yami's POV.

**Keys**, since the dialogue gets a little whacky:  
_Words in italics like this are considered 'outside sources' or emphasis.  
__'Mind link shared between Yami and Yuugi. (all italicized)'  
_'Yami's private thoughts.'

-----

_Yuugi...! _

_'Eh...? I think I just heard Anzu's voice...' _

He paused dead in his tracks, momentarily taken aback, head shaking right and left as if searching for something; but there was nothing there – or, supposedly nothing, but after all, it _was_ Noa's virtual world. The place was just a straight, dark tunnel with strips of white light at even intervals that led to another open, equally dark room, where more doors awaited, more cards to be thwarted, more monsters to be defeated.

_'Is something the matter?'_

"No, it's nothing!" His gaze snapped on me, meeting my steady one, his eyes holding uncertainty, offering a weak and shaky smile. Then he twisted around again, continued running down the hall, and I followed him slowly, floating and translucent in the background.

'_...when she calls my name, I know...she doesn't really want _me_... She's actually calling for...'_ He gave another tiny shake of his head, barely perceptible, as he kept going along the corridor.

_'I know very well who she wants...'_

Both thoughts were unconscious, slipping through our mind-link, but he did not stop to dwell on it. For this, I was glad; I needed time to calm a torrent of emotions that coursed through my being, calm a heart that should not—could not—exist in this time.

'Aibou, why do you not see that I do not care for Anzu the way she does for me? Why do you not see that it is _you_ who I care for the most?'

My hand reached out, just short of tapping him lightly on the shoulder, but he was slipping away, further away, the light at the end of the path almost blinding and enveloping his small, lithe form.

'You have no idea how much I want to correct your thoughts, aibou—'

"Now, where's the three-star door?"

—but now was not the right time.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 312

**Authoress Notes**: ...I have no excuse, Yami wallowing in his self-created pit of despair called out to me.

_posted __02/01/08_


	15. Espresso: PG, Fluff, 007's AU

The obligatory Saint Valentine's Day update. xP Happy Singles Awareness Day if you haven't found that special someone yet!

**015 – espresso  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 015._

**Genre**: Romance (Fluff)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: Yuugi/'Atemu'  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: It's been one month since Atemu met Yuugi at Sanki. Yuugi never fails to surprise the other.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou's not mine. How many times have I said this already? Nor do I own the icon that inspired this.

**Spoilers**: None. AU.

**Warnings/Notes**: Set to theme 007 _coffee cup_ – one of the non-existent scenarios from it. ;)

Aside from being aside from an icon I spotted around LiveJournal, there was also a 'show' on TV from a _long_ time ago that talked about what I'm about to write. Hee.

--

"Hello and welcome to Sank—oh hey, Atemu-kun! You're here rather early."

"Yeah, school's got a staff meeting and they don't want us nosing around."

"Mm, lucky, wish my shifts can end early. So what'll you have? The usual?"

Atemu nodded, smiling his thanks. It had been a month or so since he first stepped foot in this café, and he was pleased Yuugi remembered his favourite drink.

"You'll have to wait a few minutes, Atemu-kun," Yuugi looked up at him sheepishly. "It's not as busy right now so we're a little short on hand..."

He waved his hand. "That's all right, I don't mind waiting. I'll be over at the usual booth."

"Oka—"

"Yuugi, a little help please!"

"Coming, Hitomi-chan!" He shot an apologetic glance over his shoulder. Atemu shrugged easily, a smile still on his lips. "What's wrong now, Hitomi-chan?"

Atemu muffled a laugh at Yuugi's exasperation, and made his way to the booth, taking off his coat and pulling out a textbook to read.

Flipping a few more pages, he decided he was bored with the material. Test or not tomorrow, the information wasn't sticking to his head, and it was useless to keep trying at this rate. He sneaked a glance at his watch, wondering what was keeping Yuugi. He hoped nothing disastrous happened.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," a voice reached his ears, and he looked up into the slightly flushed face of Motou Yuugi. "Hitomi-chan, she...she jammed the coffee maker and she knocked over the pot..." He groaned. "I'm so glad Taki-kun came just in time so I can take my break..."

Atemu grinned at the other's misfortune.

"Atemu-kun, it's not funny," he half whined.

"Well, you finally have time to sit and we can talk."

Yuugi blinked before his eyes widened. "Shoot! I forgot your coffee! I was so busy mopping up that I forgot... Argh! Sorry! Give me five minutes, five minutes!"

"No rush, Yuugi," Atemu called after the quickly retreating form. He contented himself by looking out the window, noting that most of the leaves had fallen off, and instead of the colourful collage a month ago, the ground was covered with a fresh sheet of snow.

"One of these days I'm going to get fired, I just know it," Yuugi grumbled, carefully balancing a cup of coffee in each hand. "Here you go," he set it down in front of Atemu, a safe distance from the closed textbook, and rotated it so that the handle was on the left side of Atemu.

He hid a silly smile. 'He remembers I'm left-handed!'

"Cheers," Yuugi flopped down on the seat opposite.

"Cheers," Atemu agreed, picking up his cup, but paused.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he denied quickly, ducking his head slightly to avoid Yuugi's gaze. He knew his face darkened with pink, he felt like a giggly school girl with a crush (which, he reminded himself, was true, but like hell he was going to admit it out loud), but he couldn't help it—especially not when _this_ was in front of him.

Sure, Yuugi had remembered his usual drink to be the latte – the first kind of coffee he's ever tried and instantly loved – but this was different. Yuugi...did something to it. Atemu peered from under his lashes to see Yuugi absorbed in his drink and staring out the window.

'Dammit! I'm still acting like a giggly school girl with a crush!'

But it was so hard – he stared at his cup again, at the unmoving liquid, and the _shape_ on top of it...

"Hey, Yuugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a new type of latte I don't know about?"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow, amused. "No, Atemu-kun, why do you ask?"

"Well..." he gestured to his drink. "It's looking too pretty to drink. I'm guessing you have something to do with this though."

He laughed. "Why, yes, I did do something with your drink. I was learning how to make latte art and thought you can be my guinea pig. You know, before I make them for customers who would gladly take the opportunity to complain to my manager how I messed up their drinks."

"Oh... How can you be sure I won't complain to your manager about this?"

"Because," Yuugi reached across the table to punch him playfully on the arm.

"Because?"

"Just because." Yuugi shot him a smile-smirk, leaned back, and closed his eyes. "Atemu-kun, really, if you don't drink that soon, it's going to get cold and will taste really terrible."

"It's your fault for making it so pretty!"

He opened one eye lazily. "Then take a picture before you drink it or something. I'm serious about it tasting nasty after it's cooled."

Atemu gladly took the advice; whipping out his phone, he switched to the camera option, and took a snapshot...and another, of an unsuspecting Yuugi looking out the window, holding his cup close to his supple lips.

"So, are you making this again any time soon?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"My mood and stuff. But for you...sure."

Yuugi found himself another mopping job within ten minutes...even when he was on break.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 850

**Authoress Notes**: There, I was being fair...Atemu gets his chance of being girly. Now stop griping, Yuugi.

FYI, the shape was a heart, if it wasn't obvious why Atemu was acting like a girl. (_grins_)

_posted 02/14/08_


	16. Jock Strap: PG13, Gen&Romance, AU

Seeing as how we won't be seeing another 'February 29' in another four years, I guess it's appropriate to update. xD (And hopefully you won't see another 02/29 in any one of these themes...that'd mean I took _forever_ with this challenge. o.O)

Oh yeah, I had two midterms just this Monday. And another one next Friday. University is lovely, no?

Expect the next update to be around March 14. n.n And hopefully by then I'll have the idea to theme 018 typed up.

**016 – jock strap  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 016._

**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: If he couldn't be on the field, then he'll turn something else into a game.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Yuugiou. My friend helped me with this plot bunny...although she had something much more perverted in mind. XD

**Spoilers**: AU.

**Warnings/Notes**: None, or so I think. 'Jock strap' spawned the athlete idea but isn't actually used. That is all.

--

"Aaand it's another goal for the Sennens!"

Atemu mentally cheered, ignoring the light pull of his muscles. Yes, he was happy they scored another goal, but he was sour that he wasn't on the field to share it. He had been called off during the first-half-second-quarter of the game, having been tripped by one of his opponents. His ankle was beginning to swell and well on its way on becoming one of the largest bruises he'd ever had in his sports career.

He hissed and winced slightly as he pressed a pack of ice next to it. Its coldness conflicted with his pain.

"Are you all right?"

Atemu looked up, a bit surprised at the newcomer. No one was supposed to be in the locker rooms at this time of the game...

"I'm the emergency paramedic unit around here," the young man shrugged, shaking his medical kit lightly. "I saw Sixty-Six trip you and that fall looked rather painful...so I thought maybe you'll need to get your injury checked out."

"Thanks, that'd be great," Atemu sighed in relief, lying flat on the hard wooden bench. 'It's been a while since someone took care of me...' he pondered, finding the situation amusing.

"Hmm, that's one nasty bruise developing."

"Tell me about it. It's hurting like no tomorrow too—" He yelped as the other rotated his right ankle slowly. "_Ow_!"

"Just as I suspected, twisted ankle. You'd better lay off that foot for a while; it's going to take some time before it heals completely."

Atemu nodded, eyes closed, and his breathing slowed down as his adrenalin rush died away.

That was, until he continued to feel a presence next to him.

He cracked open an eye and saw the young man looking—staring—examining—him. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Is something the matter?"

The other blushed, feeling guilty and embarrassed being caught. "N-no," he replied, hesitation seeping into his voice now that his medical character faded behind his normal persona.

Deciding to make the most of his predicament, Atemu turned playful. "You know, if my ankle isn't busted, I can think of a lot of things to do to you if you continue to sit there looking so delectable."

The blush turned into an outright flush at his words. "Wha—at?"

"Oh, you heard me," he smirked, sitting up and pulling his left leg up until his thigh was brushing his torso, leaving his injured limb relaxed on the bench. He leaned forward, holding himself steady by hugging his knee a little, keeping his centre of gravity more to his front. His right hand started to inch its way up the other's thigh, up his covered up toned body...

Grasping the other's chin gently, he directed the soft face to align with his own at opposite angles and leaned in.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 471

**Authoress Notes**: Okay, diav, you can have your 'locker room sex' now. XD

If anyone's interested, I posted up some doodles and a sketch over at my LJ. You can access my journal on my biography page...the 'Homepage' link. The post is on public view and should be the one directly after theme 015.

Or, the link (just take out the spaces and add the 'http' stuff at the beginning): strawberrykaoru . livejournal . com / 74765 . html

_posted 02/29/08_


	17. Deodorant: PG14, Gen&Humour, 016's AU

I originally planned to post this on March 14, but I'm happy that I finally have no more impending tests of doom for the next three weeks, so I'm posting this up.

You can probably guess when the next update is then, huh? ;)

**017 – deodorant  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 017._

**Genre**: General/Humour  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Atemu's futile attempt at 'getting some'.

**Disclaimer**: Insert multiple question and exclamation marks here please. That means my utter surprise that you think I own Yuugiou.

**Spoilers**: None, AU. Setting of theme _016 – jock strap_.

**Warnings**: Dirty talk, hurray! (_shot_) Again, spark-word only spawned the idea, not actually used. This one's kinda pointless too, but hey, it's only around 100 words.

--

"No, Atemu!"

"Oh c'mon..."

"_No_."

"Why not?"

"Because you reek of sweat and I'm not the least bit in the mood for it. Go clean yourself up!"

"Will you help me?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The other threw his arms up into the air exasperatedly. "No I will not, now leave me alone!"

"But I can't reach some parts of my body...namely my—"

"No!" He shouted shrilly, not caring if the whole stadium would hear his outburst, even if they were in the locker rooms. "Atemu, what's gotten into you?"

"You mean except your—?"

He groaned. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Please, go clean up."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 110

**Authoress Notes**: (_hides somewhere safe from harm_) Unsatisfying, aren't these teasers? :P

_posted 03/07/08_


	18. Food Colouring: PG, Fluff&Humour

So why did I choose today to update? No, it's not just that I have three doctor's appointments today, tomorrow, and Monday; it's White Day! Happy White Day guys...even though it's practically over _in_ Japan, heh. Stupid time zone differences. (...that was totally my Japanese-wannabe personality speaking, haha.)

**018 – food colouring  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 018._

**Genre**: Fluff/Humour  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: He knew Yuugi liked blue, but he thought it a bit ridiculous when he walked into the kitchen one day.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou is not mine, nor the fabulous creation that is the candy used in this.

**Spoilers**: Post-series where Yami has a body. Surprise, surprise.

**Warnings**: Um...not much. A random plot-bunny hit when my mom brought home the sample from Costco.

-----

"Aibou?"

Upon not getting a response, Yami walked closer to the kitchen table, where sheets, textbooks, notebooks, and writing instruments lay scattered around a very concentrated-looking Yuugi. Said young adult was currently scribbling madly, letters (not Japanese characters, Yami knew that much for sure) covering more and more lines with each passing second. And he was sucking on his hand.

...Which was really odd, considering Yuugi was one of the most hygienic people he knew.

Granted, his circle of friends didn't extend further than Yuugi's group, but that wasn't the point.

"Aibou?" He tried again.

Yuugi paused in his writing, and Yami was about to feel relieved and giddy that his partner was finally going to pay attention to him, but all the younger did was scowl in frustration, crumple up the piece of paper, throw it perfectly into the garbage can a few feet away, and mutter, "And I was so close to finishing it..."

Now Yami was beginning to grow confused and scared. He was sure his body was solid and physical, not a floating spirit anymore. But even when he _was_ a mere spirit, Yuugi had been acutely tuned to his presence more than anything. So why...?

"Did you want something, mou hitori no boku?"

He blinked. Yuugi blinked. And they both blinked again, at the same time.

Whatever Yami had originally intended to say, the words died as soon as he got a good look at the other's face.

"Aibou, your lips—"

It was winter. It was cold outside. The heater was on full-blast inside since Yami couldn't tolerate the 'arctic conditions' (as he dubbed the season). It should be warm enough...

"Why are your lips blue?"

Yuugi unconsciously licked his dry and sugar-coated lips, and Yami averted his gaze.

_They sure are shiny with all that saliva...__Whoa, wait, what the _hell_ am I thinking?!_

"That was probably the candy I was having when I was doing my homework." He glared at the textbook in front of him. Yami caught himself staring at how adorable his partner looked...really, the glare was harmless.

"Candy?" Yami repeated, puzzled. "But the only thing I've seen you do since I stepped into the kitchen, besides writing, is sucking—" He went cross-eyed in an attempt to bring the object into focus that was suddenly thrust into his field of vision.

_Oh._

"This, mou hitori no boku, is a RingPop." Yuugi waved it around dramatically. "A confection targeted at kids younger than me, but you know me, I have a sweet tooth. Their advertising almost always works on me."

"But blue?"

He shrugged. "I like it. And the flavour works with it."

"No, I mean...why is it blue and not some _normal_ looking colour?"

"It gets pretty boring if it's red or green all the time...classic flavours of cherry and apple. Besides, they make food colouring for a reason. Wouldn't you want some colour in your life?"

Yami considered the question.

At seeing his nod of affirmation, Yuugi grinned and slid out of his seat. Curious, Yami's eyes followed his partner's lithe form rush to the cupboard and pull out a box.

Doubly curious, he peered into it.

Then drew back, back-pedalling towards the door.

"Mou hitori no boku," Yuugi wheedled. "You have to try one!"

"I think I'll pass on that, aibou," Yami said feebly. _Not the eyes, please not the eyes, don't look, not the eyes... Dammit, why did I look?_

Yuugi was chattering excitedly again. "...and make sure you finish it! You won't get the full satisfaction until every last bit is gone!"

"...Yes, aibou, of course."

Having thought he successfully converted another into the wonderful world of sweets, Yuugi bounced back to his seat and pulled out a fresh sheet of line paper, looking much less disgruntled. The sugar rush was settling in.

Yami looked at the innocent candy in his hands dubiously. Yuugi was scribbling busily again, not paying attention to him. If he could be noiseless enough...

"_Mou hitori no boku_!"

He cringed, withdrew his hand hastily from the cupboard handle, and managed a sheepish smile at the glare on Yuugi's face.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 689

**Authoress Notes**: Tada! Hope that was fluffy enough.

_posted 03/14/08_


	19. Strawberries: PG14, Humour

Guess what? It's Easter Monday. Hope everyone had a nice extra long weekend. n.n

Guess what? _I don't get today off_. So I'm updating today to make myself feel better. ...which makes absolutely no sense, but who cares.

**019 – strawberries  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 019._

**Genre**: Humour  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: In which the muses try to get their way.

**Disclaimer**: Nu-uh, Yuugiou isn't mine.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings/Notes**: Self-insertion, I couldn't resist. (It's not Mary Sue, I swear.) I interpreted this theme two ways: 1) my name, has strawberry in it, harharhar, and 2) strawberries...tend to lead one thing to another. (_shifty look_)

* * *

_Once upon a time, there lived a prince—_

"Nnn, fairy tales are so overdone, let's not do that."

A shake of head, then the backspace button was pushed to delete the entire line.

_She stopped, the feeling of something watching her overwhelming; hugging her bag closer to her body she stole a glance over her shoulder, right into the dark alleyway, entirely swallowed by night's best companion, the shadows—_

"Stop," the same voice complained. "It's too...descriptive and boring-sounding. Write something else."

A suppressed moan of frustration, then the backspace button was employed for the second time in a minute.

"_No, stay away!" The young girl cried, using her arms to shield her eyes and the rest of her face from her assailants—_

"Hold it! Why is it a girl?!"

"Because _I feel like it_."

"Well _I_ don't like that idea." The one with the regal voice continued to argue, placing an arm around the younger one's—Motou Yuugi's—shoulder. "Change the gender."

"No."

"Aw, Kaoru-chan, please?" Yuugi used his puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"...no."

Yami gave a 'do-it-or-else' glare.

"_Fine_."

"_No, stay away!" The young boy cried, using his arms to shield his eyes and the rest of his face from his assailants—_

"Hang on—"

A slam on the keyboard. "What is it _now_?"

"Why's he being attacked?"

"Because it adds to the plot!"

"...what pl—" Yuugi quickly clapped a hand over his Darkness' mouth before he could finish his smart remark.

"Thank you, Yuugi, at least _someone_ here's mature."

Yami wrenched himself free and started to retort angrily, "For your information, I am more than three thousand years old and am much wiser than you—"

"Oh yes," came the sarcastic reply. "Being trapped in darkness for three millennia, devoid of human contact, has totally turned you into the type of person to think before they act."

He snarled, and would've lashed out had Yuugi not intervened. "Please, mou hitori no boku, let Kaoru-chan finish writing..." And he relented slightly, still glaring whenever Yuugi looked away.

The sound of keys continued to clatter madly, accompanied by irritated groans and strings of curses, but other than that, silence reigned the room. That was, until another half a page down, Yami decided to make his presence _very_ prominent again.

"This isn't going to be some sick story about aibou getting raped, is it? If that's the case, I want you to delete everything _now_—"

"That's it! Is there any particular reason why you're being so uncooperative today?"

"...no..." he whistled innocently.

She slapped her forehead, the urge to bang repeatedly against the wall—or something—was so strong, but she resisted it. "Yuugi," her voice shook from attempting to keep frustration at bay. "Can you, ah, keep your yami busy while I wrap this up? Since he's being such an insufferable prick and constant pain, I think he really needs to get laid."

"KAORU-CHAN!" Yuugi flushed.

"Can we raid your fridge?" The ex-Pharaoh's eyes gleamed.

"Go do that. Just leave me alone so I can finish this."

Hearing them scuffle across the floor further and further away, her head met the glassy surface of the office desk and tried to breathe normally. 'Now that that's taken care of...'

"Mou hitori no boku," Yuugi's voice floated back to the room. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

The cackle that followed was responded by another mighty _bang_ on the desk.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 571

**Authoress Notes**: That's what happens when muses get on your nerves and refuse to work with you. All they do is complain and complain!

Hey, what the heck, so I can't use my five-dashes as my separator anymore? (_pouts_)

Everything will be on **HIATUS** until end of exams because it really is a matter of life and death (my last one is on April 25). Of course, that is if I decide to post in the middle of April because I get so fed up with studying. Here's to hoping I do well!

_posted 03/24/08_


	20. Pink: PG, Gen&Romance

All right! Finals are over and it's finally _summer vacation_. But alas, it's not much of a summer vacation since I'm going to be taking summer courses and going to work (hopefully for the latter anyway). Yes, university tuitions _suck_.

Here's another one. If all goes well with the next couple of write-ups, you can expect an update next week or something.

**020 – pink  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 020._

**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: very subtle Yami/Yuugi, one-sided Anzu/Yami  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Episodes 53 and 54 should have happened _this_ way!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Yuugiou, this would have happened instead. As it stands in the negative, I have to say I don't, sadly.

**Spoilers**: Well...it's adapted from episodes 53 and 54. Is that spoiler-y for you?

**Warnings/Notes**: Yes, I am aware that they didn't go shopping for clothing. Artistic licence?

**Keys** for the dialogue (just in case):  
'_Mind-link (all italicized)'_

--

"Yami, are you in there? ...Yami!"

He blinked, suddenly realizing that there was a hand waving in front of his face insistently. "Yes, Anzu?"

"I was asking if this looks good or not."

He blinked again, focusing back on the present – specifically on the garment Anzu was holding: a pink jean skirt, similar to the shorts she was sporting today. "Yes," he smiled slightly.

She beamed and made her way to the change-room, leaving Yami to leaf through racks of male clothing on the other side of the store absent-mindedly.

'_Mou hitori no boku,'_ Yuugi's mental voice interrupted the silence. Yami looked to his right, his spirits lifting at the sight of his translucent other self.

'_Aibou,'_ he greeted, hands still sifting through tops, pretending to be interested in the clothes and trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was staring at an empty space a moment too long.

'_I know I shouldn't intrude on your date with Anzu—'_

'_You're never intruding!'_

Yuugi chuckled a bit. _'That's nice to know, mou hitori no boku, but it's not the same thing when you're on a date. Even though Anzu has a lot of patience, I think you should stop spacing out on her. Girls tend to get a little...edgy if they think their date has someone or something else on his mind. Worse if it's a "someone" though...'_

'_But that's like...invading _my_ personal space. Whatever happened to mutual respect?'_ He moved along the rack to look at bottoms.

'_I suppose,'_ Yuugi mused. _'But still. In their opinion they should come first. Of course, my talking to you in the head isn't helping any...'_

'_But you're different! Anzu will understand that.'_

'_Mou hitori no boku, you have a lot to learn about girls... Ah, I think Anzu's done trying on that. You might want to, you know, at least pretend you're enjoying yourself.'_

'_Aibou, since when do you know so much about girls and dating?'_

Yuugi shrugged. _'I don't. But I have suffered under Anzu's hands even when we _weren't_ in a romantic situation, and since she's obviously _so_ taken with you, I'd think her actions will increase ten-fold. Now treat her nicely; if I find out you didn't I'll...I'll...do something.'_ The mind-link ended abruptly with Yuugi putting up the wall, not allowing Yami a chance to make his rebuttal.

_Aibou? Did you mean something else?_

"Yami, I'm ready, let's go to the arcade!"

--

"Anzu, wait, a card shop!"

"..."

He pushed open the door, ignoring Anzu's lack of response, and immediately picked up a magenta coloured foil pack. After making his small purchase, he exited the store with Anzu trailing behind him slowly. "Ah, there are a lot of good cards in this pack!"

"That's great," she managed, the enthusiasm not quite meeting her eyes.

"Swords of Revealing Light...! Aibou will be so happy with this new card."

--

"Well, what do you want to play?" She looked around, grinning and good mood restoring.

Before Yami could answer, loud music and crowd cheering attracted Anzu's attention and she dragged him there.

"Anyone want to challenge me?"

"Dance battle game?" Yami cocked an eyebrow.

"It's fun!"

"Miss, care for a game?"

"Just ignore him, Anz—"

"No, I never run from a dance challenge, and not even you, Yami, can stop me." Her azure eyes glittered in excitement, and she shrugged off her pink jacket, while he could only watch on helplessly, his own gaming instincts and pride kicking in, as Anzu stepped up to the platform and greeted her opponent.

"You're pretty brave... Tell you what, I'll go easy on you. But if you lose, you must spend the night with me. Then again..." He leered. "That's the reason why you're up here in the first place, eh?"

"Jerk," she muttered before assuming her position on the dance pad.

"Music... Stand by... Go!"

The two were still for only a minute, letting the music channel through their bodies before relaxing into its upbeat rhythm. But the scene suddenly changed.

At least, in Yami's eyes it did.

He didn't see Anzu on the left side of the platform; someone else had taken her place. Yami blinked, not quite believing his eyes, but then they widened dramatically as he realized something.

He was imagining Yuugi to be the one up there, moving so flawlessly and fluidly with the music, hips swaying in time, and the leather, oh the _black leather_ – it stretched and yielded to his delicate form whenever he twisted, ducked down, and pulled up. The sight was delightful and delicious, and he relished in his daydream, only jerking out of his daze when Anzu snapped her fingers in front of his face once she finished trouncing her opponent.

--

By the time they stepped out of the museum, darkness had already descended upon Domino City and the street lights were illuminating the streets. Yami walked lost in thought, with Anzu beside him, equally silent.

"...mustn't tell aibou about today," he muttered quietly. But it was loud enough for Anzu to hear and respond.

"Sure, I won't."

His head snapped up, wondering what Anzu was promising to.

"Yuugi will find out eventually though."

_Oh_. Realization dawned on him as he understood her interpretation—she thought he was afraid of letting his _aibou_ know about his past. He held down a chuckle and decided to play along, _not_ about to let Anzu find out his mind was on someone else.

"I know. I just don't want to worry him yet. Half of this deck is his work... When the time comes and he knows the real me, it will be the day the power of these cards really come out. But until then...I want things to stay the way they are now." _Well, not quite, but getting my hopes up is hardly the right option for now._

He felt a smile leaking through the mind-link, and his lips twitched ever so slightly in response.

_One day, aibou. One day._

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 1,001

**Authoress Notes**: I _swear_ during the episode Yami kept thinking about Yuugi. I SWEAR.

_posted 04/25/08_


	21. Peninsula: PG13, Gen&Romance

The other draft was longer than this finished product, but Writer's Block kind of got me before I could finish the last scene. So apologies if the ending to this drabble/one-shot sounds a little too abrupt.

**021 – peninsula  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 021._

**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Furnishing a house had never been so exhaustingly frustrating.

**Disclaimer**: Hey, if I owned Yuugiou, GX would probably not be the next instalment.

**Spoilers**: Quite post-series with a solid bodied Yami. And his real name, 'cause you know, when Yuugi's annoyed, he needs Yami to actually _listen_ to him. (Hey look, they're adults in this one!)

**Warnings**: Another random plot bunny brought to you by witnessing the attempt-copulation of two birds when it's not mating season yet. Seriously.

--

_A __peninsula__ offers an open design that incorporates the kitchen and dining room. Its layout brings the whole family together by creating an extra common space._

– Merillat, "Make Your Kitchen Work Smarter"

--

He was exhausted.

Between various weddings he had to plan, his grandfather in the hospital, his own upcoming wedding reception, and the hassle of making sure new furniture arrived on time, it was really no wonder he was also a bit short of patience.

To make matters worse, his significant other wasn't making things easier for him.

"Atemu, _listen to me_," Yuugi tried for the fifth time, squirming out of Yami's grip.

"Mm, no, it's comfy here," he nuzzled the younger man's neck, tightening his hold on the other's waist. "You have to relax some, love, you're going to go bald at the rate you're worrying about everything."

"You haven't been listening to me at all, have you?" Yuugi asked incredulously, turning his head around to give Yami a disapproving look.

"All I'm saying is that you have plenty of time left. Now I, on the other hand, can't wait..."

"_Atemu_!"

He blinked, the weight in his lap suddenly gone. He blinked again before he scowled. "Aibou, get back here."

"No! Don't call me that when you're not paying attention." Yuugi waved several thin booklets at him. "We still have to decide on the colour of the bedrooms, if the bathroom is going to be Western or Japanese-styled, if the living room should be carpeted or tiled, and the _kitchen_!" That was Yuugi's favourite place of their new residence (other than the bedroom, of course, for, ahem, personal reasons), and he was absolutely determined to have it done in the proper way.

"What do you think? Open concept? L-shaped? U-shaped? A peninsula?"

"Does it matter, aibou?"

"Of course it does!" Yuugi made a scandalized noise.

"Love, it's my day off, please don't make me think."

Yuugi huffed and continued flipping through the booklets, a little more forceful than necessary. Really, why did he have to go ahead and fall in love with a lazy, egotistic, sexy ex-Pharaoh?

"Ne..." He nudged his other half in the ribs with his elbow. "Come on," he wheedled. "Help me decide..."

Yami groaned and rolled over a bit, covering his eyes with one arm. He mentally made a face as Yuugi continued to ramble on about the type of wood the cupboards should be made out of.

--

In the end, Yuugi got so frustrated at Yami's short attention span that he made the decision for the kitchen himself. After all, if _he_ was going to be the one doing all the cooking, then he'd better be in an environment he preferred.

His aggravation, luckily, hadn't reflected in the other weddings he had to plan, and those went off without a hitch.

He could only hope _theirs_ would turn out normal.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 446

**Authoress Notes**: (_giggles_) Yuugi the wedding planner. I don't even know why I put him in that profession, although I think in my subconscious mind I was recalling a Chinese drama series where this girl became a wedding planner after failing to be a designer.

Yuugi: _Girl_?!

Um, no, you were hearing things. (_shoos him away_) Review please?

_posted 05/05/08_


	22. Steam Engine: PG13, Romance&Angst, AU

In light of recent events – optometrist appointment on Saturday, Mother's Day on Sunday, and the beginning of my summer Anthropology course on Monday – I didn't get a chance to post this until now. Enjoy! ...if you like angst like me.

**022 – steam engine  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 022._

**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Eloping was a good option, but not the best.

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like a Japanese man with a moustache? No? I thought as much. So I don't own Yuugiou.

**Spoilers**: None – AU.

**Warnings**: MUCH NEEDED ANGST—err, maybe not 'much needed', but for me it is, since the last few themes have been entirely too cheerful.

--

Atemu stared at Yuugi's trembling form. "What do you mean 'you cannot'?"

"I—"

"You are more than capable of making your choices in life, are you not? Why are you letting your parents control you so? Yuugi," he gripped the other's arm tightly, earning him a pained whimper. "You can do better this. Look, Yuugi, and imagine!" He pointed at the train behind him. "We can go anywhere with this; we can be away from their tyranny and start a new life together!"

"Atemu, please, I cannot—they will not let me—if they find out, I, I—"

He snarled. "They will what? Kill you? They cannot kill their own son without bearing the guilt for the rest of their lives. Do they not care about your happiness?"

Yuugi bit his lip. He knew what he had to say, and neither of them would be happy with his answer. "My happiness..." He faltered a bit under the intense gaze. "...is to continue with my parents' company."

"That is a complete lie and both you and I know it," Atemu spat, drawing their faces together. Yuugi instinctively flinched at the hostile closeness. "Why, Yuugi...why? Do you not...love our times together? Do you not want a future together?"

He looked away. "I do, Atemu, but—"

"Then come with me! We can—"

"_No_, Atemu!" Yuugi cried, wrenching free of the strong hold on his arm. Atemu watched him fidget and take deep breaths. "Do you not understand? I love you – I really do – but it is my obligation to remain with my family. I am required to take over the business if—heaven forbid—anything happens to Father or Mother. They _need_ me—"

"As do I!"

"—more than you!" A few tears slipped by clenched shut eyelids. "I am their only son, Atemu, and they would not know what to do if I deserted them for another. Please do not complicate this any further, I do not want to choose..."

"...So you think _I_ want to? Yuugi, you are my life, I cannot—"

He clapped his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear the words – his pledge, his devotion, his loyalty – from his lover. He knew what Atemu would say; they had exchanged such words before. An infinite amount of times, every now and then. They had even promised each other the rest of their lives, even when he knew it would come to this. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why could his parents not be satisfied and happy with his choice in love? Why did the family business have to take a sudden surge in demands? Why could there not be a single, simple solution to this dilemmatic problem? _Why_? He wanted to throw a temper tantrum, scream at the world for the unfairness of it all, but in the end, he knew...

"Atemu," he whispered. "I think...it will be better if we...parted ways...now." He bit his lip again. "...before we do something we will both regret."

He nearly missed the growl before Atemu crashed into him: lips on lips, hip to hip, fingers pressing and tangling in his hair. He moaned, hands on the other's chest, pushing feebly. People around them halted in their tracks and stared at the scene, shock and disgust slowly scrunching up their features.

"Yuugi," Atemu breathed harshly against his lips, pressing their foreheads together and ignoring the public's scrutiny. "Stop with this nonsense! You," he shifted his hips. He suppressed his own gasp that Yuugi voiced. "Want to leave this place as much as I do, do you not? Come now, dearest; do not toy with my mind and emotions anymore. I cannot live with that..."

Yuugi's hands pressed again, this time successfully putting a bit more distance between them. The other's arms fell down to his sides. He swallowed before looking into Atemu's eyes evenly, even though inside he was a turbulent wreck. "Do you really know me that well, Atemu?" He forced himself to remain still under his lover's glare. He needed to do this – it was for the best – and he could not back out now! "No words to say?" He laughed nervously. "I have rendered you speechless...perhaps it is better this way. It makes good-bye easier without the arguments..." He backed away before turning around and running, stubborn tears blinding his sight and sliding down his cheeks unchecked.

He could not get the image of Atemu out of his head, standing stiff and lost, exactly where and how he had left him.

"Sorry," he murmured as a passenger yelped at the sudden pressure on her foot. "Sorry, sorry—" And he did not know anymore if he was apologizing to the person he bumped into or to himself for his actions on the platform.

_This is what was supposed to happen_, he thought with another hiccough, leaning against a brick pillar outside the train station. He rubbed his eyes angrily. _It is for the best_, he repeated several times. _For the best. For the both of us_.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 846

**Authoress Notes**: So...Yuugi breaks things off. (_huggles both of them_) Don't worry, you guys will get your happily ever after...somewhere else. Just not today and here.

And to clear any questions (because I'm aware that the prompt is only vaguely used), this is supposed to take place some time around the Industrial Revolution. Yuugi is the son and heir of a company that plays an important role in the advance of technology back in the 18-19th centuries, and Atemu...is his lover, obviously, but their relationship isn't looked highly upon. Atemu wants freedom but Yuugi is trapped by his family duties. Yes, I think that's it.

_posted 05/13/08_


	23. Tea Set: PG14, Romance, AU

**023 – tea set  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 023._

**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: The cold water was becoming less and less effective with each passing day, and soon he would need to look for a new way to make him stay alert. Luckily for him he's found it...and hopefully it'll work out in the end.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou's not mine. However, I _did_ spend 20 minutes doing the fanart that goes along with this, so I copyright that. (_frowns_) Fanart to be found at: _strawberrykaoru . livejournal. com / 86417 . html_. Just add in the _http_ and stuff, take out the spaces and you'll be set.

**Spoilers**: AU.

**Warnings**: Female Yuugi (maid!Yuugi – so, genderbending) and business-man!Yami...err, 'Atemu', in this case. I'm _really_ sorry, Yuugi! T.T

**Notes**: Oh, and prompt only inspired our dear Yuugi's role. (_coughs_) No tea sets here!

--

"Welcome home, Master Atemu."

"Mmhmm." He gave a tired yawn.

"Rough day at work, sir?"

"Yuugi, please."

"...Atemu."

"That's better." He handed the briefcase to the patiently waiting Yuugi, slipping out of his jacket and toeing off his shiny, black shoes all at the same time. Work had been exhausting with his boss breathing down his neck about pressing deadlines, and apparently he was now in charge of a new project he didn't even know about until this afternoon, and it was due next week. Exactly _why_ he wasn't told earlier he would never know, but these 'accidental slips of the mind' of his boss were starting to eat away at his nerves. One of these days he was going to give him a piece of his own mind. But until then...

He sighed, nodded at Yuugi, who silently returned the briefcase and followed obediently after her Master up the stairs. She cast a worried look at the slightly hunched back; clearly Master Atemu was working overtime and wearing himself out more than he would admit. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if there was anything she could do to make him feel better.

Atemu opened the door to his bedroom, a room too ridiculously large for a single person. He let his attaché case fall to the ground, ignoring the _thump_, and turned to make his way to the adjoining bathroom. Yuugi waited dutifully by the door, hiding a chuckle as she heard the unmistakable running of water, the splashes, and the curses that rebounded off the wall after a bang on the marble counter.

She managed to keep a straight face by the time Atemu walked out, and she was happy to see the lingering traces of his scowl almost disappearing.

"Would you like to have dinner now, Master Atemu?"

He glanced at her before nodding once. "That would be good, thank you."

Yuugi bowed, then padded down the stairs. Atemu stared after her, watching as the ribbon on the back that tied the straps together bounce slightly with each step. Only when he could no longer see Yuugi's form did he turn back to the mirror in his room. He saw someone he almost didn't recognize: there were dark circles under his eyes, his irises like unripe twin cherries, and even his hair was drooping. His posture was not the prideful stance he once had – in fact, work and stress had begun to bore down on him, and he grimaced that he was so quickly succumbing to the strain. Luckily there was no visible greying of his hair, or otherwise he would...do something drastic. None of the colour treatments available at salons were going to give him back this natural tri-coloured look, no matter how long and hard he would have to look.

He rubbed his face, willing the tiredness to leave his face alone. He did _not_ want wrinkles at the age of thirty-five. The cold water was becoming less and less effective with each passing day, and soon he would need to look for a new way to make him stay alert.

Atemu walked down the stairs slowly, stopping by the kitchen and saw Yuugi busy at the stove. She had always insisted that she prepare his meals by herself, not allowing anyone else to do it. And he was glad for it; Yuugi somehow knew what he liked best, which food would cheer him up if the day was bad, and – she was an excellent cook, he wasn't about to argue with that.

He hummed appreciatively as he caught a whiff of what he was about to eat.

Yuugi turned at the sound, offering a shy smile (which Atemu returned, causing a small blush on the other's face). "Your dinner's ready, Master Atemu," she said softly.

He nodded and took a seat at the ridiculously long dining table. Yuugi placed the plate in front of him. It wasn't the full-blown five-course meal he knew Yuugi was capable of doing, and he was thankful – he was too tired to sit it through tonight.

The house was quiet, except for the occasional _cling-clang_ in the kitchen. Atemu grinned around his fork; Yuugi needed to occupy her time when she didn't have to look after his demands. She wasn't the type to simply stand around to wait for instructions, other than the times when she needed to make sure he didn't fall asleep in the middle of the hallway. He placed down his fork and dabbed his lips lightly with the napkin.

As if right on cue, Yuugi appeared beside him and whisked everything away. Atemu stood up and followed her.

"Master Atemu, you really should get some rest."

He blinked, wondering how she knew he was behind her. He had made sure he was as silent as possible...

"I don't feel tired right now." He stood behind her as she prepared to wash his plate.

She spared him a half-glare before turning back to the task at hand. "Master Atemu, you are a horrible liar. Look at your eyes! They give you away instantly."

"But I'm not," he insisted to the back of Yuugi's head. He placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her stiffen a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he quickly retracted his hand.

"Do not...apologize. You are the master, Master Atemu," she said quietly, eyes burning holes into the sink. Her hands fisted, and she willed herself to calm down. "I'm sorry for my reaction."

"Yuugi..."

"Master Atemu, you should _really_ get some rest."

He stayed silent, pondering. Yuugi's tenseness did not escape his observations, and he entertained the idea that perhaps she was less nervous than she acted. Deciding that he had nothing to lose – after all, Yuugi did not hold grudges overnight and it was close to nine already – he edged even closer to invade her personal space.

Her back was awfully straight, even when he pushed her against the sink.

"Master Atemu—!" She exclaimed softly, feeling one of his hands caressing her cheek. Her hands flew up to grip his arm – to stop it, to keep it there? – but her left hand was intercepted by a larger one. Atemu chuckled lightly, bringing her covered hand to his own cheeks, sighing as he felt the warmth permeating his clothes everywhere. He planted a butterfly kiss to the side of her neck, enjoying the gasp of surprise that followed it.

"Master Atemu," she tried again, tugging at his right wrist. "Stop, this isn't right, you're the master of the house, and I'm just—"

He growled and nipped. She yelped at the change.

"Sorry," he murmured, his lips ghosting over the small bite. He continued to massage the spot, noticing that after the initial shock she had resumed her struggling. "Yuugi," he sighed, lifting his head slightly out of the crook of her neck. "Please."

She stopped, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, silently judging his tone and body language. Atemu was clearly worn-out – he shouldn't have the energy to be so...playful – did he even know what he was doing? She didn't want to be his – _play-thing_ or toy he would discard after he grew tired of her – but to carry it a step further would cause problems. Problems that she didn't want to ever face under this roof. She stole another glance and caught the desperation and sincerity quietly beseeching her to accept his request.

Atemu smiled as Yuugi relaxed somewhat in his embrace. This would be a more effective method to get him to stay awake after work than the cold water...if he could get Yuugi used to it.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 1,280

**Authoress Notes**: The authoress is currently unavailable as she is being hunted down by one of (the now male) Motou Yuugi. Please leave your message after the beep.

_Beep_.

_posted 05/23/08_


	24. Triangle: G, Romance&Angst

June 4th is a lot of things: my anthropology paper's due, one year ago was when I first got my university student card, and nineteen years ago there was a student riot in China (there's probably a specific name for it which I don't know how to translate, haha).

But most importantly, it's Tadashi's birthday, not to mention also Yuu-chan's! (_squeals_)

...I know, I'm terrible, posting angst on a birthday. ;o;

**024 – triangle  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 024._

**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yuugi/Anzu/Yami/Yuugi, in that order  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Relationships.

**Disclaimer**: To own or not to own, that is the question. (_light-bulb goes off_) Own! (Lawyers: To sue or not to sue, that is the question...well of course _sue_! Come back here, you twerp!)

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings**: Jumping between POVs.

--

Love triangles always turn out messy. Someone will inevitably get hurt, and the two remaining sides will be guilty, and in the end, the three will be awkward around each other.

I have always known this, but of _course_ these troublesome things just have a tendency to seek me out in a crowd.

But it's not like I can exactly help how I feel.

My crush on Anzu – a simple infatuation, even, because she stuck by me when everyone else laughed and pointed and sneered – has always had a place in my heart. It bloomed from childhood, and continued to be nurtured during high school. I suspect she is aware of this, but she hasn't...shown anything towards me. Just friendly smiles and pats on the back. Until _mou hitori no boku_ came along.

--

Yuugi is a good kid. He's the type of guy a girl can bring home and have her parents fawn over him instead of giving him mistrusting glares. And I would gladly do it too, but I...can't. Because he's Yuugi. Yuugi, my childhood friend, someone who understands when other boys can't – and I really can't bring myself to tell him that he's wasting his time and affections on me. Because he's Yuugi, the shy one of the class. Because he's Yuugi...not _mou hitori no Yuugi_.

I suppose you will call me 'silly' – they're technically the same person, yet...not. I just...can't help it.

--

He still hasn't done anything. It is so blatantly obvious that he likes her, almost paralleling her want to stay as platonic friends. It is not fair—he only deserves the best and the girl can't even return the feelings or tell him what she really thinks. But I suppose, _aibou_, you cannot see someone, someone else other than her and is close to you, who will gladly shower you with the affections you deserve, if you ever ask for it?

_Will_ you see, _aibou_?

--

Yuugi sighed. He looked up from his knees and scanned his soul room. It didn't look any different, but he certainly felt...less cheerful than what the toys represented. Youth, innocence, what did they matter in this world? Only the weak possess these qualities, and at the moment he whole-heartedly agreed with the stereotype.

If Anzu was happy that Yami went out with her, then he would have no complaints. It was better this way...she didn't need to feel the hurt he was trying to hide. One person was enough. And Yami seemed happy too – all the better still. There was no point in ruining _two_ other people's happiness in exchange for his short-lived one. All three of them would hurt, and then where would they be?

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 449

**Authoress Notes**: (_purses lips_) Definitely not the best since I didn't dig any deeper into their thoughts. Some form of Writer's Block prevented me from being in their shoes. But, um, yeah.

(_flails_) I'm sorry, birthday peeps!

_posted 06/04/08_


	25. Pencil: G, Gen&Humour

Okay, so it's really too soon since the last update to be posting this one up, but I've got my reasons.

...really. I was going to post it tomorrow (the 8th), since it's the Duanwu Festival and that's a pretty interesting 'holiday' (in quotations because it's a statutory holiday only in China, HK, Taiwan, and Macau). But as I'll be busy for this week, I'm going to post it before any other mess comes in.

See you next Sunday!

Also, to **yugixyamiyaoilover**, in regards to the review to the previous drabble: Let me clarify, as well for others who may be pondering about this in the back corner of your minds – I am intent on maintaining this as a Puzzleshipping collection. However, it doesn't mean for every theme it has to be requited. For the last theme, the third section does reveal elements of Puzzleshipping, although Yami's feelings, though never voiced, are not returned. To quote my reviewer on LJ, **yakuri**:_ "I think the only person who can break this endless cycle is Yami. Anzu wouldn't dare say anything to upset Yuugi (aka reject him) and probably doesn't know Yami harbors feelings for Yuugi, and Yuugi is just too much of a martyr to realize Yami might not like Anzu at all but him. Yami is the only one who knows how all three of them feel." _It was a drabble to draw attention to how the three of them are all suffering, for similar reasons, with the Puzzleshipping hints as a backdrop.

**025 – pencil  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 025._

**Genre**: General/Humour  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: really light and implied Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: At some point in your life, you'll wake up one morning to find something's amiss. Yuugi's of no exception.

**Disclaimer**: I own the entire Chinese manga set and a few other merchandises, but that's about all.

**Spoilers**: Post series with a solid Yami.

**Warnings**: Silliness? (_shrugs_)

--

"Mou hitori no boku, have you seen it around anywhere?"

The addressed looked up from the book he was engrossed in reading. "Hmm, aibou?"

Yuugi continued shuffling papers and textbooks on his desk. "I was so sure I put it here! It couldn't be anywhere else, unless someone took it... Are you sure you haven't seen it, mou hitori no boku?" His tone adopted suspicion.

He shook his head. It would help if the other told him what was missing though. "Is it very important, aibou?"

"Of course it is!" Yuugi wheeled around and nodded fervently, eyes wide. "I have a big test today and I'm going to need it."

Yami furrowed his brow and placed his book aside. "It is not where you have left it?"

"No, but I was so sure..." Yuugi tugged at his hair. "This is terrible!"

"Why don't you ask Jii-san if he has seen it?"

"...good idea. Can you keep looking in here, just in case I missed it? Please?" Yuugi's eyes became wider.

How could Yami possibly refuse?

"Thank you!" He ran down the stairs.

Yami shook his head, smiling. He could never refuse the other anything, especially when he pulled his ultimate weapon. He picked up the younger one's schoolbag and rummaged through the articles inside. _Well, his pencil case seems intact...what is he missing? Ruler, protractor, calculator, pencils, pens, white-out, eraser, extra lead..._

From downstairs, Yuugi's horrified shout echoed. "_Jii-chan_! How could you? That was my lucky pencil! I thought you have your own to do the daily sudoku puzzles in the newspaper – you don't just take mine! And on a day when I have a test too...!"

Sugoroku's feeble attempt to defend himself went unheard. Really, it wasn't his fault that mechanical pencils these days were so _fragile_!

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 298

**Authoress Notes**: Yami is an early bird...waking up before Yuugi to _read_. Yeah, I can't believe it either. xD

In other words, I'm a quarter to the finish! XD

_posted 06/07/08_


	26. Carrots: PG, Fluff

Happy birthday diav! Also Happy Father's Day. xD

I actually have something written for the right 'holiday' this time, unlike my mixed-up Hallowe'en and Christmas ones. Cheers! xD

**026 – carrots  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 026._

**Genre**: Fluff  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: It's Father's Day, and Yuugi decides to show his grandfather some appreciation.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Yuugiou nor the recipe used in this ficlet. (Recipe © CanadianLiving(dot)com)

**Spoilers**: Post series, solid Yami, blah blah blah.

**Warnings**: Silly fluff. u.u

--

"Flour, check. Baking powder and soda, check and check. Salt, check. Brown sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg; check, check, check." Yuugi looked around the countertop some more, hands delving behind bags, cartons, and mixing bowls. "Vegetable oil, check. Vanilla...vanilla...whose brilliant idea was it to put it up _there_?" He grumbled as he grabbed a step stool. It wobbled a bit while he reached, but his arm and fingers were too short. He mentally whined.

"Do you need some help with that, aibou?"

Yuugi squeaked, his arm still in mid-reach. He turned his head quickly and as a result, lost his balance. "Mou hitori no boku—!" His eyes shut out of reflex, waiting for the impact against the kitchen tiles, but instead he met a warm, moving surface. He instinctively clutched at the soft landing, before coming back to his senses. "_Don't_ scare me like that ever again!"

A chuckle. "I am sorry, aibou; I was not aware that it was dangerous to ask if you would need a hand in your preparations."

He huffed, straightening up and looking at Yami in the eye, head tilted up a bit. "You know that step stool is old and rickety – was it you who put the vanilla extract on the topmost shelf?! Mou hitori no boku, you _know_ I still can't reach it!"

"All the more reason to do so then, my dear aibou," Yami countered easily, sliding past his other self and motioning for him to come back to the pantry. "That way I can," he hoisted Yuugi up by the waist. "Be close to you and help at the same time. Oi," he placed the other back firmly on the ground. "You have put on some weight, have you not? I swear you were lighter last week..."

"_Mou hitori no boku_!"

Yami laughed, brushing their noses together. "I jest, aibou. But really – is there anything you would like me to help you with?"

"You can start by not insulting me," Yuugi muttered under his breath. Yami simply grinned. "Can you get the stuff in the fridge? Uh—" he consulted the recipe again. "Cream cheese and butter. After that you can grate the carrots and take care of the canned pineapples." He pushed the other towards the refrigerator. "Now where did those chopped pecans go..."

--

"There we go," Yuugi chirped, placing the metal pan carefully in the already preheated oven. "Now we just have to wait for forty minutes." He referred back to the cue card. "Oh wait, there's a tip here... 'Set timer for five minutes less than the time specified in recipe'... I guess that'd be thirty-five minutes?" He twisted the egg-shaped device to the proper time. "I can't wait to see Jii-chan's expression!"

Yami's laugh rumbled after the other's giggles. "I am sure he has not expected this of you either, aibou. Is that everything?"

"Oh no, we still need to make the icing," Yuugi beamed. He quickly washed one of the bowls they had used to mix the previous ingredients. "Let's see...it says to beat the cream cheese with butter until the mixture's smooth. Then add vanilla and icing sugar..."

Yami wordlessly followed the verbal instructions, whipping the first two mentioned items together. Yuugi hovered by his side, occasionally peering into the bowl and making sure it had indeed become smooth. In went the vanilla and icing sugar, and Yami continued (rather mechanically, Yuugi noted after about another five minutes) flicking his wrist in constant rotation.

"I think it's okay now, mou hitori no boku," Yuugi piped up, sticking in a finger discreetly into the icing mixture. Yami heaved a relieved sigh, letting the eggbeater clang against the sink, and leaned against the counter. "Tired?"

"Exhausted is more like it. That was heavy to whip up! Why did you not get an electric beater to do this?"

Yuugi shrugged with a smile and replied cheekily, "Jii-chan would be able to feel and taste the effort you put into making it – that satisfaction alone beats having an appliance do the mixing."

Yami pondered, briefly entertaining the horrid idea that the only reason Yuugi's grandfather could _taste_ the effort was because of sweat blended with the cake, then quickly discarded of it. The thought was rather unappetizing. "...I suppose that makes sense."

"Of course it does." Yuugi licked his index finger clean. "And the icing tastes good. Do you want to try some, mou hitori no boku?"

His heart skipped a beat. As tempting the idea was, they couldn't possibly do that here. Besides, they had to keep an eye on the oven... "Aibou, if you keep eating it there will not be enough left for the cake."

"Yeah there will be," he insisted. He edged closer and waved a digit, grinning when he saw Yami's eyes followed his finger. "You know you want to..." He drawled.

Yami gulped and looked away. Now how was he going to get out of _this_ one?

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 824

**Authoress Notes**: And there's your once-in-a-blue-moon cooking lesson from the not-very-good-cook, Kaoru. n.n Haha, don't worry, it won't be poisonous, although I _would_ suggest looking up the recipe yourself, because I didn't go into too much detail about the proportions.

_posted 06/15/08_


	27. Nail Polish: G, Humour

FREEDOM IS MINE! ...until July 2 anyway. Have an update.

I am not going to complain about my paper. I am not going to complain about my TA's lack of comments and docking me a further 10 points from my first paper. I am not going to. (restrains self)

Also, we're finally over 100 reviews. C'mon guys, I know there're more of you reading.

**027 – nail polish  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 027._

**Genre**: Humour  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: The muses Yuugi and Yami have a discussion...of sorts.

**Disclaimer**: No, not mine, haven't you bothered me enough yet?

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings**: More random/silliness. And they don't do the Japanese names here...because I didn't feel like it. u.u

--

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering..."

"Mmhmm?"

"Why am I always the girl of the relationship?"

"...because you're so cute, Yuugi. How can anyone resist that face of yours, that lovely, smooth skin, those big, luminous eyes—"

"Yami, I'm being serious!"

"I'm being serious too – and what I said is all true!"

"Yami..."

"Plus, you've got the personality of an absolute angel."

"Yami!"

"What?"

"That's not what I meant at all! Just because I'm more _effeminate_ than you..."

_I'd like to get past the first page here... Are you guys finished yet?_

"NO!"

"Yami, I don't get it, I mean, you've clearly worn eyeliner—"

"That's kohl!"

"—and a skirt—"

"That's a _shenti_!"

"—before, so why can't _you_ be the girl for once?"

_I bet you'll look great with nail polish too. On the toes too...maybe we should give you a manicure and pedicure too, while we're at it..._

"In case you haven't noticed, I lived in _Ancient Egypt_. You would've worn kohl and a shenti in that time period too! And you're most definitely _not_ going to apply those...disgusting, sparkly things to my nails. And I am—was—Pharaoh, dammit, I will not be a _girl_!"

_Queen Nefertari was female._

"The last time I checked, I'm male and I prefer to stay that way."

"Oh please, Yami? Once, just once? Maybe you'll like it!"

"I don't _think so_."

_Have we finished bickering yet? I think we've established the fact that Yami is, for once, completely disregarding Yuugi's wishes and thus subtly implies he doesn't love him anymore..._

"What? Hey, wait a minute, I never said that!"

_That's why I said 'subtly imply'..._

"Yuugi? You're not going to believe what she says, right? Yuugi? Yuugi?!"

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 289

**Authoress Notes**: The annoying person who keeps adding fuel to the fire? Totally me. n.n

You get to decide if Yuugi forgives Yami. ;D

_posted 06/25/08_


	28. Spoon: PG14, Angst&Romance

_O Canada, our home and native land!_ Happy 141st birthday, Canada! Here, have some angst. XD

**028 – spoon  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 028._

**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: For now, I'll just bask in his warmth and memorize this perfect moment.

**Disclaimer**: Dude, did they show they slept together before the Ceremonial Duel? If they didn't, it'll explain why I'm writing this.

**Spoilers**: The Ceremonial Duel, and the real ending is implied, so watch out for that too.

**Warnings/Notes**: Non-explicit yaoi situation. Yuugi's POV.

--

This isn't the first time we've made love, but it'll be the last.

Normally we'd cuddle until we fall victim to exhaustion, but tonight, I can't sleep.

I don't move; I don't want to wake him. Technically he's not even supposed to be here – _a duelist who has chosen to fight can only keep silent_. But he knocked – we both cried – and we ended up on my bed in my soul-room.

It really is unfair – maybe I can lose on purpose tomorrow, to keep him here with me? But no, he will be furious that I don't put my all into fighting him. Curse you, _mou hitori no boku_, for having so much confidence in me – that I don't want.

I close my eyes, trying not to think of all the terrible scenarios. _I can't cry, I promised him I would be strong._

I look at him and smile; his usual stoic mask slips into a gentler, no less regal face when he sleeps. I trace the edges and cheekbones, pausing over closed eyelids and slightly parted supple lips, and he purrs in contentment. My heart tugs and my eyes sting again. _I'm just trying to keep this look in my memory, is that too much to ask?_

He rolls over, without knowing his back is facing me. I sigh, letting a tear slip past my eyelashes, and take a shuddering breath.

For now, I'll just bask in his warmth and memorize this perfect moment. I spoon against him, hearing him purr again, and press closer.

_No, I won't think about tomorrow. This is all I really want and need._

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 270

**Authoress Notes**: Okay, butchered the sleep-before-Ceremonial-Duel scene again. n.n You'll be seeing something related to this mini-arc (that's the Ceremonial Duel) somewhere in this challenge again!

Woe, lectures begin again tomorrow. T.T

_posted 07/01/08_


	29. Grass: PG13, Humour&Fluff

Happy birthday to **Akuma Malick**, although she doesn't write on this site anymore. u.u As well, my mom's back today, so I'm happy!

Has anyone noticed that I always update on a Wednesday? Haha.

**029 – grass  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 029._

**Genre**: Humour/Fluff  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Yuugi/Yami, mention of Rebecca/Yuugi and Anzu/Yami  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Jealousy can be an amusing thing when you're on the receiving end, contrary to popular belief.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't have the copyrights, gosh darnit! D:

**Spoilers**: DOMA series, I guess.

**Warnings**: Content adapted from episode 147 (DOMA arc). Don't take it _that _seriously, okay?

--

"If you are tired, you can always relax and sleep, aibou. I can wake you up if it gets too late."

"I'm trying, mou hitori no boku, I really am," Yuugi heaved a light sigh, barely audible at all. "But I can't...there's just so much running through my mind right now I can't seem to stop and breathe." He threw his arms into the air in a defeated manner, and then, not able to support even his own weight anymore, stretched out on the grass. His eyes closed, enjoying the sunlight that heated up his face. It seemed like a very long time since he's had any time to recline like this...

"You worry about so much, aibou, it's not fair," Yami exhaled softly into the shell of his ear, and although as a spirit he did not _need_ air, the gesture effectively sent shivers down Yuugi's spine.

"Well, _you_ always worry a lot too..."

"That is different."

"How's that any different? Let me share your burdens, mou hitori no boku, it's not nice to keep secrets even from your _aibou_." He unconsciously yanked out some grass by their roots. "Whoops."

Yami laughed. "Since you are obviously quite troubled already, why not tell me? I am sure, within my maze of a soul room, I will be able to hide them from you."

Yuugi opened one eye and smiled lazily. "Thanks, mou hitori no boku, that's really sweet, but...you _are_ perfectly aware that I can always barge in and they'll jump me?"

He frowned at this. "It looks like some rooms will be in need of extra sets of locks and keys, just for my nosy aibou." He tapped him on the nose. Again, his transparency prevented him from physically touching his host, but the action was enough; Yuugi scrunched up his nose, partially irritated and amused, like always. Cuteness, he had long ago decided ever since meeting face-to-face back in Duelist Kingdom, should be banned from his already very adorable Light.

"So what _is_ on your mind?" He ventured again, after a moment of silence. It was nice, and Yami felt a bit guilty for breaking it.

"What Professor Hopkins told us earlier at the museum," Yuugi's eye had closed again, a small smile making its way across his face, clearly taking pleasure in being so close to his Darkness. "Ignoring the fact that the God cards have been stolen, Atlantis has such a fascinating history and I want to learn more about it..."

The taller hummed and pressed closer – as close as he could anyway, without sinking in and blending with his host; peering sideways, he was surprised to see his partner's cheeks dusted with pink. "Aibou?"

"Yeah?"

"You are...blushing." He raised an eyebrow while propping himself up to stare down at Yuugi.

"Am I?" The younger asked absently, eyes still closed, twirling a strand of grass between his fingers.

At the lack of a real response, he was seized with a sudden frightening idea, and Yami hesitantly pulled back. Feeling the presence beside him shift farther, Yuugi opened his eyes and stared upwards. "Mou hitori no boku?"

But Yami stayed silent, a hand slowly reaching up to his right cheek, while his eyes shone with apprehension, surprise, guilt, and...jealousy?

"What is it, mou hitori no boku?" Yuugi insisted, sitting up and turning a concerned face at him.

'Dammit, he's using those eyes of his!' Knowing it was useless to fight – and he could never lie to his Light – he asked, quite bluntly, "Are you thinking of Rebecca?"

Yuugi blinked, and then a violent surge of colour went up his face. He spluttered, but Yami cut him off. "I knew it! Was it that kiss? That brat, who does she think she is—"

"Mou hitori no boku, that's not nice! She's not a brat!"

"_But she kissed you!_"

Yuugi stared at the spirit, bewildered, until a thought struck him. He slowly grinned. "Mou hitori no boku..." he drawled. "Don't tell me you feel threatened by Rebecca."

Yami paused in mid-fume-muttering, and it was his turn to splutter indignantly at the accusation. "I do _not_ feel threatened!"

"Sure, mou hitori no boku, sure," Yuugi was smirking by now. "But who are you to deny her smartness? She's five years younger than me, and she's in college already! I'm still in my second year of high school...it's a pity, really." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "And she's so talented—American champion of Duel Monsters...you don't meet a girl like that everyday! Did you notice how _warm_ she was—"

"AIBOU!"

Yuugi tried to muffle his laughter against his sleeve, but it was proving to be hard to accomplish. Yami was gaping at him, devastated and so utterly _horrified_ at the prospect of his 'sweet _aibou_' being so taken with a _younger girl_.

"But," he looked up from his sleeve, pulling himself into a straight face once more, "She's not really my type. So don't worry, mou hitori no boku, the only competition you'll probably have is from Anzu—"

Yami groaned.

"Actually, scratch that, it didn't make much sense. It should be the other way around: the only competition for _me_ is Anzu. Oh no," he gasped mockingly at this new piece of information. "What if my Pharaoh in Shining Leather likes her?" He laughed, the bottled up amusement having exploded at the look on Yami's face. Horror had found its way on his face again, this time mixed with incredulity.

"Aibou," he growled.

"We should go home now, Jii-chan'll get worried about where we are," he ignored Yami's grumble and dusted off the grass that stuck to his pants. "Coming, mou hitori no boku?"

"Yes, but _I_ will be in control of your body," he commanded, "to ward off any more _brats_."

"Great!" Yuugi agreed brightly. "That'll give me more time to think."

"Aibou..." he started warningly.

"About Atlantis and how we're getting back the God cards!"

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 989

**Authoress Notes**: I know they're supposed to be more heavy-hearted than this, after losing their God cards and hearing voices from 'who-knows-where' (at that point anyway) and all, but I couldn't resist. (_bows head_)

_posted 07/16/08_


	30. Orange Peel: G, Gen

Happy birthday to **TechnicolorNina**! Hope it's a good one!

**030 – orange peel  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 030._

**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: (friendship) Mou hitori no Yuugi/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Yuugi doesn't know what to make of _mou hitori no Yuugi_.

**Disclaimer**: Takahashi-san's.

**Spoilers**: Season zero, post-Shaadi business, but before the TRPG with Yami no Bakura (we're going by manga-timeline).

**Warnings**: None; that's why this is rated 'G'.

--

Shaadi said something about _mou hitori no boku_, and since that night at the museum I've been confused. How can there possibly be, literally, another me? Sharing my body, no less.

I don't know what to make of _mou hitori no boku_. On occasion I can feel a bout of strong emotions, like anger and frustration, but nothing else. It's a bit unfair, really – he seems to know exactly what's going through my mind and switch with me when I'm in danger. Then he makes me forget the interval in which he takes over, and I would never know what happened, except for the telltale exhaustion in the morning. His thoughts are always guarded; I'm not strong enough (yet) to stay conscious and attempt to sneak under his cool exterior.

That's okay though. I know eventually one of these days we'll be able to see each other. Somehow. Shaadi mentioned the room of souls that exists within every individual, and hinted that that's the most likely place where we can physically touch. Shaadi said _mou hitori no boku_ is a spirit released upon the completion of the Sennen Puzzle, which makes this scenario even scarier. And also said in passing that we can 'merge' – whatever _that_ means.

But that's not the point. The point is that yesterday had been...weird, in lack of a better word.

It was a relatively uneventful day – no bullies came chasing after me for 'bodyguard fees' or just for target practice, no escaped convicts, no media pretences, no duels to be won, no Kaiba-kun to pester us about Jii-chan's Blue Eyes White Dragon. I was able to finally feel like a _normal_ kid.

So it was rather uncalled for when I experienced another blank in my memory.

I remember adding finishing touches to my presentation-project for Japanese class, doing those last few pesky curve sketching questions for Advanced Functions class in preparation for next week's test, and reading the assigned Act III of Shakespeare's _King Lear_ for English class. Jii-chan and 'kaa-chan had come up and scolded me for staying up, and so I bid both of them good night and turned off the desk lamp. The last thing I really remember was fumbling with the blanket. I don't believe I even fell into bed before things blurred and faded altogether.

When I came to, it was already morning, and got an earful of 'kaa-chan's pan-banging at my door and the shrill noises of my obnoxious alarm clock that won't shut off even after I hit 'snooze'.

The first thing I became aware of was this strong smell of oranges, but I thought nothing of it – orange juice is a common part of the Motou breakfast. By the time I took my seat at the kitchen table, 'kaa-chan demanded to know what happened to our supply of oranges in the fruit bowl.

I blinked at her scowl, and Jii-chan couldn't help me out because he purposely hid behind the newspaper. Needless to say I was completely lost.

She gave me a pointed look, but my best response was an innocent and confused shrug. In the end I refused to drink anything with my toast; milk doesn't agree with my body much.

When I ran upstairs to grab my schoolbag (mostly to escape the glare 'kaa-chan's famous for, but then again I was running late too), I spotted something orange next to it – and everything clicked.

The next time _mou hitori no boku_ wanted something, he should really just ask first.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 584

**Authoress Notes**: I don't think there were oranges back in Ancient Egypt, so my excuse here: Remember the line "And also said in passing that we can 'merge' – whatever _that_ means."? Yami was able to get a taste of the oranges when Yuugi had them by 'merging' when both of them had been conscious. Yami decided he likes it and so one night he simply borrows Yuugi's body to get some more Vitamin C (which I'm pretty sure he doesn't know of either). Thus he becomes obsessed with oranges. Or something.

Another row completed! n.n

_posted 07/22/08_


	31. Water Bottle: G, Fluff

Civic Holiday just around the corner! (_cheers_) Work's organized something for Sunday (barbeque/outing event) and I don't have a class on Monday. Compared to the last couple of days, this is a good turn of events.

Anyway, this is a short, pointless drabble. xD

**031 – water bottle  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 031._

**Genre**: Fluff  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Of all the days for the power to go out...!

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou not mine.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings**: I'm going to take major artistic liberty here – i.e. Yami is capable of drawing energy from the Puzzle to create a temporary flesh-body. Yes, inconsistency. And cranky!Yuugi for about ten seconds.

**Keys**: _'Mind link usage.'_

--

"...you're joking."

"I'm afraid not, Yuugi."

"But Jii-chan, it's _cold_! How am I going to survive tonight?"

"Grab a few extra blankets and snuggle down."

"Don't _you_ need them?"

"There's a hot water bottle left here, I can manage. Now go to bed, Yuugi, you've got school tomorrow."

"All right, Jii-chan, good night."

"Good night, Yuugi, pleasant dreams."

"You too, Jii-chan."

--

_'Something troubles you, aibou?'_

"Oh _no_, what makes you ask that?"

_'Well, you just seem—'_

"The darn blizzard just _had_ to hit tonight and cut off _everyone's_ power supply... Gods, do you have any idea how cold it is out here, mou hitori no boku? I'm freezing even with my sweater on! ...Mou hitori no boku? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Sorry, aibou, I had to concentrate for a moment—"

"You can create a body?!"

"Only temporarily."

"How long can you stay like that for?"

"The longest, for about eight hours, then I will have to retreat back into the Puzzle to recharge for another eight hours. It really depends how long I need to stay in this physical form."

"I see... Can you stay out tonight?"

"I was planning on doing that – to keep you warm."

"Oh. Thank you, mou hitori no boku, I—"

"Shh, aibou. You have lessons tomorrow. Sleep, I will be here when you wake."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 228

**Authoress Notes**: Nice dosage of fluff, yes? (_cackles_) This is a sign...!

_posted 08/01/08_


	32. Newspaper: PG, Angst&Romance, AU

_Freedom!!_

You have no idea how relieved I am now that the exam is out of the way. Of course, now I have to wait for the results, which I'm not looking forward to... Oh well.

**032 – newspaper  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 032._

**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: He looked, everyday, waiting for a sign, but maybe he had waited too long.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou never took place around the Industrial Revolution, did it? Hmm, guess I don't own it, then.

**Spoilers**: Er, I guess my theme 022 – _steam engine_.

**Warnings**: This is the other alternate 'sequel' to theme 022 – _steam engine_. It's still angst, not the happy ending duelist(underscore)gurl163 (Chey) wrote.

--

A year, five, or was it ten? It seemed only like yesterday when Atemu had left Domino City in a state of shock and had sat numbly in the train-seat as it pulled away from the station in a blur of smoke and noise. He did not move too far; the area he settled in was small and busy, much like Domino City, but it held none of the familiarity and friendliness of his hometown. But it was far enough. The chances of bumping into Yuugi – it still hurt to merely mention his name – were slim.

He had found a job, working at an inn and its drinking room, establishing acquaintances with the customers. His work forced him to concentrate, giving him no chance to dwell on the past during business hours. And he was thankful for that; he could not afford to make a mistake with a drink order or money transactions.

But when the day was over and the innkeeper allowed him to rest in his room, the image of Yuugi running away from him on the train platform was forced in front of his eyes. Why, oh why, did he not work slower and push himself to the brink of exhaustion, so that he did not have to think on it? It hurt to recall that face, that body, and all the memories along with them.

Atemu settled back on his bed, rolling around to seek the perfect comfort – but it would never be; not without Yuugi next to him. He brought the newspaper close, squinting under the wavering candlelight. He had discovered this link to Domino City in the second week he started working here, and since then he had kept a copy of the newspaper, everyday. No matter how much the innkeeper complained, he would not throw them away.

Aside from the customers, some of whom were businessmen stopping before proceeding to the next city to discuss further plans, his only other source of information about Yuugi and his family were from the newspapers. There were several articles about the company, both short and long – Motou-san's sixtieth birthday, Yuugi's parents' relinquishing control of the Design Department to their only son, the company's thirtieth anniversary. Atemu choked; the poor quality black-and-white photo on the slightly smudged page did nothing to hide Yuugi's smile at the camera, with a young woman's arm tucked tightly in the crook of his elbow. And even though he wanted to reassure himself that this was only for public image and Yuugi loved him and only him, he could not deny the obvious happiness radiating from that face.

But he could do nothing – running back into Yuugi's life right now would cause both of them greater pain.

So he waited.

A month later the devastating headlines splashed on the front page, leaving Atemu's mind blank and forcing the innkeeper to lecture him when business thinned in the afternoon. In another state of shock so akin to the one all those years ago, he retreated to his room and slid down the door he just closed.

His mind screamed at the impossibility, that the media lied – anything! Yuugi was stronger than this, he always was even when he insisted Atemu was his pillar of strength – how could he be possibly taken away by a single accident?

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 553

**Authoress Notes**: I'm sorry for making an angsty sequel to an already angsty fic, but Gods – the idea was really tempting.

_posted 08/14/08_


	33. Baseball Cap: G, General, AU

Cyber cookies for those who realize the reason behind today's update.

**033 – baseball cap  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 033._

**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: implied 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: There's never a quiet minute in a celebrity's life.

**Disclaimer**: Never was, never is, never will.

**Spoilers**: AU.

**Warnings**: Meddlesome foo—I mean, people.

--

"Look, there he is! Motou Yuugi! Motou-san—can you spare a moment and answer some of our questions?"

"Is it true that you've found your significant other?"

"What's her name?"

"Rumour has it that you're gay, is that true?"

"What's _his_ name?"

The reporters crowded around the young star, fighting, pushing, and pulling on each other and the bodyguards, leaving only recorders thrusting in Yuugi's face in a tangle of unidentifiable limbs.

"Motou-san is extremely busy; he does not have time to answer your inquiries. Now, if you will all – excuse – him –" the bodyguards tried to fend off the swarm of media as they neared the car.

"_Who's the lucky one?!_" was the last desperate attempt to fill in the reporters' white-blank notepads, but the door of the Mercedes-Benz had already snapped shut, leaving them in a cloud of exhaust as the car roared away. They chased after it, snapping pictures and waving their recorders and still shouting, but eventually the vehicle rounded a corner and they lagged behind.

Grudgingly, they made their way back to their respective studios, hoping that their bosses wouldn't fry their skins over failing to have a solid story on this meaty-juicy piece of news. They couldn't help but wonder: who was the person they saw when they stalked Motou for the entire day last week? Clearly it was someone important, to be spending so much time around the busy and popular game icon, both day and night. And both had been wearing identical caps pulled low, as if trying to avoid public eyes – well, Motou they could understand, but the other...?

Just what exactly was their relationship?

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 274

**Authoress Notes**: Goodness, I'm developing a tendency to end my drabblefics as questions.

_posted 08/25/08_


	34. Couch: G, Gen&Fluff

Happy Labour Day! For those in grade school – have a wonderful school year starting tomorrow. And those in university/college...well, the wishes come next week.

**034 – couch  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 034._

**Genre**: General/Fluff (with a side of humour...sort of?)  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: And here he thought behind the couch was the safest place.

**Disclaimer**: Kaoru, Kazuki? They begin with the same two letters, but alas, not the same person. So, not mine.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings**: You're safe...for now. Muahwahwahwa—(_shot_)

--

He knew he couldn't hide forever.

But he had to! At least for another few minutes, things should settle down by then...

He crouched further down, curling until it was impossible to see anything else other than the hem of his baggy t-shirt and rim of his shorts, hiding behind the large piece of furniture in the darkened room. The door was slightly ajar, only a sliver of incandescence illuminated by the hallway's ceiling lights. There were quiet murmurs echoing in the house, too faint for him to make out exact words, but he knew he was safe. Safe, for the time being.

Stifling a gasp as his calves' muscles suddenly contracted, he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that the voices would move further away from the room he was in, so that he could move from the cramped position.

"...twenty. Ready or not, here I come!"

He reopened his eyes, violets wavering in anticipation. And sighed, as footsteps grew quieter and even the squeaks of floorboards faded from the vicinity.

His posture sagged, legs unwinding from under his weight and stretched outwards, careful of not hitting anything in the process. The Kaiba mansion might be big and spacious and the perfect place to play hide-and-seek, but there were valuables placed _every_where, and even the smallest vase would probably cost him two years worth of his measly allowance. Mokuba might not mind so much, but Seto, on the other hand...

He backed up slowly, letting his back touch and lean against the couch. His arm brushed against something that didn't feel like cool leather. In fact, it felt rather warm and skin-like.

"Boo."

His eyes went wide and would've screamed _intruder!_ had his mouth not been covered by a hand. Then he heard a chuckle above the heavy pumping of his heart and the adrenaline rushing through his system.

"Shh, it's okay, it's just me."

Hearing the familiar voice, his fear vanished and once more his body relaxed. "Yami, _please_ don't do that. I know you're excited by your discovery of creating a body by drawing on the Puzzle's powers, but if you keep scaring me like this, I'll die of a heart attack. Or heart attacks – yes, plural. And _keep it down_, will you—" he hissed as the other flopped down to the ground with an audible _thump_. "We're playing hide-and-seek, do you want me to be found?"

"Is it a game?"

"...yes, it's a game. And you _win_ by being the _last_ one to be found."

"I see."

But Yami didn't _really_ see. He grew restless very rapidly, fingers occupying themselves by picking at the carpet and playing with Yuugi's hair, who, in such circumstances, was becoming annoyed at his darker half's actions.

"Will you stop that?" He muttered, batting away the hand reaching for his bangs.

"If I don't do something, I'll be bored. Unless you have another way to keep me busy...?" His tone sounded entirely too hopeful (and suggestive) for Yuugi's liking.

"Can't you just go back into the Puzzle?"

"But I like it here," Yami almost whined.

Yuugi sighed exasperatedly. He wanted to win this game, but with Yami being such a needy attention-seeker...

"Look, can't we do this later? At home?"

"Alone?"

Yuugi breathed harshly through his nose. "..._fine_."

Yami looked absolutely delighted. He gave a quick peck to Yuugi's lips before disappearing quietly (without the usual golden flashes) back into the Puzzle.

Yuugi simply decided to wait until Jounouchi found him. Maybe in that time he might find the reason (that eluded him now) why Yami could bend him so easily to his will.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 604

**Authoress Notes**: Did I fool you in the beginning? The original draft was supposed to end with the "ready or not" part, but it didn't have enough fluff, so it ended up like this.

_posted 09/01/08_


	35. Electric Cord: R, Horror&Angst, AU

Well. Tomorrow is the official start of term. Thus begins the semesters of working-your-butt-off. I'll see what I can do about updates.

**035 – electric cord  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 035._

**Genre**: Horror/Angst  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi, in a twisted way, I guess  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: It was the worst kind of betrayal. He didn't want to believe it, but the truth lay clean and simple in front of his eyes.

**Disclaimer**: ... (Translation: you can take my silence as a submission of 'do not own Yuugiou'.)

**Spoilers**: AU, use of Yami's real name.

**Warnings**: Dark, torture, um...not your fluffy-happy things.

--

Another scream echoed in the candle-lit room. The voice was cracking, turning hoarser as time dragged on, silently begging for the torture to end; the sounds of chains scraping against chains and stone walls underlined the shrill shrieks of pain.

He couldn't remember how long he'd been here...or how much more he could take. All he knew was that every muscle in his body were aching, body pulled and fastened down with manacles, and his life wasn't supposed to be like this. He'd been just like any other man, going home after a long day of work and stopping by the bar for a beer to relieve some of the stress, and then things had changed.

Since that night his life accommodated a new person, other than his grandfather. 'Yami', the stranger had introduced himself.

They had gone from acquaintances to friends, from friends to boyfriends, from boyfriends to lovers, in quick succession. It had barely been two months before he caved to Yami's seductive advances, and now...look where he was.

He liked to think himself as 'ordinary', even with the millionaire-background. It was only a matter of time before his parents would tell him to quit the job at the hotel and take his place as President of the company. He was, after all, the only living heir left. He hated that prospect; he hated all the publicity and the paparazzi following him everywhere, hated all the scrutiny and pressure. He _liked_ his quiet life with his grandfather and his little game shop, why couldn't they understand that? But he should've known, or guessed – his name was bound to leak out, and along would come his association with the corporate world. He just didn't anticipate this turn of events.

His life had taken a ninety degree spin when he arrived home one night and opened the front door. The dam had broken then; blood flowed steadily and curved around his shoes in a puddle, the stench of copper immediately following after, inducing nausea. Further in was the body of his grandfather, bent forward and sprawled across the closest glass counter of the Turtle Game Shop, the stabbing wounds in his back partially visible amongst the tears in his overalls. A box was on its side a bit away, the pieces out and scattered and damp in the still-pooling sea of red. His grandfather couldn't have died more than ten minutes ago.

The next ninety degree turn of his life was spent in a yell and blackness. When he had come to, he was already on the wall with the shackles.

At first there had only been more darkness, then his blindfold was removed – and the room was revealed.

The only times he was taken down from the wall was to strap him to a chair, complete with wires and buckles. He knew what they were after; they wanted to take his company from him, to force his hand – but he wouldn't. The company was his parent's lifelong work, and as much as he hated to be confined in that office, he wasn't going to let _these_ people get it. If he didn't react the way they wanted, they would whip him, electrocute him, starve him, turn him into something like a man-whore, reduce him to beg for torture's end, but they would never finish him off for good. No, he was at their complete mercy, life and death only a thin thread apart, all in their hands.

_Yam—no, Atemu_, his mind spat, well conscious of the fact that he had only ever seen a mask, a disguise, a lie. _The traitor. I thought we really had something – was this what you were really after all this time? Just my money? And the company? I can't believe you would use me as a tool – was that all I was good for? A nice little plaything in bed whenever you feel bored? Well you won't get the company, or anything else – not over my dead body._

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 666

**Authoress Notes**: In case anyone's confused, Yami was the code name and Atemu was his real name (which Yuugi found out by himself). And yes, a lot of details are left out and a few mysteries littered within my phrasing, but if I filled all the holes in, it would be long...so once more I leave things to your imagination.

Moral of the story? Don't rush into things so soon. xD

_(Yes, 666 words! XD)_

_posted 09/07/08_


	36. Egg: G, Gen&Introspection

University's only started for three weeks, and my first midterm (BIO206H: Introduction to Cell and Molecular Biology) is this coming Monday, September 29. Hello, nucleotides and amino acids! Please to be staying in my brain because I have to remember all your structures by and during test time.

Anyway, I have no idea when the next update will be, because my muses are not cooperating and October is generally known as Doom Month due to all the midterms and assignments due by then. You'll see theme 037 when you see it. :D

**036 – egg  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 036._

**Genre**: General/Introspection  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi-ish  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Do I protect him because I love him, or was the protection born from my love for him?

**Disclaimer**: BL in Yuugiou? Highly implied but never explicitly shown, so it's not mine.

**Spoilers**: Minor-minor-MINOR Season Zero mentions – actually, I don't even know if it spoils anything. -.-

**Warnings**: None.

--

I remember when I awakened from the Puzzle – I was not the most pleasant..._thing_. Penalty Games were played to satisfy my restlessness in the prison of the Puzzle for 3,000 years, the thrill and excitement of listening to their agonized screams as they realized their wrongdoings too late... I enjoyed that. Relished and bathed in smug satisfaction, in fact.

Upon reflection, however, I wonder if I really did play the Games with my past victims just for my fun, to see their turmoil claw away at them inside out.

The boy – that is him, a simple boy – who solved the Puzzle was no one special, at first glance. Regretful to say, I did not pay much attention to him during the first few days. It was only when fright and such negative emotions gripped the boy so much that I was forced into switching places with him.

I know better now; appearances can deceive. Underneath that shy exterior lies a heart so tender, compassionate, open, accepting – everything I am not capable of, that my arrogance, pride, self-righteousness will not let me – that I am ashamed to have neglected his strength from the beginning. He accepted me, gradually began to trust me, even at the cost of his own life, and my admiration of him grew.

It continues to grow, from mundane tasks to life-threatening situations, at how he can place others' wellbeing ahead of his own when it is _him_ in the direct path of danger. How can he be so kind?

Eventually that respect branched into two things, and I was left confused.

Do I protect him because I love him, or is the protection born from my love for him?

I am still confused about which spawned the other – or are they separate things running parallel?

But in the end, it does not matter. We have reached a place in our relationship that no one else can comprehend or replace – our soul bond is strong. And that is enough.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 331

**Authoress Notes**: Cyber cookies for those who figure out how the prompt was applied to the drabble! n.n

_Posted 09/26/08_


	37. Hair: G, Fluff&Light Angst, AU

For all the others who didn't get the last prompt: the inspiration came from the "Which came first – the chicken or the egg?" question. But other responses were cute, so you all get cyber cookies anyway!

Okay, so, uh, it's Thanksgiving and that's pretty much the only reason why this is being posted. Plus I have a bajillion other things to do until the end of October...though I will be updating before/after Halloween, depending on how busy I get. Okay? Okay.

**037 – hair  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100(underscore)wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 037._

**Genre**: Fluff/Really Light Angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: The aftermath of chemotherapy.

**Disclaimer**: (_in fobby Chinese accent_) Yuugiou not mine lah.

**Spoilers**: AU, Yami's real name.

**Warnings**: Er...not much.

--

The treatment began.

The process wasn't too difficult – swallowing the pills whole wasn't particularly painful. It was rather like taking Tylenol when people had sinus congestions, headaches, or muscle aches. Or Advil, if you prefer those over Tylenol. But really – it was just like any other regular medicine, except they were much, _much_ more potent than the few milligrams in those other pills.

But like all things, the hard part was eventually over.

"Atemu?"

"Come on in, Yuugi."

"How're you feeling?" The door remained slightly ajar.

"I've been better, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm getting used to it."

"That's great to hear," Yuugi sat down on the side of the bed, snuggling up to his lover. He traced light patterns on top of Atemu's loose-fitting pyjama top, slightly tickling the other's abdomen. "I'm so glad your cancer cells stopped spreading..."

Atemu hugged him close. It had been a frightful moment when he went into the surgery room, neither of them knowing if he would come back out with good news or bad news.

"How about your..." Yuugi hesitated. The subject he was about to broach was a sensitive one.

"You can just ask it, Yuugi."

"...How about your hair?" He sighed. "Is it growing back yet?" He knew Atemu's hair was his pride and joy, much like his own yet unique in its own way. Atemu had worn that crown of tri-coloured mass with an air of royalty with a hint of arrogance, but he was by no means a downright snob about it. It was one of his most defining characteristics, and it also reminded him of his home; his lineage; his 'other half', Yuugi.

"Not so soon after the treatment, I think," Atemu chuckled. "Give it a few more months, although I doubt when it grows back it'll be like what it was before," he added wistfully.

Yuugi listened. And listened – but other than the nostalgic tone on top of the steady heartbeat he detected no bitterness or anger. Not even when some of their more..._sadistic_ 'friends' had sneered in Atemu's face about how ridiculous he looked without the hair.

"I'm so proud of you, Atemu," Yuugi whispered. He knew it hadn't been an easy thing for Atemu to accept at first. But he supposed, after realizing that the treatment had worked and he was still _alive_, the loss of his hair wasn't such a big deal.

Atemu simply tightened his grip. "And I'm glad you were here by my side all the way."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 418

**Authoress Notes**: So, um, yeah. (_runs off to organic chemistry lecture_) ;A;

_posted 10/10/08_


	38. Box: G, General

Augh, October totally sucks. There's been at least a blasted quiz/test _every bloody week_. November's not going to fare any better either, especially the first and third weeks. Why does BIO206 have to be so asdfjkl;?

But awesome! Underscores work now! ^_^

**038 – box  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 038._

**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi-ish  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Being alone in the Shadow Realm, Yuugi can do nothing except to evaluate his situation.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't believe Yuugiou is mine.

**Spoilers**: Episode 38, I guess.

**Warnings**: None.

-----

It's so dark. I stretch my fingers out in front of me but I can barely make out their shapes. Where, exactly, am I?

The last thing I remember was seeing the hesitation and fear in Black Magician's eyes as he was forced to channel his attack through Sacrifice and consequently destroying Kremlin. I suppose that was when my consciousness slipped past that invisible line; I can vaguely make out worried, desperate cries of _mou hitori no ore, mou hitori no ore_, but I don't have the strength to call back, to reassure the voice that I'm – although a bit lost and confused – okay. Without a sense of direction, it seems like the sounds are coming from everywhere – and I wander aimlessly in the dark, trying to find that 'light at the end of the tunnel'. Does it exist in this dimension?

It's funny. In this vast, boundless darkness I've never felt so trapped, alone...boxed in. I'm not usually scared of the dark, despite the numerous bedtime stories about the Boogeyman and other such characters when I was younger. Even when I was ten I didn't need a nightlight like others my age. There's just something about this place that just...doesn't sit well with me. Like a leech, feeding off of my energy. Like a nightmare I can never wake up from. Like a black hole, a vortex, sucking everything in its path, including abstract things like happiness.

I blink. I'm not in my physical body. Now _I_'m the spirit. And I can't help but wonder – is this how _mou hitori no boku_ felt like when he was in the unsolved Puzzle? For 3,000 years?

Coldness and sadness sweep through me like a tide lapping at the beach. That is too cruel a punishment; surely _mou hitori no boku_ didn't deserve this?

I continue walking, still trying to find that metaphorical light.

But the only thing I can think of is _mou hitori no boku_, if he's figured out the face-down card I played, if he's won yet. I have no doubts he will win even without our Mind Shuffle – however absurd that sounds since I was the one who suggested the strategy in the first place – and even with my absence from the fight, I know our friends will still be there to support him. _Mou hitori no boku_ will stay strong; for Jii-chan, for Kaiba-kun and Mokuba-kun, for Anzu, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun.

For me.

It's only a matter of time. I can wait.

And I curl into a ball, to do just that: wait.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 425

**Authoress Notes**: Kremlin is the Feral Imp in the English-dub version.

Now, review please? I have to finish my BIO204 lab report and philosophy paper and I'm pretty sure they're going to end up being way longer than what you guys write in that little pop-up box. (_scowls at assignments_) I know people are still reading and probably do have a bunch of other stuff to do like me, but taking 30 seconds to drop me a line won't be so bad, right? Reviews will make me very, very happy right about now. T_T

Halloween's coming up this Friday; I hope everyone will have a great time! Happy trick-or-treating and dress warmly! Remember to stay safe and avoid melamine-contaminated candies! xD

And to all writers participating in NaNoWriMo this year: best of luck to reaching your 50,000 words!

_posted 10/29/08_


	39. Markers: G, Fluff

Unreal. I still have tests even though I am three weeks away from finals. _Finals. FINALS._ This will kill me, I just know it. (_pulls at hair_)

I might manage another update before that. If not, then expect something after the day of my second exam: December 8, 11, 18. Yeah, _definitely_ looking forward to those days. (_eyeroll_)

**039 – markers  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 039._

**Genre**: Fluff  
**Ratings**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: He needed to have his fears reassured.

**Disclaimer**: I'm a university student who needs to pay for tuition. What makes you think I have left over money to fight for copyrights?

**Spoilers**: For what will happen at the end of the series.

**Warnings**: Semi-solid Yami. You so knew this inconsistency was coming. xD

-----

"Still awake, aibou?"

Yuugi blinked, propping himself up on his elbows to stare at his translucent other half. His blanket slid down to his waist. "Mou hitori no boku – mm, yeah, I'm thinking about tomorrow."

"Yes...we are heading to the museum tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Yuugi's voice trailed off, eyes a bit distant. It was silly, he knew, to have insecurities and doubts at this point. They've come so far already – and it was all in Yami's right to regain his memories. And he had, Yuugi reassured himself, promised that he would stay. "I guess I'm just too excited about it to fall asleep." He smiled sheepishly.

Yami didn't buy it, but he didn't push the matter either. He could sense his partner's side of the link, disappointment (though not just that; it felt more like a whole jumble that could be summed up as disappointment) barely held at bay. He felt the same himself; after winning the three God cards, the prospect of retrieving his memories and its consequences didn't appeal to him that much anymore. Not when he compared to the desire to remain with his _aibou_, all the events they went through together, almost _losing_ the other... He wanted to make good of his promise before Battle City took place, and he _knew_ as a spirit he could not remain forever in this realm – but still...

He stood up from his perch at the end of the bed, and walked over. Yuugi lied back down so that he could see his darker half better.

"Sweet dreams, aibou," Yami murmured, leaning down to ghost a kiss on his forehead. "Try not to think about it too much. I prefer your spontaneity."

"Mou hitori no boku – wait," Yuugi grabbed the wrist that wasn't supposed to feel so real. Yami stopped, looking at him inquiringly, but all he got was a pleading look. He mentally sighed; his _aibou_ was going to make good-bye so much more difficult if and when he had to go......

He sat down on the bed, drawing a bit of power from the Puzzle to give him at least _some_ corporeality. "Yes, aibou?"

His grip loosened.

"Can we – not go to the museum tomorrow?" Yuugi avoided Yami's eyes. "I know, it's a stupid thing to ask – but can't we go another day? Next week?"

There was no answer. Yuugi took the silence in stride.

"Heh...forget what I said. I guess I was just caught up in the moment...well, would you look at that, it's already one in the morning, guess I should sleep to have all the energy I need for tomorrow! Good night, mou hitori no boku." He rolled over to his side so that he was facing the turquoise wall. There was something pricking the back of his eyes.

"Aibou..."

There was more silence, until it was punctuated by the faintest of sniffles. Yami stretched out a hand in an action to smooth the other's hair.

"I just don't want to see you leave, mou hitori no boku. I know it's selfish of me to say it, but I – I don't want to live without your presence in my mind. You're always there, you know exactly what to say to make everything better, you're my _other half_, for goodness' sake – everyone needs you; _I_ need you. When you get back your memories I'll have to send you back into the Afterlife because that's where you really belong, but I don't want to. Mou hitori no boku," he continued to babble into his pillow, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. "Mou hitori no boku..."

"Aibou..." Yami took a hold of his shoulder and turned him around. Yuugi launched himself into his darker half, arms around his neck, partly surprising the semi-solid spirit into automatically wrapping his arms around the thin waist in an embrace. "Shh, it's all right..."

"No it's not, and you know it." He mumbled into his chest. He hiccupped.

"You know I will never truly leave you, aibou."

There was no right answer to that. Yami held him for a bit longer until the sob receded to mere sniffles again, and stood up.

"Mou hitori no boku—"

"I am still here, aibou." He rummaged around the desk, looking for that one thing to quell his partner's fears. "Aha," he murmured, going back to the bed. "Give me your left hand, aibou."

Confused, Yuugi did as he was asked. Yami brought his right hand beside and parallel to his. Hearing the small _pop_, Yuugi looked curiously, but he smelled it before he saw it.

"There."

Yuugi began to smile when he saw what Yami drew on their hands. It was a bit crooked, unsteady, but it was the effort that made him feel better.

Yami snapped the lid of the purple marker back on, and stared straight into Yuugi's eyes, interlacing their fingers. "Two halves of a whole, aibou," he whispered. "A piece of my heart will be with you, and a piece of yours will be with me. You will never be alone, aibou."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I do. And I will seal it with a kiss."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 856

**Authoress Notes**: Thank you to the LJ community, PlayTheDamnCard, for someone brought up the issue of markers the other day and thus this was born. The original draft was supposed to include a Yami-comforting-Yuugi-after-a-nightmare, but that scenario's a _bit_ too cliché, so I skipped it altogether.

Also, I made Yami a lefty...like in theme 015 – _espresso_. Not really on purpose, but I didn't want the heart to overlap with the friendship ring. ._. (Ha, as if anyone actually saw through my ulterior motive... xD)

_posted 11/16/08_


	40. Map: G, Gen&Light Angst

Okay, this is the 'update before exams of doom'. I won't be writing from now until at least December 12.

One more biology lab report and one more philosophy essay to go! (_makes determined face_) Now make this authoress happy and review, okay? Oh, and – happy (belated) Thanksgiving to those in the U.S.!

**040 – map  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 040._

**Genre**: General/(light) Angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi-ish  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: He stared at the cards and did not know if he felt reassured or not.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Yuugiou or the song. Property of Takahashi-san and Ikuzawa-san respectively.

**Spoilers**: Chapter 338 (manga-centric!), along with everything before and after it. ;P That includes the use of Yami's real name.

**Warnings**: More pre-Ceremonial Duel-ness. I swear I write too much of this mini-arc.

-----

今の僕たちに　地図なんていらない  
闇を切り裂いた　希望だけ　この手に

ゴールを決めず　ただ夢へ　踏み出してく

EYE'S　感じるままに　君の目が見つけるさ  
Oh!　EYE'S　願ったものが　魂を振るわせる　決闘（デュエル）なら

(A map isn't needed to us now  
Only the hope that ripped apart the darkness in my hands  
Without deciding on a goal, I'll just take a step toward my dream  
EYE'S, while I feel them, I'll find your eyes  
Oh! EYE'S, if what I wished for is a duel that shudders my soul)

_EYE'S_ © 生沢佑一 (Ikuzawa Yuichi), _Yuugiou Duel Monsters Ending 6_

-----

Yami – no, Atemu – opened his eyes as the last of the golden rays of the Sennen Puzzle faded away, leaving the room in its usual fluorescent lighting. He adjusted to the body, knowing this would be the last time he could fully appreciate the unwavering trust his _aibou_ had in him to be in control. He sat down, gathered the scattered cards on the coffee table, and began to mindlessly shuffle them into a deck.

The moon was high up, the water calm. It was hard to believe he was back in his homeland only to say goodbye to those he held dearly. It already happened once; must it happen again?

He placed the deck down on the table and flipped the first card. _Mahaado_. Atemu stared at the Black Magician's steely blue eyes, seeing the determination and devotion from his former High Priest. And he flipped the next card. _Mana_. The smiling face of his friend's young apprentice glowed faintly.

_Aibou did not put them into his deck._

His _aibou_ would not purposely leave them out on the basis that he knew they were his most trusted companions, carried on for three thousand years. No, there must be an alternate reason for not including them—

And he did not know whether to feel reassured or frightened by the explanation behind it.

Placing the Black Magician and Black Magician Girl aside, he took the next card. And the next, and the next; the three Gods answered him. _Osiris, Obelisk, Ra..._

He put those with the previous two. He could not bring himself to reveal the next card; he buried his face into his hands, taking irregular breaths. He had never felt this way about a duel before; he was tingling, his nerves were singing, his hands were shaking, his legs were quivering – but in truth, he was simply excited. This was the first time he and his _aibou_ could fight each other, face to face, push each other to their best.

But it was not under the circumstances he wanted.

He repressed any feelings he held for his other, concentrating solely on picking the forty cards necessary for tomorrow.

_I will give it my all, aibou, just like you will. We will both fight our hardest. We will lead each other to our final destination with our hearts. Win or lose – I am glad I have met you. I am glad you extended a hand in friendship, in partnership, in trust, to a complete stranger. I will treasure our times together forever—_

He thought he felt compassionate eyes on him, the same penetrating stare only his _aibou_ was capable of, to see into another's soul, but that was ridiculous. His _aibou_ was a True Duelist, respecting the game and his opponent; he would not spy on him while he constructed his deck.

_I look forward to tomorrow, aibou. I hope you do as well._

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 484

**Authoress Notes**: The thought's been nagging me for a bit when I reread chapter 338 (so I could write this). It's only a vague point and not explicit explained here, but I've gotten it out of my system, and that's all I want anyway.

_posted 11/29/08_


	41. Sex: R, Romance

Well, this is rather fitting. The timing of this post, that is, because my life is _not_ Puzzleshipping personified, thank you. Especially not in this department. XD

And I hope ff(dot)net doesn't delete the story because the prompt is dictated so. =_=

**041 – sex  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 041._

**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: It has been nothing but torture in the past two weeks, to be so close yet unable to do anything, but now, now—

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, if I owned it, you would see stuff like this theme a _lot_ more. (_shot_)

**Spoilers**: None...I think.

**Warnings**: "Mind sex at its best." 8D Just like the theme says; what more can I add? Non-explicitly written – you may fill in the gaps.

-----

It had been two dreadfully lonely weeks for the both of them—

_Kissing, biting, licking, nipping, sucking, tasting—_

—he had forbidden anyone to disturb him, except for meals, while he crammed for his finals—

—_caressing, teasing, fondling, rubbing, luring, feeling—_

—it had been absolute hell not being able to touch each other—

—_moaning, whispering, groaning, whimpering, mewling, growling—_

—but now—

—_grinding, thrusting, arching, keening, gasping, exhilarating—_

—in ecstasy, in a desperate frenzy; _loveyouloveyouonlyyouandnooneelse_—

—_panting, falling, sighing, brushing, rekindling, loving—_

—together; they rediscovered the pleasures of carnal instincts, and each other.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 90

**Authoress Notes**: (_cowers in a corner_)

...what is this, less than 100 words? :O

_posted 12/12/08_


	42. Company: G, General, AU

I was going to update this right after I had my last exam – that is, last Thursday – but my lazy self kicked in and dragged it out until now. Plus I've been distracted by _Mai-HiME_ and _Baccano!_, so...

Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/whichever holiday you celebrate!

**042 – company  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 042._

**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi (actually, it's not romance-y at all n.n;), hint of Seto/Jounouchi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: He didn't want to come—heck, he didn't even want to be what he was, until someone on stage brings him a realization...

**Disclaimer**: Neither Yuugiou nor the song, _Together We Are One_, belong to me. They are the properties of Kazuki Takahashi and Delta Goodrem, respectively.

**Spoilers**: None. AU.

**Warnings**: None.

...This turned out to be ridiculously long, as far as these things go. It's even longer than theme 010 (wind chimes), and that was already at 1,921 words, oi.

-----

"Ryou, I don't know, I don't think I can do it—"

"Calm down—"

"What if I blank out, forget the lyrics? What if I hit the wrong note? What if I sing completely off-key? What if—"

"Stop it with the 'what ifs', you're going to be _fine_, you've done this before, you of all people should know how this is going to be; this is like any other performance, so _stop fidgeting already_!" The 22-year-old clamped a firm hand over the trembling shoulder.

"But Ryou, there are _big people_ out there," the other failed to comply with the white-haired young man's earlier request of calming down. "They're the ones who have practically all the money in their hands, and if this goes wrong, what'll happen to all the people—"

"And so is Kaiba Seto," he said quietly, sternly. "Nothing's going to go wrong, I swear." He managed a small smile, effectively hiding his nerves.

Yuugi quieted, twiddling his thumbs as he bit his lower lip nervously. "And the images...? They absolutely have to be there?"

Ryou nodded mutely in response.

Yuugi would have groaned if he wasn't too anxious to make a sound. 'Yeah, lead singer...no pressure at all.'

The other five people in their group stayed silent, also trying to repress the nervousness that suffocated the practice room.

-----

"Really, my dear cousin," Mai drawled as she dragged her unwilling companion further into the auditorium, attempting to find their seats among the sea of people. "You can at least look interested—"

"—even though I'm completely bored out of my mind?" He shook his head. "You know I can't do that, Mai."

A small frown marred her pretty and mature face. "Atemu, I know you don't want to be here and can be doing something else instead, but Uncle _did_ ask..."

"Yes, while he's at home, lounging in his armchair, drinking wine with his corporate associates." He said dryly and sneered. "And as his son, his heir to his famous company, I have to become acquainted with all these petty gatherings. ...At least this is better than the ridiculous ball held last month..." He muttered something about 'girls hanging off his arms like he was a coat rack.'

His cousin, who was three years his senior, brightened into a minute smile. "See? It's not so bad, is it, now that you think about it?"

"Mai, just because it's 'not so bad' doesn't mean I have to like it."

She held in a frustrated shout. Her cousin could be so stubborn at times. "Atemu, please," she coaxed, finally finding their assigned seats. "If you keep this mood up Uncle will never leave you alone."

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled down into the plush chair. "It's a little too late for that, isn't it? He hasn't even considered asking what _I_ want to do with my life... Hel—"

Mai quickly clapped a hand to his mouth. "Language!" She hissed. "You should know by now that these functions do not tolerate foul language!"

Atemu pulled away angrily. "_My point exactly_! Do I want to be a businessman when I grow up? No. Do I want to succeed Father's company? No! Mai, I'm not cut out for this, I don't want to be tied down with Father's work; I want to get out there, travel, whatever; just what _I_ want and like to do, for once." He ran an irritated hand through his hair, not caring if it got messy even after spending a ridiculous amount of time on gelling it to make it stick up properly and as neatly as possible.

Her plum eyes glazed over sadly, knowing Atemu had a point. His father had never been fair to him; her cousin had been _born_ with the company's weight on top of his shoulders, well before he was even aware of it.

She was about to respond when a booming voice interrupted her.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the third annual fundraiser for the Sick Kids Hospital, hosted by Kaiba Corporation._" Thunderous applause followed, and Atemu had no choice but to clap politely along with the rest of the people who were dressed in suits and elegant gowns. "_In a moment's time, the show will begin. Please turn off all your cell phones, pagers, and other electronic devices. Should there be a need to leave the auditorium during the performances, you will not be let back in until it is over. There will be a short intermission around halfway of the programme. We hope you enjoy the show!_"

Mai sneaked a glance at him, and saw that determined look to look bored settle on his face. She sighed.

Atemu sneaked a peek at his watch. They started right on time, 19:00.

-----

He squirmed in his seat as time wore on. With each passing second he became more restless, to the point of wanting to stand up and walk around.

"Yuugi," Jounouchi asked somewhat touchily. "Can you please sit down? You're making me nervous as hell too."

"Big brother—"

"I'm sorry, Jou," Yuugi offered an apologetic smile. "I..."

"It's okay." He knew what Yuugi couldn't finish saying. "Just...breathe, all right?"

-----

He sneaked another peek at his watch, and to his dismay only an hour or so had passed. The performances were mediocre, although he had to give them credit for putting in so much effort. He had to remind himself that this was entirely voluntary, and the performers had dedicated time outside of their busy schedule to commit to such a worthy cause.

"Mai," he whispered. "How long is this supposed to last?"

"Two and a half hours, I think," she murmured back. "Now relax and enjoy it. It's not as bad as you think. And when I say 'relax'," she added, "I don't mean 'fall asleep'."

His jaw fell slack. His cousin knew him too well.

Thank goodness intermission was soon.

-----

Yuugi swallowed nervously, mouth dry and voice thick. He honestly had no idea why he was so tense; like Ryou had said, he'd done this before, singing before an audience.

'Yeah, but lead singer...?'

The door opened quietly and Kaiba Seto slipped in. Jounouchi looked up, a tiny sliver of relief on his face.

"Are you guys ready?"

They nodded, knowing that saying 'no' solved nothing.

"You're on in about two minutes." Seto smiled – a rare sight on the usually cold face of the CEO. "I'm looking forward to it."

Jounouchi walked him to the door, exchanging a few more words, before he disappeared.

Yuugi sighed and looked up with a resolved look in his eyes.

Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Malik, Ryou, and Shizuka beamed.

He was back.

They were ready.

-----

"I hear they saved the best for last," Mai whispered as applause once more broke out. The duet – a female violinist with a male pianist as accompanist – on stage curtsied and bowed before making their exit gracefully.

"Is that so?" Atemu grumbled, shifting in his seat. He had been hoping there was a second intermission, but was sorely disappointed. Confined to his chair again... 'That must have been the shortest fifteen minutes of my life.'

"Oh come on," she cajoled. "At least it's the last one; maybe it'll change your opinion about these things."

He snorted and fiddled with the hem of his sleeve. Having been dulled for the past two hours and some, he doubted the possibility of that ever existing. He was running out of things to play with...

Hearing a gasp from his cousin, who usually stayed extremely quiet in respect for the performers, his head shot up, and a gasp escaped him as well.

On stage was a person so extremely like him, yet so extremely different from him... Mai shot a quick look to her left to make sure Atemu was still sitting next to her. But he didn't pay attention to that.

He focused on the small frame; it was shaking slightly, and he spotted it right away, being five rows away from the stage. 'Do I have a twin lost at birth? I mean, it's pretty hard to find someone else with the same hairstyle as me, let alone the same colours...'

Atemu was about to question Mai, hoping she would hold some answers, but he never got around to it. The screens stopped rolling down, signalling the start of the performance, and he knew if he interrupted this, he would be severely scolded; doubly, even, since Mai herself made a noise when she deemed it disrespectful. Instead, he tried to mimic his cousin: listen to the smooth, delicate, yet strong, opening chords with rapt attention.

His look-a-like's eyes were closed while a white-haired teen sat behind the keyboard, with an amplifier sitting close by. A blond, whose hair colour was just a tad sandier than that of Mai's, was behind the drum set, holding twin drumsticks loosely. Four more people, two of each gender, stood discreetly to the side but still visible to the audience, slightly leaning towards backstage, leaving the majority of the spotlight on the tri-coloured hair youth.

The chords lowered slightly in volume, a light flickered on the screen, and the singer's voice carried all the way to the back of the auditorium. Soft and strong with his eyes still closed, he sang, "_Here we are, sharing our lives—_"

—an image of a child on breath support—

Atemu, like most other people in the hall, were gaping, at both the singer and the projections. They made no comments, however; they were too enraptured by the melody.

"—_one chance to touch a star – Go higher, and higher!_"

Amethyst eyes slowly opened as he reached the chorus, slowly taking in the big hall, the staggering amount of people sitting there and listening to him, to them. He squinted at the sudden assault of bright light, but stole a quick breath and continued as if nothing happened.

"_Find your guiding inspiration, in a place where dreams are made—_"

—an image of parents hugging their children, one looking suspiciously like the keyboardist—

Atemu closed his mouth, eyes wide; it was as if this stranger was telling him, through his song, something...something other than the messages of the pictures...

The steady beat of the drums came in, prompting the young adult to relax even more into his role of lead singer. One of his hands was on the microphone, the other one fisted by his side, occasionally brought up when he reached the higher registers of his voice range. Atemu noted that he also had the tendency to close his eyes when he was 'up there'.

"_Seek out the strength to win, no thoughts of giving in – Go higher, and higher!_"

—an image of a small child, smiling despite being clearly frightened, prepared to go into the surgery room—

Atemu hid a gasp; the child was none other than an extremely young version of the one on stage.

"_Put our differences behind us, while we shine like the sun—_"

—an image of two little girls playing the sandbox, one with bandages across her eyes, whose hand was being guided by the other brunette's as they played with the plastic shovel—

"—_we are one!_"

His voice escalated to his highest note of his falsetto, the soft piano chords strikingly loud in the absence of other sound. The audience sat, breathless, some clutching another's arms, then the blond drummer brought down his drumsticks and they were blown back by the sheer force of five voices.

"—_with a lifetime's preparation, it's no time to be afraid._"

—an image of a brunet and a blond protecting the sandy-blond from bullies twice their size, both with determined faces—

The lead singer took a step back slightly from the microphone, but still within its range. It was a sign to the other four singers; it was time for them to share the centre stage. They carefully placed themselves on his side, drawing to their full heights: the set up of equality that eluded them for the past month until last week.

As he sustained his note, two more new voices joined with the other background vocalists. The melody was so strong, so soothingly loud, and the lyrics were clearly heard even when the voices overlapped.

"—_see what we've all become..._"

Their hands clenched over the left side of their chests—the heart region—before they spread their arms and linked hands together.

His single voice rang firm and true, the accompaniment barely supporting the notes.

"_Together we are one..._"

They held their arms triumphantly above their heads, letting the keyboardist and drummer finish off the last two measures before they joined the ends of the chain.

—a final image of a group of children, laughing and crying, huddled together in a group hug—

Then as the seven musicians took their bows to a standing ovation – with their hands still joined and tired grins on each of their faces – Atemu realized why the song affected him so much more than all the other performances that evening.

They played from past experiences, pouring all they had into a single song, speaking volumes that others were incapable of doing that night. It was...touching, to see all of them together on stage, like an inseparable family.

Atemu quickly sought out the glittering amethysts, acting purely on instinct, somehow _knowing_ that only this pair of eyes could truly understand him, and when he found them looking in his direction, his resolve stiffened.

He would broach the subject with his father; tell him he didn't want to be stuck with boring paperwork; tell him what he really wanted to do with his life; tell him he wasn't interested in whatever he'd planned out for him...

He smiled lightly as he followed Mai out of the auditorium and into their limo. 'My inspiration.'

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 2,318

**Authoress Notes**: Okay, so the ending was a little corny. (_sweatdrops_)

And I gave up giving it an once-over before I posted because I can't read through this _again_...goodness knows how many times I've already done so beforehand. :/

_posted 12/24/08_


	43. Napkin: PG14, Humour

And the second part to the song, "We Wish You a Merry Christmas": And a happy New Year!

Yeah, yeah, I'm two days early, so sue me.

Thank you for 200 reviews! I'm very glad that it didn't take another 27 uploads to reach another increment like so. (_showers with confetti and hands out gingerbread cookies_) For the season.

**043 – napkin  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 043._

**Genre**: Humour  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Kitchens are meant to be messy, right?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue; fair enough?

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings**: Eh...hehe. See for yourselves.

-----

"Mou hitori no _bo—boku_!!"

"_Aibou_—!"

-----

Yuugi winced. "Well, that wasn't one of the better ideas we had."

"No, indeed not," Yami agreed sheepishly; after all, he was the one who suggested it in the first place. He didn't anticipate such a bad turnout though – the plan went quite smoothly in his mind, thank you very much. And his plans usually turned out all right...excluding the times when he ignored his other self. Which was about half the time.

"This mess is all your fault," Yuugi accused, pointing a dirtied finger at Yami.

"All _my_ fault, aibou? You participated as well! I hardly call that 'all my fault.'"

"But it wasn't _my_ idea. Besides, I cleaned up the last time. This is your turn."

"Aibou," Yami's tone adopted a whiny character. "I don't want to..."

Yuugi gave him a stern glare, daring Yami to say otherwise. _Do it, or you're sleeping on the couch for the next few weeks without a blanket._

He sighed, knowing that even though Yuugi's glare was virtually harmless, he would make good of his threat. Defeated, he grabbed a couple of napkins and wiped the countertop. Why couldn't cake-making be as simple as they showed it on the television?

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 206

**Authoress Notes**: Were you fooled? Yes? No?

_posted 12/30/08_


	44. Code: PG14, Drama&Angst, 035's AU

Happy birthday Chey! (_trills_) You're now the same age as me, (hur hur), so we can, ahem, "suffer" together? :D

I know, this is sort of angsty, but you won't mind, would you? ._.

**044 – code  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 044._

**Genre**: Drama/Angst  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Will you listen to his side of the story?

**Disclaimer**: (_makes a face_) You like to rub this in my face, don't you?

**Spoilers**: Theme 035 – _electric cord_, I suppose. Go refresh yourselves if you've forgotten what it's about. But the same things: AU, Yami's real name.

**Warnings**: More angst! Name in "LastName FirstName" format.

-----

Agent Atemu.

Or 'Yami', as he fondly used as his alias.

He was born into a poor family that didn't plan on having any children. Three years had passed, then his parents took him to the local market, in the hopes of fetching more money in exchange for a future little slave boy, and their wish was granted. They hadn't even bothered giving their child a name when he still lived under their roof.

He was sold and exchanged amongst various hands, finally taken in under the wing of Sakkidatta Itsuwari. At first he was simply just another boy, uncared for but fed and had a decent bed. Then Sakkidatta noticed ever since this new addition, things had gone more smoothly – so he was finally given a name. Atemu, for his origins.

As soon as he became stronger and felt less afraid, Sakkidatta personally trained him in the five essential areas that would allow him to survive.

Meeting. Courtship. Seduction. Assassination. Aftermath.

And the Golden Rules: Never arouse suspicion towards your ulterior motives. Never fall in love with your target.

His first mission was when he hit eighteen. The woman had been so easy. So had the next, and the next, and the next. Whether the target was male or female, he could play his role perfectly. And Sakkidatta was pleased with the money that rolled in every time he finished his assignment, even when there was a set 'break time' in-between to let the news die down.

The fifth time, he was assigned to a _Motou Yuugi_, a twenty-three year old man, just one year his junior. Atemu had been surprised by the photo that was clipped with the rest of the file – but of course he couldn't dwell on the similarities they shared. He had changed his hairstyle and gotten brown contact lenses – he couldn't risk all his _unique_ characteristics being noticed and later used against him.

The beginning had been simple enough. They met at a bar, him cooking up a fake back-story that drew sympathy from the other man. Then proceeded to woo him; it turned out Motou was a hopeless romantic underneath the business suit, but he also learned he was cautious. So Atemu took his time, ever patient with him. It had been two months, and then he succeeded in completing the third step.

But things had complicated. He had broken the second Golden Rule.

He had fallen in love. Genuinely, unplanned.

He had fled the next morning, before Yuugi awoke. He couldn't face the other, couldn't tell him all he was to him was a tool, couldn't possibly kill him.

Now he sat on the couch in the Motou living room, frowning, guilty, and thinking. There were obvious signs of a struggle in the Game Shop – and he knew they took him. Who, how, and where. If there was any mishap in the plan, then there was the backup at The Chamber. But he couldn't go! He didn't want to see Yuugi's torn expression, didn't want to see all the old and fresh wounds they inflicted upon him, didn't want to be the one to physically hurt him, because once he stepped into _that room_ he knew they would give him the items. And if he showed any compassion in front of _them_...

_I—I'm sorry. I didn't think things would turn out this way – why did I have to fall in love with you? If I hadn't, then this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be a coward, sitting here, and you wouldn't be wishing you were dead instead of alive. Had the circumstances been more different I wouldn't have left you, but... I'm sorry. Why did I have to fall in love with you?_

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 622

**Authoress Notes**: So does Atemu/Yami still look like the same jerk back in theme 035?

Japanese translations:  
_sakkidatta_ – bloodthirsty  
_itsuwari_ – lies  
I know, I'm very unoriginal and that makes no grammatical sense whatsoever.

_posted 01/16/09_


	45. Kittens: G, Fluff, AU

Happy Lunar New Year! I'm Chinese so of course I celebrate it...with lots and lots of good food. *w* Here's to hoping a wonderful year of the Ox.

That said, next week will be dubbed Week of Doom for obvious reasons. Two labs and three tests in three days, haha, can I say insane professors?

**045 – kittens  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 045._

**Genre**: Fluff  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: His boundless kindness continues to amaze him.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Yuugiou still belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

**Spoilers**: None – AU.

**Warnings**: None.

-----

While walking home one afternoon after school with his best friend, Yuugi accidentally stumbled on to something that he wished he never laid eyes on.

The wooden crate was actually quite inconspicuous, partially hidden in the shadows of a three-storey building. The box was worn and mahogany paint was peeling everywhere; he would have bypassed it as a piece of ordinary garbage had it not been for the strange noises that seemed to come from it. The phrase _curiosity killed the cat_ ran through his head, but he ignored it, and his friend, Atemu, could only follow him uneasily, wary of possible dangers lurking in the alleyway.

"Atemu," he gasped, partly in astonishment and partly in awe at the sight in front of him, and grabbed him by the right arm. "Who would've done such a thing?!"

He sighed in relief when he noticed it was nothing life-threatening. "Obviously by someone who doesn't have a heart." Atemu squatted down to try and lure one of the kittens out of the box. "Here kitty, kitty..."

It took several minutes before one of them came timidly forward, nudging Atemu's outstretched hand with its wet nose, testing the safety of the two humans. The kitten allowed him to scoop it up into his arms, limbs dangling and waving. Yuugi smiled delightfully at it, and cooed.

"If only 'kaa-san isn't allergic to animal furs... I'd want to keep one or two!" Yuugi stroked the kitten's head, smiling brighter when he heard a satisfied _mew_.

Atemu volunteered to take them home (oh no, definitely _not_ for selfish reasons). "I think there's enough room for the five of them at my place." He crouched to peer into the crate, where four pairs of eyes glowed back at him. "Provided, of course, that you come over and help me take care of them," he teased, standing back up.

"You bet I will," Yuugi grinned as he plucked the kitten from Atemu's arms so he could cradle it. "But are you sure your parents are okay with it?" Yuugi nuzzled the kitten with his nose as his friend nodded.

"I'm sure," Atemu affirmed, playfully snatching the animal away so he could cuddle it again. The kitten mewled in protest.

"Aw, he hates you already," Yuugi grinned.

"It does not," he huffed, eying the defiant stare he got back. "If it does, well, let's just say you'll be really busy at my house."

"It'll be like an extra-long sleepover!"

"Oh no, it won't. It would more likely be a permanent role change...how does Yuugi Hassan sound to you?"

Yuugi blushed lightly, mind going haywire at the thought of changing to his friend's surname. He certainly made it sound like they were getting married or something...but there was no way he was going to be stuck with the girl's role! "Nah...how about Motou Atemu?"

The kitten mewled.

"I guess he agrees with me," Yuugi said, triumphant.

Atemu hid a smile behind his pout.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 493

**Authoress Notes**: Nothing like bonding over the love of animals, haha.

And yes, Yuugi refers to the kitten as a 'he' because he's an animal lover. Atemu refers to the same kitten as an 'it' because, well...it's Atemu. That was deliberate.

_posted 01/26/09_


	46. Recycling: PG13, General, AU

All righty! This week and last were a nightmare, the weather today makes me cranky, and February is just _not_ my month (no, it does not have anything to do with Valentine's Day, despite popular consensus and suspicions). My original plan this year is to post up that V-Day one-shot I actually finished, but now I don't feel like it. At least not until I get a White Day counterpart written first. Hopefully next year, then.

The only thing that's keeping alive and awake is the thought of Reading Week. Goodness, I thought this holiday would never come.

**046 – recycling  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 046._

**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Atemu/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: He was supposed to be annoyed that there were people protesting about his company, not amused by this particular protestor.

**Disclaimer**: _It's time do sue!_ No, wait, wait, I meant, it's time to _duel_. See, don't own Yuugiou.

**Spoilers**: AU.

**Warnings**: A slight stretch from the prompt.

-----

"Protest against the Sennen Corporation for their continued production of toxic chemicals! Protect the environment and the people. Protect the earth we live in!"

Crimson eyes glittered in amusement as they gazed out the heavily tinted window of the limo. His lips formed a half-smirk at the demonstration.

Up at the driver's seat, his chauffeur frowned. He pressed the intercom button so his boss could have an idea of what was happening outside. "_Atemu-sama, this is the fifth day in a row that they're causing a disturbance at the company's front doors; should I call security and escort them away from the premises?_"

"_That won't be necessary, Watanabe. Just carry on like usual._" He closed his eyes and leaned back against the leather-cushioned seat, bringing his wineglass to his lips to appreciate the aroma of dry red wine before sipping the drink.

The limo stopped, going no further because of the group that mobbed at the garage door. Watanabe rolled down his window and glared at the protestors. "Can you move out of the way? We are an extremely busy company and we run on a tight schedule—"

"Atemu-san, we know you're in there! As busy as your schedule is, please just hear us out for a moment. Your company makes millions and billions of dollars every year, and yes, that's all well and worth congratulations, but your waste products are continuing to harm the environment. Have you thought about how much of an impact this will have on us and the rest of the world? You need to stop destroying life and consider the consequences of your business decisions – this will be the planet your children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren live in! Do you want them to have to wear oxygen masks to wherever they go because the air quality is so poor? Think of their futures, if not your own—"

Crimson eyes opened as the person rambled on and they stared straight into hard, determined amethysts. He raised his eyebrows and watched the young man form words with perfect cherry-red lips; frown with a tightening of his brows; and carry his message through his eyes – oh, his _eyes_. Atemu blocked out the rest of the speech and instead focused on the appearance of the person.

"_Atemu-sama? You have a meeting in five minutes; if this boy is bothering you I can—_"

"_It's nothing, Watanabe. I'll take care of it myself._" Atemu shut off the intercom and unwound his legs from their crossed position. Finding the handle, he pulled and pushed the door open. The heel of a single, shiny, well-polished black shoe hit the cement ground before more people crowded around the vehicle.

"—and – Atemu-san! You have finally come out of the safety of barricades and face the problem your company produces? It's _about_ _time_—"

"_Yuugi_," a blond behind said young man hissed, pulling on his elbow. "I know you're passionate about this, but this _is_ Atemu-san you're talking to. At least show some respect to the guy."

"I'll show him respect when he respects the environment," Yuugi bit back, not bothering to lower his voice.

Atemu was very, very amused. He needed to give credit to this persistent little vixen in front of him; no one spoke to, or about, him this way, and he found this alluring. He saw it as a challenge – and he had never backed down from a challenge before.

Wooing this one should be rewarding. After all, he liked fire in a person, and he liked it even better if he was the only one who could tame it.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 602

**Authoress Notes**: Ha, ha, ha... (_head/desk_) Shoot me now, that was horribly done. I have never really participated in a protest before, so the whole protest-speech might have been too forceful/unnatural. In any case, I apologize for that aspect of this.

Happy Valentine's, Single Awareness Day, what will you! =)

_posted 02/12/09_

P.S. I'm currently opening prompt-requests at my LJ (see Homepage; subject for that is "PROMPT TIEM") during the course of Reading Week. Feel free to drop by and land me a prompt.


	47. Purse: G, Humour, AUish

Happy birthday Crys-onee-chan! I hope your birthday was super special awesome and all things joyous, despite the numerous let-downs earlier this year. Although it's not New Years, it's a new start as your – (_age is muffled_) – year.

Also to Otogi Ryuuji, our beloved Dice-boy.

**047 – purse  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 047._

**Genre**: Humour  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Protests or not, he'll have to do it.

**Disclaimer**: Haha, you're funny; no, Yuugiou is indeed Takahashi-san's property.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings**: Sort of an extension from themes 019 – _strawberries_ and 027 – _nail polish_, except they're not in the form of muses.

-----

He was not amused or impressed, contrary to what everyone else said and complimented. It did not help, of course, that his other self was grinning at him in that all-too-knowing way. He scowled.

"This is an outrage, I say."

"It's not so bad. I think it goes very well with you."

"But aibou—"

"Oh come on, it's just for one night."

"But still! I do not feel dignified at all wearing this. And Pharaohs are supposed to have dignity and pride!"

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "You're an ex-Pharaoh now, so give that argument up. And it wasn't my decision alone; you won the majority of votes so naturally you would end up with this role. Don't argue with democracy."

"I _never asked for it_ though."

"What do you mean you didn't ask for it? _Look at you._"

"...Yes, I am masculine, thank you."

"All the more reason to give you the opposite character. Look, this is supposed to be for fun, now stop being an insufferable, stuffy, Grinch-y _ex-Pharaoh_ and just play your part. I swear, you're sounding more and more like Kaiba-kun if you carry on like this."

"I _do not_, aibou. Do not compare me with that egotistical, self-centred CEO who does not have time for anything else except for his company and maybe his little brother." To this, Yuugi rolled his eyes. Why did this sound so familiar all of a sudden? His action was blatantly ignored, for the other continued, "Despite being supposedly a funny play, I do not like the fact that we are doing it at _my_ expense."

Yuugi just gave another sigh. Sometimes his other self was so stubborn when it came to his appearances. But honestly, he liked him in a woman's get-up! It certainly made him feel better about his own already effeminate features. Let someone else suffer with him, why not? The world could only be fair that way.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 321

**Authoress Notes**: And I wholeheartedly agree with Yuugi on that last line. That will probably be my dying message because, oh look, Tornado Yami is heading this way with his forehead shining. Oops!

_posted 02/28/09_


	48. Lotion: G, General, AUish

So two days ago it was Black Friday...I normally am not superstitious, but it was a _horrible_ experience from morning to night. Argh. Probably because February's Black Friday went pretty smoothly for me...

(_shakes fist at site_) YOU BROKE MY POST-ON-A-HOLIDAY RITUAL. RAGE. Happy belated White Day, everyone. T_T

**048 – lotion  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 048._

**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: implied Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: If there is anything Motou Yuugi hates more, it is his skin.

**Disclaimer**: I'm amused you still think I own this series.

**Spoilers**: None...AU-ish.

**Warnings**: None.

-----

If there is anything Motou Yuugi hates more, it is his skin.

People often say he shouldn't complain about it – after all, look at him! Every inch of his body is covered with perfectly smooth alabaster, not a single blemish anywhere. He should be grateful he was gifted with such skin at birth, because it's every girl's dream to have the same softness and flawlessness.

But he doesn't feel that way, and that's why he hates his skin. They don't see anything beyond what is presented in front of them, and Yuugi believes they will never understand.

His skin is far from being the perfect thing they see. They don't know how much time and money he spends to keep away the rashes that seem to appear endlessly and mysteriously on his arms. That's why they never see him wear sleeveless clothing, at least not without something else to cover them up. They don't know how his hands and feet keep chapping, because they never pay attention to anything except his face...and his eyes, perhaps. For a second, Yuugi is thankful that his face is more attractive than the rest of his physique.

That's why he also hates winter – the season is both a blessing and a curse. He can wear all sorts of things to hide the miniature cracks that make him look like a statue, but the onslaught of cold and dryness combined only makes it worse. Ha, and people say he must _adore_ winter, because they always seem him on the streets, laughing. But he's only out because his friends don't appreciate their houses' warmth enough. He would really much rather stay inside with his grandfather, enjoying a cup of hot cocoa and discussing plans for the holidays – that do not entail braving against the cold.

No one, other than his grandfather, understands why he hates his skin so much. He can even bypass the fact that he will always remain short for his life; he just wants to meet someone who can, for once, see past his appearance and accept who he really is.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 348

**Authoress Notes**: After much internal debate, I have decided to forgo the idea my friend implanted in my head. That idea includes subject matters akin to theme 041, which I stubbornly refuse to write. Thus, this was born. Of course, _this_ one's rough draft actually gave Yami some screen-time (at the end, occupying the last line anyway) but it kind of not followed my train of thought and went down the other fork. Ah well! This was something that I just came up with on the spur of the moment.

I've been doing a lot of this type of writing style lately, hmm...odd.

_posted 03/15/09_


	49. Unrequited: G, Angst

_(fails as an authoress)_ My deepest apologies for not updating for a month, university has done plenty to keep me busy and on my toes. Finals are also happening (just got three out of the way in four days; two more left, waaaah), so I have to do well on those to prevent my (C)GPA from dropping any more. (_sigh)_ Why is life so stressful again?

Please note that this was written a long time ago, and I've only given it a brief once-over. I apologize for any mistakes that may follow.

**049 - unrequited  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 049._

**Genre**: (Light) Angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi, mention of one-sided Anzu/Yami  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Please come back safely, Yuugi.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou is the property of Takahashi-san.

**Spoilers**: DOMA series. Have _you_ seen it? (FYI, Haga is Weevil Underwood.)

**Warnings**: Um... angsty-ish. As if you didn't see that coming.

-----

"_Draw! Monster card!"_

"_Stop, Yuugi; stop!"_

I feign sleep, lying still under the blanket, trying to breathe evenly. It is hard, however, when there is restless shuffling next to me.

"_Let go of me," he said harshly._

_I shook my head frantically, still clinging on to his right wrist and waist. "No; if I do you'll just keep attacking Haga. His life points are already at zero, stop it! You'll accomplish nothing more!"_

A tremble moves through my body. It isn't cold.

_His posture relaxed, but his body was tense. He half-ran to the lifeless form of Haga, and began shaking him so terribly I was afraid more damage would be done. I carefully picked my way over (even if I had dancing lessons and I should be pretty good with my balance; it didn't hurt to play things safe), and over the whipping roar of the wind I vaguely made out the words: "I won, Haga, now keep your promise! Where is aibou?! Where is he?!"_

...

I have always known, that even if I have the courage to ask him, he will say 'yes' just to not hurt me. He values his friends above his life, his honour, and he would berate himself for letting any of us down.

Yet...

"_There are evil spirits which roam, and you may never come back out alive."_

"_I do not care; I will step through this if it means seeing my aibou."_

His overpowering concern for Yuugi; his undeniable anger when someone hurts Yuugi; his devotion; his loyalty; his love...

Everything centres on Yuugi.

"_Aibou," he half pleaded, a silent request for him to stay, with tears brimming the edges of his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to the other's forehead. "No..."_

_He simply received some words of encouragement and a smile – before he dissolved into tears once more, holding empty air._

I feel helpless – not for the first time when Yuugi is in danger – but this time even _more_ so, because...

I simply can't do _anything_. Words, encouragement...they mean nothing. Nothing.

Because I'm not Yuugi.

And Yuugi's words... Yuugi's _presence_ is what he needs the most right now.

All I can hope for now is that he is successful in bringing back the only person who is capable of filling the void in his heart and soul.

It hurts to admit it, but it's true.

After all, how does this childish crush compare to true love?

Please come back safely, Yuugi; the other Yuugi needs you so much.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 422

**Authoress Notes**: Unrequitedness of two people, yay! _(shot)_

_posted 04/20/09_


	50. Dim: G, Angst

Happy birthday **Seventh Sage**! I seem to have a knack of posting angst on people's birthdays though, I should remedy that...

But anyhow – we're halfway through the challenge! _(cheers)_ Only 50 more to go...well, that's a partial lie, since I've got almost half of _those_ all written out, but still. Hee.

I know, you're all thinking: _what? Moar update? Is she crazy?_ Think of this also as an apology for not updating for a month.

**050 – dim  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 050._

**Genre**: Angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: implied Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Please don't let his condition worsen.

**Disclaimer**: Which part of me looks like Takahashi-san?

**Spoilers**: None, post-series.

**Warnings**: Um, angst?

-----

"Is Saito-sensei in?"

The nurse looked up and saw a pair of aged violet eyes. She immediately recognized him.

"Yes, he is. I'll just page him to let him know you're here."

Sugoroku nodded, fidgeting. The doctor had given him a call an hour ago, saying he had something important to tell him. He'd immediately closed the Shop after ridding the customers, most of whom had understood the reason of his agitated state.

The intercom crackled. "_Ah, Motou-san. Come into my office and we'll talk, please._"

To Sugoroku, the short walk took longer than in actuality. The white hallway had somehow miraculously lengthened; the various posters about health and hygiene seemed to have multiplied since the last time he was here. Nurses and other doctors bustled around him, carts wheeled almost dangerously fast, with needles and vials of blood trembling in their racks. The noise sounded so loud, and suddenly Sugoroku felt the whole hospital shrink, compressing into an uncomfortable size, and he gasped quietly.

Then he was at his room.

He breathed deeply, forcing himself to calm down. There was no use in getting so worked up – he would be finding out why the doctor called soon enough. The chair squeaked as Saito turned around to face Sugoroku, who sat much more rigidly in the plastic one for patients.

Opening the file labelled with the kanji for _Motou_, Saito began, "Well, Motou-san, his injuries seem to be healing nicely. Not at an incredibly amazing pace, but we're still pleased with the progress he's making. The bruises are fading, his breathing and heart-rate are very normal. He's woken up twice, but he's quite...disoriented and couldn't stay conscious for an extended period of time."

"So Yuugi can be discharged as soon as he can stay awake, right?"

"That would be the case, except..." the doctor hesitated.

It was never good to hear that from a doctor. Sugoroku's insides froze as he prepared for it. "Except?"

"What's troubling me about Yuugi is what happened when he woke up. Both times. The nurses and I heard him mumble _don't leave me again,_ _mou hitori no boku_, over and over. So we did a CAT scan..."

'_Mou hitori no boku'? Yuugi, surely not...?_ "And?" He asked, almost fearfully.

"Our neuro-specialist concludes that due to the concussion to the back of Yuugi's skull, his occipital lobe has been affected."

Sugoroku slumped in his chair and whispered, "So Yuugi will turn blind?"

"No," Saito corrected quietly.

"Then that's a good thing, isn't it? Please tell me nothing will be wrong."

The doctor looked away, unable to gaze into the worried eyes of Motou Sugoroku. It was always hard to tell the patient's relatives this kind of news. "We're not sure how severe the damage will affect Yuugi's future after he wakes up. But based on what happened and our neuro-specialist's report..." Here he hesitated again. "We're afraid this lesion will cause some inconveniences."

"Inconveniences?" Sugoroku echoed hollowly.

"I told you we heard Yuugi mutter nonsense when he woke up. Unless there's a way to cure that lesion, Yuugi will be experiencing visual hallucinations."

A few minutes later, Sugoroku walked out of the room. He wobbled as a wave of nausea washed over him. _It can't be._ Sitting down on the edge of the plastic bench, he hid his face in his hands. And shook. _It can't be._

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 561

**Authoress Notes**: Yes, yes, I _know_ it should be 'Mutou' instead of 'Motou', but I've grown attached to using Motou...

_posted 04/25/09_


	51. Impulse: PG13, Gen&Romance

Happy birthday to Fire-sama and Lily, whose birthdays were/are yesterday and today, respectively. Also, happy Mother's Day – so I'm updating to honour all the females? Haha.

I am also hopelessly and ridiculously obsessed with two other fandoms, so any Yuugiou output may be delayed. xD

**051 – impulse  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 051._

**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi, mention of Vivian/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: In the grand scheme of things, it really wasn't an absolute necessity for him to ask this question _now_, but he was being his usual adamant-Pharaoh-self. Yuugi could only try and worm his way out of it...without tripping on his words first.

**Disclaimer**: Don't you think after 50 'chapters' this would've sunk in by now? You'd think that the lawyers would get that through their money-oriented skulls...

**Spoilers**: KC Grand Prix arc. Familiar enough with it?

**Warnings**: Hmm...I wish I know what I can warn you about, other than a more-playful-than-usual Yami, and a more-shy-than-usual Yuugi.

-----

"If I did not know better, I would have thought you possessed her for a minute there, aibou," he smirked.

Yuugi's head was turned and half-bowed, but Yami caught the sudden flush on his partner's face nonetheless; it was a nice hue of darker-than-normal pink.

"Come now, aibou, there is no reason to be shy."

He chanced a peek at his other self's face from under his blond bangs, and to his despair the smirk was still there.

"Mou hitori no boku," he started, on the verge of wailing, waving his arms around, looking anywhere but at him. "What are you doing here? You should be focusing on your duel with Vivian, you shouldn't be here, we need to win; Jii-chan needs her to—"

"I just want to make sure of something," he interrupted, looking at his _aibou_ like Yuugi _must_ know why he was standing in his soul-room.

"What is it then?" He squeaked when Yami approached him slowly, and he himself edged back to keep the distance, until he couldn't do so anymore.

"Just one question...okay, maybe two." He was grinning rather predatorily again, and Yuugi would have fainted at the look had he not gripped his soul-room's bedpost tightly in order to stand straight with his buckling knees. _Dammit!_

"Language, aibou, language,"(1) he scolded mildly as he took another step closer still. "So... Why did I feel a sudden spike of anger from your side of the link when Vivian challenged us to the duel? If I recall correctly...the rush came when she told us of the...consequences, shall we lose."

His face flushed another shade darker, remembering Vivian's silly, cheerful, hoping words: "_Yuugi, if you lose...you have to become my slave; my slave of love._"

"If I also recall correctly, you had no objections when she...nearly choked you in her overenthusiastic hug."

At that, his face heated up dramatically, fuelled more by the need to explain the situation (before it got any worse) than his discomfiture. "But that's because I was taken entirely by surprise!"

"She was _clasping your hand_ in hers before that. Was it not enough of a sign?"

"Well, I don't know..." Yuugi admitted miserably, still determinedly not meeting his other's eyes. Suddenly his face brightened. "That's two questions, mou hitori no boku, now get back to your duel."

Yami planted himself firmly before his other. "You never answered my question. And you should know by now that if I am bothered enough by something, I cannot concentrate."

"Mou hitori no boku..." he squeaked again.

He shook his head. "Please do not make me force it out of you, aibou."

"...all right, all right. I didn't possess Anzu, she just stole my words before I could tell Vivian off myself."

"And?" Yami prompted.

"And?"

"Should there not be more to the story?"

"...no!"

"Judging by your hesitation, I am guessing there should be."

"Not at all! You should get back to the duel now, mou hitori no boku... She'll get angry again..."

Deciding that Yuugi was resolutely withholding the information he wanted with an iron fist, he attacked with a different approach. "All right, aibou, if you are sure." He sighed. "I hope when I step out of your soul-room I can still focus on the cards. If not...it is not my fault we lose."

"Hua...wha? No, we can't lose! We need Vivian to cure Jii-chan's back problem... This isn't even the official finals! I don't want to lose to her here! And I most certainly don't want to become _her_ love slave... That would be a disgrace to both of us!" He gave a brief shiver at the thought, voice strong despite his shudder, finally looking up...

To meet Yami's amused expression.

...Oh rats.

"That is all I wanted to hear, aibou. That was not so hard, was it?" The smirk made its way back to his lips, and the blush came back at full force on to Yuugi's face.

"You...!" He was about to shout at him, for making him say such an _embarrassing_ thing at a time like _this_, but the feeling of his other's lips on his had all but chased away any coherent thoughts left.

Satisfied and looking very much like the cat that got the cream, Yami tapped his _aibou_ on the nose. "Her defeat will be so much sweeter now. See if she will ever go around making such ridiculous demands... Later tonight?"

He didn't wait for a response. He already knew the answer.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 748

**Authoress Notes**: I have a really nasty habit of borrowing the episodes, don't I?

(1) Remember they're in Yuugi's soul-room. They're capable of hearing each other's thoughts...as it is technically thoughts in there.

_posted 05/10/09_


	52. Regret: G, General

_Gyakuten Kenji_ is released today! Unfortunately this theme isn't as pink as Edgeworth...haha.

I figure I should update before May's over... Anyhow, I think I've bitten off more than I can chew this summer: a summer course from now until August, work, catching up on anime, and now, struggling to learn Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2 in c minor, the first movement. _(laughs sheepishly)_ Writing's on pretty low priority right now, whatnot with me jumping between _four_ fandoms (Yuugiou, Toshokan Sensou, Soul Eater, Nodame Cantabile)...let's see how alive I will be by the beginning of September.

Now, enough of my rambling.

**052 – regret  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 052._

**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yuugi/Yami  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: To live life without regrets.

**Disclaimer**: DWD. (Disclaimer? What Disclaimer?) – _Oh_, _that_ disclaimer. Yuugiou's not mine.

**Spoilers**: Yami's real name. Honestly, that's not much of a spoiler anymore, is it?

**Warnings**: None.

-----

Jii-chan had always believed that one should live life without regrets. He stood strongly that one should do everything and anything one wanted, because life was short and time was precious and limited. One never knew when one would be involved in an accident or taken by some deadly illness. That was probably the reason why he was so adventurous when he was younger.

I grew up with that motto, and lived by it. Jii-chan had enforced it by trying to get me to do things, dabble a bit in this and a little bit in that, because as long as I tried something once, then I could say if I like it or not. Jii-chan had always liked to admit things based on actual experience, rather than biased opinions.

When I realized that the spirit inside the Puzzle Jii-chan had given me – _mou hitori no boku_, Atemu – would one day leave (_me_, I want to say, but that sounds too selfish for selfless Motou Yuugi, doesn't it?), I knew I had disappointed Jii-chan. He'd spent over a decade and a half drilling that idea into my head, and it had only taken one three-thousand-year-old spirit in less than a year to break it.

The Day had approached, ever steadily, and the day-calendar got thinner and thinner, until a new one was needed to replace it.

I wasn't sure if _mou hitori no boku_ had this figured out, since we were always too busy saving the world and dealing with Kaiba-kun's tournaments, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had. Neither of us talked much about it – what are feelings to a spirit, after all? – and instead we focused on cards, cards, and cards.

And I didn't really mind. Because somewhere, deep down, I knew even if I told _mou hitori no boku_ this, there wasn't much he could do. There wasn't much I could do either. So the feelings stayed bottled up. Jii-chan would've reprimanded me if he knew – _no one should be denied love_, he would say, _so go on, find your happiness_. The strange thing was, I think he already knew. Maybe he understood that because _mou hitori no boku_ was kind of literally my soul mate, I couldn't love another on that level.

But there was no need to hide anymore now. Jii-chan was right, one should live life with no regrets; I now fully appreciated what he taught me all those years ago.

My life would've been so if I hadn't let that one opportunity slip away.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 422

**Authoress Notes**: In case there are misinterpretations, Yuugi is not committing suicide. This is at his natural death.

_posted 05/28/09_


	53. Comfort: G, Hurt&Comfort

Updated in honour of a few birthdays: Tadashi-chan, Yuu-chan, and my first cousin once removed (aka, my cousin's son; that's a mouthful, eurgh, that's why I like the Chinese system of this so much better).

Well, nothing much to say...sporadic update again, I know. Sorry, I haven't planned this 'biweekly' thing well.

**053 – comfort  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 053._

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yuugi/Yami  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Somewhere in the deeper recesses of his mind he knew this was not the Yuugi he had grown accustomed to.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Yuugiou R – that is the property of Takahashi Kazuki and Ito Akira.

**Spoilers**: Final turn of Yuugiou R. (GASP. It's actually a spin-off of the original series. Run for your lives!)

**Warnings**: Seriously, if you haven't read this 5-volume spin-off, _read it now_. Scanlations or raw, whichever. And I hope the dialogue isn't too complicated to require a key...it's like my previous ones.

-----

He paced inside his soul room, agitated, and the numerous doors reflected his current state.

It was not supposed to bother him this much – he was a spirit destined to leave, for Ra's sake – but it _was_ bothering him, and it confused him.

Absently, his hand reached for a door's handle – and then stopped. It was like a gravitational pull towards this particular one. For all his time spent inside the Puzzle, he could not figure out all the mechanisms under which the Item operated. Nevertheless, he opened it, and was greeted by a quite solid, though wispy silhouette of his other half—

"Aibou?" He croaked out.

The figure was silent, glare unwavering. He swallowed, taking another step towards the still form. Somewhere in the deeper recesses of his mind he knew this was not the Yuugi he had grown accustomed to, but at this exact moment, he could not remember that fact. Instead, he was more concerned about reconciling; he could not bear it if his partner looked at him with such hatred – even if it _was_ him who brought around this bout of anger.

"Aibou?" He tried again, edging ever closer. He did not notice the door closing slowly behind him.

"_I am not your aibou. I do not have another self who steals everything from me."_ The 'voice' was hollow, frosty, bouncing off the walls – how could his soul-room suddenly feel like it was encased in ice?_ "I should just take apart the Puzzle and pretend I never freed you; then I can have my normal life back. Even if it includes bullies, coming home every day from school to clean up my injuries, and sitting in the corner of the classroom where no one bothers with me – that is better than being surrounded by people who know me, yet don't. Don't you think you have caused me enough pain? Suffering? Grief?"_

"I never meant to—I mean, that was never my intention, I just wanted you to be happy—I am so sorry—"

"_Sorry does not solve anything,"_ the figure said coldly, fixing a blank stare straight into distraught red irises. _"How does it feel, guilt and horror and helplessness consuming you little by little? Have you any idea how many times I have felt like that – wondering exactly _what_ I did wrong to make everyone prefer you? Then I feel ashamed, because they do not even realize when you are you, and I am I! And I can't even tell anyone this, because they'll just laugh at me. 'Yuugi, stop being silly,'"_, he mimicked Anzu's voice perfectly. _"'Yeah, Yuugi, what's gotten into you?'"_ – Jounouchi – _"'You aren't the type to say this kind of stuff!'"_ – Honda.

He took a step back and his back met with a firm surface; everything it said was echoing around the now-enclosed room. Phrases leaped out at him, the most prominent being, _and pretend I never freed you, I should just take apart the Puzzle_. He held his head in his arms as if they could block out the accusations; he recoiled and slid down the wall, the impact of the words much stronger than he wanted them to be. _Why_ was he caring so much about what aib—Yuugi thought of him anyway? It was not as if they were—

'—_Mou hitori no boku! Where are you?'_

_Aibou?_

He opened his eyes, not remembering or caring when he had closed them in the first place, and to his surprise he saw black-Yuugi losing its solidity. He watched it turn lighter and lighter and parts of him dissipating, reminding him terribly of that duel with Dark Malik, the Ultimate Game of Darkness.

'_Mou hitori no boku!'_ The voice grew stronger along with soft, running steps.

_I am here_, he wanted to shout to reassure his worried charge, but he could not. He was tempted to shut down there and then – to hide forever and never have to face another Yuugi in such a—such a—

"There you are, mou hitori no boku. It took me absolutely forever to find you," Yuugi panted, hunched to bring his breathing rate back to normal. "Mou hitori no boku?"

He refused to look up, despite the concerned tone. He did not want to see _that_ kind of fire burning in the depths of mauve eyes he was so fond of, did not want to see that beautiful face contorted in fury. Did not, did not, did _not_.

"Mou hitori no boku," Yuugi spoke gently, warm hands trying to pry apart the tight grip he had around his head to no avail. "Please look at me."

Something in the plea made him tilt his head sideways to peek through the safety of his arms. Yuugi was worried – he knew and expected that much – but there were wet and dried traces of tears on his face. Startled by how his other was affected, his immediate reaction was to wipe away the ones gathering at the corners of his eyes. He did not like to see his partner cry either. Black lashes tickled his thumbs as he attempted to get all of them before they fell.

"Please don't listen to Yakou," Yuugi whispered, hands trapping Yami's to his face. "There wasn't an ounce of truth in it – _none at all_ – so stop beating yourself over it. When I said I would give you my memories, I meant it – _all _of it. If we share a body already, what's stopping me from sharing anything else with you? Mou hitori no boku, please – look at me please—"

"Aibou," he choked, feeling moisture on his face. Arms brought him forward. He did not deserve this kindness—

But he would gladly take whatever his _aibou_ offered, because he was, for once, sheltered from the world for a moment.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 969

**Authoress Notes**: I love dark!Yuugi and angsty!Yami; do you? *w*

This is one of my favourites so far – what do you guys think?

_posted 06/04/09_


	54. Weakness: G, General

Just a short, quick update.

It's exams time again – though not for me, thank goodness. _Ganbatte kudasai, minna-san!_ Summer's just around the corner, hang in there!

**054 – weakness  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 054._

**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami + Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: The King of Games has no weaknesses.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou belongs to Takahashi Kazuki. And my name looks nothing like that.

**Spoilers**: None...I think.

**Warnings**: Really short. Thanks to **Fated-Shadows** for the part-inspiration in this, although it turned out a bit differently than the original idea.

-----

The King of Games is not afraid.

He does not quiver in the face of danger – he defies its authority and wins.

He does not shy away from threats – he fights to protect those he holds dear and wins.

He does not put others at risk if he can help it – it will be him acting as their shield against the evil. And he will win.

But how can a single person – especially his eyes – bring him to his knees and lay at the other's complete mercy?

The King of Games has no weaknesses.

Except for his _aibou_, Motou Yuugi.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 100

**Authoress Notes**: Exactly 100 words. I'm surprised...the first time I've ever done something like that.

_posted 06/20/09_


	55. Hunger: PG14, General

Happy 142nd birthday, Canada. I'm posting on Canada Day again! Go me.

Finally, there's a _Toshokan Sensou (Library War)_ section on this site. _(throws confetti)_ Never thought that would happen...

**055 – hunger  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 055._

**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi, non-con Dartz/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: He's going to make sure he completely destroys himself, and he's going to start with him.

**Disclaimer**: The legal papers flew away by a great gust of wind.

**Spoilers**: DOMA arc, sort of.

**Warnings**: Total artistic licence taking over right here.

-----

"Do you have any idea how attractive you are?"

He turned around at the sound of the voice. It sent shivers down his spine, but it was welcoming, in a way. The constant humming silence was slowly making him go crazy; he was used to Jounouchi's boisterous attitude, Honda's retaliations to Jounouchi's stupid actions, and Anzu's mother-henning. "You're...Dartz."

"I am honoured you recognize me despite our brief encounter earlier," he bowed, smirking. "Alas, you are not the one supposed to be here, stuck in a stone tablet and waiting to be sacrificed."

Yuugi knew where this was going. "Mou hitori no boku will not be defeated by the likes of you."

Dartz laughed softly, amused by the defiance. "Do you think so?"

"I _know_ so," he fired back, glaring.

"If he is truly as great as you say, then why didn't he persuade you to _not_ take his place in the Seal? Why is he not here yet?"

"He's coming."

"Are you sure? How do you know for certain that he is not happy now that he has a body of his own to control? He would not have to worry about you not liking what he does – like playing the Orichalcos Seal over and over again. I am sure he enjoys using that power..."

"You're wrong. Mou hitori no boku will never betray me like that!"

"And that girl you're so smitten with," Dartz continued as though there was no interruption. "Don't you think your affections are so wasted on her? Anzu, is it? Should I take care of that as well?"

"Leave her out of this!"

"But your other self has so effortlessly taken her away from you, with only a smile..."

"Stop it! Mou hitori no boku did no such thing!"

"I can sense doubt starting to bud in your mind. Why don't I put you at ease?" He stepped closer.

"What are you doing? Stay away from me!"

"Oh no, little Yuugi. I am going to make sure your other self completely destroys himself, and I'm going to start with you. Now, let's see if you taste as delicious as you look..."

"Mou hitori no—" _boku, where are you?_

-----

"Pharaoh," Dartz drawled. "Allow me to show you something that might interest you."

Yami glared. "Stop playing games, Dartz, and just make your move."

"Gladly." Four Mirror Knights appeared on the field.

"Aibou—!"

His eyes were hollow, no life in the sea of violet. Yuugi's face was a mask of blankness Yami almost didn't recognize – and it terrified him.

"What did you do to him, Dartz?!"

"You of all people should know how _flexible_ he is," Dartz said with a fake touch of affection. Mirror Knight-Yuugi glanced back at him.

"_Dartz!!_"

"It is your move, Seto."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 462

**Authoress Notes**: Let me tell you how my mind works. I figured that Dartz is a crazy ancient guy so he can "extract" his soul from his body and go find the taken-away-by-the-Seal souls. And somehow, in my little universe, the stone tablets are really individual rooms, and the whole building is a hotel. Yeah, so messed up for this.

_posted 07/01/09_


	56. Desire: PG14, Drama, AU

_(stretches)_ Just got my test over with yesterday, and I'm totally beat. This theme isn't exactly the happy-fluffy ones...I haven't done much of those lately, have I? xD But, um, try to enjoy it anyway. ;A;

**056 – desire  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 056._

**Genre**: Drama  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi, 'Atemu'/?, Yuugi/?  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Desire and passion didn't last forever for them.

**Disclaimer**: (_wails_) For the fifty-sixth time, _no_!

**Spoilers**: AU.

**Warnings**: Mentions of adultery – thus, a bit of OOC-ness, because I do believe them to be monogamous. n.n;

-----

"_Hello, you've reached 011-787-8989. I'm sorry, but I'm not available to come to the phone right now; please leave your name, phone number, and message after the beep so that I can call you right back."_

_Beep._

"Hey, love? I'll have to stay behind to finish a couple more documents, the clients need them tomorrow. I don't know how long they'll take, so don't wait up for me. Sleep tight, love you."

_Click._

-----

Their marriage was hanging by a thread. After five years of living together, their lives were dulled to a monotonous pace. At first it was a happy prospect; they passed each other's family's 'test', overcame obstacles set by society, found someone willing to hold a marriage for them, and the apartment they lived in now was a quaint, respectable place. They didn't think of adopting a child or keeping a pet; it was enough with each other's presence.

But after the honeymoon period, the initial passion faded into the backdrop of their relationship as their work started to pull them apart. One a doctor, the other a lawyer; irregular hours and increasing wealth did nothing to help them create more time for one another. And if there _were_ time to be spent at home, they would either be scrambling to finish what they couldn't at work, griping about co-workers while the other snapped right back about _his_ situation, or falling asleep on the couch like a log. They sometimes wondered if all this was necessary – they hadn't been intimate since their wedding night – but then they remembered some of the sneering faces, and they resolutely vowed that despite being a homosexual, it didn't mean they fail at life. They would prove to them that they could work just as well as anyone else.

As days passed, the apartment began to gather dust. They didn't know when it started, but at some point, they had both stopped coming home. Sometimes they had to stay at their workplaces, even to sleep. Or they would crash at a co-worker's place until they had to go back – because it was just so _tiring_.

It had been exactly twenty-eight days until they sat down properly at a table together again. Neither were surprised that it had been at the food court they used to visit often; it was not entirely shocking either to find another person with them either. So they thought nothing of it, and for a moment, they thought they got back the spark they had originally.

The apartment had been cleaned, had some sense of _life_ back into it. Yet they still barely saw much of each other. It wasn't that they didn't try – they did, even arguing with their bosses – but work just stole first priority. The first priority that should have been themselves when they took their vows.

The voice-mails on their cellular phones were practically the closest thing they had to each other. Short conversations every now and then weren't uncommon, but both were always rushing back into their work. If one of them couldn't make it home on the prescheduled time, he would phone the other. When they first called to apologize for work delaying them, they accepted without question, even going out of their way to bring a little something to help them stay awake if they had the opportunity to slip away. Weeks passed, the messages became more frequent, and they just didn't have the energy to do more than to respond with an "okay," and hang up. Months passed, and their voices were merely conversing with an electronic one.

They didn't ask each other _why_ they had to stay behind so often – was work wearing them out that badly? They couldn't ask – if they did, then they would have to come up with their own excuse. And they didn't want another lie to cover the original one.

Sometimes they wondered if the other found out what they were doing, would there be a divorce? As liberating as that sounded, they didn't want their relationship to end on such terms. They had a three-year history on top of the five-going-on-six – it was too long a time to simply go off into different ways because of this. They still loved each other despite the affairs.

They kept telling themselves the lust would pass and become nothing but a buried memory.

"_Hello, you've reached 011-787-8989. I'm sorry, but I'm not available to come to the phone right now; please leave your name, phone number, and message after the beep so that I can call you right back."_

_Beep._

"Hey, love? I'll have to stay behind to finish a couple more documents, the clients need them tomorrow. I don't know how long they'll take, so don't wait up for me. Sleep tight, love you."

_Click._

They didn't bother to listen to the message. They knew its contents; it was the same every time. Neither mustered the courage to admit their fault, too wrapped up in their little bubbles of lies.

They wondered where they miscalculated.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 841

**Authoress Notes**: Moral of the story: materialistic wealth is nothing compared to family/love.

Hmm, the ending is rather...abrupt. I couldn't think of a good way to end it (other than to keep going and I'm trying to keep it under a thousand words here) so you get their business-y/money-oriented view on relationships.

As for their nameless 'partners' – that's up to you.

_posted 07/15/09_


	57. Stumble: G, Angst, AU

Happy birthday **HikariChang**!

...I _do_ have a knack of posting angst-related things on people's birthdays, don't I? _(eyes history)_ Heheh...well...this is another one of my favourites, so despite the angstyness I seem to be spilling out for the past few themes, enjoy it?

**057 – stumble  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 057._

**Genre**: Angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: implied Yuugi/'Atemu'  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: "I will never write again."

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Yuugiou; shame, though, isn't it?

**Spoilers**: _(frowns)_ It's AU, but it's also a sequel to theme 084 – zero. See, I have later themes written in advance, and here I am, scrambling to finish the ones I should/_need_ to. Go, Kaoru, go. For now, I'm leaving things vague so I don't reveal too much what 084 is about. :D

**Warnings**: Genre says it all, doesn't it?

-----

She knocked hesitantly on the brown door.

There was no response. That was to be expected.

She wetted her top lip with her tongue, worrying it with straight, bottom teeth, fighting with herself if she should go in. On one hand, she wanted to make sure he was okay, at least better than the last time she saw him; on the other, she remembered just how _well_ that last time went. She did not want to see him like this, yet she was his _friend_ – and, in the end, that was all that mattered, was it not?

The knob turned noiselessly.

"Hey," she greeted the room in general, silently congratulating herself for not choking this time. She closed the door behind her, leaving it just slightly ajar.

There was a barely perceptible nod of his head to show he acknowledged her, but she smiled nonetheless – things were already progressing much more smoothly.

"How're you today?" It was pointless to ask; she knew he would not be likely to give an intelligible answer, but it felt like routine, and she knew they both needed that _normality_ even for a moment. She moved further into the room, making small talk, stopping to rearrange some of the items that seemed out of place.

"Ah, are these your manuscripts?" She leaned down to stare at the papers, the inked passages incomprehensible to her. There were scratch-outs and heavily blotted spots that stopped suddenly in the middle of the page. On others, there were half finished ideas that lay abandoned. On others still were scribbles that grew into a frustrated mess. The floor was littered with failed attempts. "This is brilliant, you know," she tried, "you should finish—"

"I will never write again."

"...What?"

He did not offer a repeat. This was to be expected – in fact, she should just be exhilarated that she had managed to get him to say a complete sentence, albeit not the words she wanted to hear.

The conversation – and consequently, her visit – had been exhausted by his statement.

_I will never write again._

The words hung and echoed in the heavy air. She looked at him, weary. He was once a bright, young man; so full of life and ready for what it offered him; he had so much potential. Now he looked nothing more than a lost toddler, tripping and falling while trying to find his way home.

It was not a piteous gaze that she gave him when she whispered _I'll come back on Thursday, then_, and closed the door behind her. He was never accustomed to pity; he hated that emotion.

If she could turn back time, she would. But as she could not, she would just have to see if Thursday would bring around a better outlook. That in itself would be enough of a blessing.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 472

**Authoress Notes**: This was written while listening to Gackt's _Last Song_, so that was part of the inspiration. Go watch the PV if you don't know what I'm talking about.

Let's play the "Yuugiou line reference" game. Hint: the line came from episode 25 of the dub. ;)

_posted 07/29/09_


	58. Truth: G, Humour&Supernatural, AU

_(sobs loudly)_ I finally have some form of summer vacation. I still need to wait for my test results – and consequently, my final mark/GPA equivalent on the university's official grades site – _but no more lectures_ or commuting or reading the textbook or recopying my notes.

Of course, now I can devote a lot of time to finish catching up with my to-watch-during-the-summer anime series, take apart Rach 2's third movement, and earn some money at work.

...Well, didn't expect much of a summer ever since last year anyway.

**058 – truth  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 058._

**Genre**: Humour/Supernatural  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: implied Yuugi/'Atemu'  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: He's just curious, that's all. He's _not_ desperate, nope.

**Disclaimer**: Just borrowing the starfishes; don't own Yuugiou.

**Spoilers**: AU.

**Warnings**: OOC-ness – I don't do this _that_ often, so don't kill me, m'kay? Also, sentences are a bit choppy because I was trying to overcome Writer's Block when writing this. :(

-----

Quite frankly, he's getting pretty sick of apples. He cringes at the mere mention of said fruit. But despite this developing abhorrence, he can still be seen with an apple at almost any time.

On any given day, if he has an apple in one hand and a paring knife in the other, a certain phrase is bound to be spoken: _Dammit!_

People around him often wonder why he bothers – it's just an apple, one doesn't necessarily have to skin it in order to eat. Yet it's not as simple; he needs the peeled skin to be in _one piece_.

And finally, he achieves this with a punch into the air, his face a look of utmost euphoria.

He rushes out of school the instant the bell rings and into the busy district of town, where stores cluster to unimaginable closeness in one block. Into one he goes, out within five minutes with a bag swinging happily from one arm, and into the next-door grocery store for just one more Red Delicious.

He locks himself in the bathroom later that night and waits impatiently, diligently, with that Red Delicious, a paring knife, a candle, and a lighter. As midnight approaches, he takes the apple and begins to peel it meticulously. He repeats to himself: _I won't mess up; I've practised this enough times_, at the same time keeping his main goal forefront in his mind.

Once he finishes, he looks into the mirror, and to his disappointment, he only sees himself. He makes a mental note to tell his friend off when school comes (in a few hours), preparing a rant at the inaccurate information he's been fed. _Not_ that he actually believes it _will_ work...he's simply curious in the supernatural stuff, that's all. Yes, that's _all_.

But it is because of the flickering candlelight that he misses the subtle differences the image in his mirror has offered, and he lives with the impression that he suffers from narcissism. Until he meets The Person, anyway.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 335

**Authoress Notes**: Who's who? (_shrugs_) I don't know.

The 'myth' I used should be pretty well-known, but if you don't, the premise is that if you peel an apple in one piece at midnight in front of a mirror, you'll see your soul-mate in the reflection. I don't remember if the candle's necessary; if it's not, then it's for ambience, okay? 8D

_posted 08/07/09_


	59. Fear: G, Gen&Friendship

I was hoping I would reach the 300-reviews mark for the second anniversary of this compilation, but I digress.

Summer course's final mark makes me one happy camper.

That said, the start of third year is just around the corner, but I'll rant about that when I next update (which says something about when to expect theme 060).

**059 – fear  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 059._

**Genre**: General/Friendship  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami + Yuugi (you can squint for it?)  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: If only Yami no Bakura realized what he'd done.

**Disclaimer**: As Yami's thoughts haven't been elaborated like here, I don't think I own Yuugiou.

**Spoilers**: I am...going to borrow an episode again: episode 13, where Yami no Bakura transfers Yuugi-tachi's souls to their favourite cards.

**Warnings**: Uh, not much to say here. Kept pretty kid-friendly, no gruesome deaths...

-----

_No, not the Black Magician!_

My hand trembles with fear clawing and growing inside. _This is Yuugi's soul card, I cannot risk his life, but... _One look at Bakura's face-down card banishes my doubts and stiffens my resolve. _It will be worse if that is a Morphing Jar, and with Monster Reborn in my hand as well, I will have no chance of reviving Yuugi's soul if Jounouchi-kun takes down that defence monster._

_I have no other choice._

"I summon the Black Magician in attack mode," I try not to shake as my other half materializes in the Dark Game. _I should be protecting him, not risking him!_, I continue to argue internally.

He blinks, and once more my—Yuugi's—heart freezes. _Bakura must have done this on purpose._

"I also play Monster Reborn to bring back Honda-kun."

He scowls. "I do not understand why you foolishly waste your turns and cards on keeping them safe. But ah," he grins a little.

I grit my teeth. _I knew it; he had this planned all along._

Somehow, during our brief exchange, Yuugi has already told them of my existence and sent the second Morphing Jar to the Graveyard. I glare at Bakura's all-too-gleeful expression as he draws his new hand; I do the same.

Dimly I hear Yuugi's apology echoing in my ears and his worry seeping through the Mind Link, which he still does not use efficiently.

"Having trouble deciding?" Bakura's voice gloats and interrupts my concentration. "Well, to help you and move this duel along..." He places another defence monster, face-down, and moves to flip over his other face-down card set in the second row.

My eyes widen. _No!_

"Reveal trap, _Jigo Jitoku_. Five hundred life points will be deducted for every monster you have on the field...and I count three." He sneers. "Well?"

I feel another pang of feeling hit me, but it is not from the pain the Dark Games are capable of arising. It is a stronger wave of worry from my other self. And he stares with those soulful eyes of his...

_I will not let him die!_

Placing Anzu's favourite card face-down in the defence, I can only hope she will stay put and stay smart about being hidden.

"You conniving snake," I hiss, barely noticing Anzu emerging and the others rushing over to keep her under the card again. "How long have you waited to do this?"

"Long enough," Bakura smirks, narrow eyes following the movements of my monsters—Yuugi's friends' souls. "To see that they mean so much to you, to see that you will risk anything to save them... Is your friendship really worth all this? Your blinded will to put their lives before yours will be your downfall!"

_He knows. He knows, he knows, he knows. And he is using it against me. But I cannot let any of them perish. Especially not Yuugi..._

Yuugi stares up at me anxiously before destroying the monster. Both of us wince, and I can feel the paralyzing aftershocks of the attack from the wide open Link. But Yuugi does not have to know that.

Ignoring the electrical jolt, I set down a trap of my own.

_If he plays another card face-down, I will...dammit!_

"Man-eater Bug...I assume you are familiar with its ability?"

Yuugi explains, but I cannot hear him. "Bakura..."

"What will you do, now that Monster Reborn is in the Grave? You will have to use one of them to attack, but then what? The same miracle cannot happen twice," his voice lowers maliciously. "I said it before, and I will say it again: putting all of them on the playing field will cause you to pay with your Sennen Puzzle!"

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 620

**Authoress Notes**: (_frowns_) That...didn't come out quite like I originally intended. But hey, I finally wrote something that wasn't from a romantic standpoint. Which is...weird, heh.

Oh yeah, before I forget: the card _Jigo Jitoku_ literally means "We reap what we sow". In the dub it's called "Just Desserts"...in case anyone's confused.

_posted 08/26/09_


	60. Shine: G, Angst&Supernatural

Happy Labour Day!

Tomorrow will be my official start of the school year, fall and then winter terms, also known as Months of Hell. I've pretty much written enough themes to get through until April if I post two themes per month, so there should be steady biweekly updates this time around – unless, of course, I'm bombarded with things that make me go crazy (these days, though, it doesn't take much).

Here's to successful academics!

**060 – shine  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 060._

**Genre**: Angst/Supernatural  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yuugi/Yami  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: He would at least have a photo to keep with him.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou belongs to Takahashi-san.

**Spoilers**: The ending of the series. :/ (This has become so redundant...)

**Warnings**: Um. Not much, I'd like to believe. Dark-ish...?

Thank you to **magic-cephalopod**'s fic, Photographs, because it prompted this little bunny. Go read it! It's lighter and cheerier than this, and very adorable.

**Keys**: _'Mind link.'_

-----

'_Mou hitori no boku?'_

'_Yes, aibou?'_

'_Can I ask a favour?'_

'_Oh?'_

'_Hold the camera like I am doing right now, then press this button when we're switched.'_

'_...All right, aibou.'_

The Puzzle glowed, and Yami opened his eyes. He had no idea why Yuugi would request such a thing – it was rather...random, out of the blue. But he would humour him, comply – because they both knew it was only a matter of time before they would take the three Gods and the other Items back to Egypt. That, and there was seemingly no way for him to refuse his partner anything.

'_Like so, aibou?'_

'_Yeah. Now press the button. Remember to smile!'_

There was a flash. Then the camera clattered on to the blue carpet.

When the body of Motou Yuugi finally moved, it was wide, amethyst eyes that blinked to keep a prickling feeling in check. With trembling hands he picked up the camera, and turned it to see the last picture taken.

As he had hoped and predicted, Yami was there – a small, confused smile – in a crooked angle, because, like him, he couldn't get himself into the frame properly. But that was okay –

Yuugi turned off the camera, reminding himself to stop by the photo-developing store later that day.

He glanced down at the Puzzle, its weight suddenly much heavier – or was that just his guilt tricking him?

There was no more of that familiar warmth he was used to, the warmth that only the Spirit could give him. He shut his eyes, repeating to himself that _this was what he wanted, the plan was supposed to happen this way; this _is_ what he wanted._ It was too late to undo it anyway.

He'd figured, when the idea first spawned spontaneously into his head, that Yami would probably hate him for doing this. And he would hate himself too, for ever thinking it, but at the same time it was so tempting, and with That Day approaching, he felt desperate; desperate enough to finally ask.

Absently, he stroked the camera. _I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku. I suppose I'm selfish, but I don't think I can see you off to Egypt. I don't want to, and even if we prolong your stay here, I don't think I'll ever want to. It'll make it so much harder. I did what a coward would do – you'll hate me for it if I told you the reason. But you'll never know it, because this all worked out like I planned it would. I can keep you with me forever. I can tape you to my wall, put you in my wallet, and you will watch over me when I sleep. You can't leave me, mou hitori no boku. You understand this, don't you? I'm sure you do._

He took the chain that hung around his neck and relieved his shoulders of the weight. Gazing at it in an almost pitying expression, his fingers found the central piece – the Eye of Horus – and pulled.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 504

**Authoress Notes**: All right, so I'm sure you must've heard of the myth "taking a picture will steal away the soul of the subject" at some point. And I was playing on the 'fact' that only one soul inhabits a body (of which there isn't a grounded conclusion, but that's why _fact_ is in quotations).

_posted 09/07/09_


	61. Test: PG, Humour

Hello again; school seems to have settled down already, ne? It's a very busy year, whatnot with at least two quizzes every single week, but don't worry, no details, because people in the fanfiction world don't really care about real life issues as long as the author updates, ne?

School makes Kaoru grumpy and cynical. Expect more of a snarky attitude from now until April.

Also, happy first day of fall.

**061 – test  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 061._

**Genre**: Humour  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Yami's embarrassed. Yuugi's oblivious. Sugoroku's curious.

**Disclaimer**: Aww c'mon, at which point in the animé/manga did you see them so focused on schoolwork?

**Spoilers**: Yami's name? Like you wouldn't know by now...

**Warnings**: Post-series with physical-bodied!Yami. Written about two years ago, due to my biology class – while rewriting my notes on the Fungi lecture my muse decided to crack a joke about one of the symbioses.

-----

"Yuugi, why is Atemu's face so red?"

The young man paused in his note-taking and looked over his shoulder at his grandfather. "What?"

"I just passed by him in the hallway on my way to the bathroom."

"I don't know..." He shrugged. "I actually didn't know he came in, I was on the phone with Anzu; had to ask her something about the prof said today in lecture."

"And how is the studying going?"

"Great! I think I'm pretty ready for the test next week."

"That's good. What was it that you needed to ask Anzu-chan?"

"Something about the mycorrhizae – I missed the first five minutes and I missed a few points."

"Oh..." The elder pretended to understand the biological term his grandson used.

"Did you know fungus can either penetrate the fungus by their hyphae, or simply form a sheath around the root without penetration? I never knew fungi could be so fun!"

Sugoroku held in a snort of laughter. Now he knew the cause of Atemu's embarrassment.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 169

**Authoress Notes**: For those who're curious as well, mycorrhizae is a type of fungal symbiosis that fungus forms with the roots of plants. There are two types – endomycorrhizae and ectomycorrhizae. As 'endo' implies, the fungus is able to go through the root cells and stay anchored that way. And 'ecto' is the one where it stays outside to 'protect' the root.

Of course my muse just had to make a sexual joke. It's _biology_, for goodness' sake!

_posted 09/22/09_


	62. Grey: G, Introspection

MIDTERM SEASON DESCENDS UPON US MISERABLE SOULS.

I absolutely will not have enough sleep from now until the end of November. And the stress levels just keep rising and rising and rising...

It was Mid Autumn Festival just this Saturday (10/03/09), and mooncake was very yummy.

**062 – grey  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 062._

**Genre**: Introspection  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Where do we stand, _aibou_/_mou hitori no boku_?

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Yuugiou, I wouldn't have to resort to writing _made-up stories_.

**Spoilers**: None...except if you don't know who Yami _really_ is.

**Warnings**: Vague to the vaguest. I hope this (as in the story) makes sense.

-----

It is a fine line between brotherhood, friendship, partnership, and love.

Where do we stand?

We are inseparable, bound by the Sennen Puzzle, two minds in one body. One of us will always be in spirit form while the other in control, invisible to all except each other. One of us will always be known as the _nameless Pharaoh_ until we discover the memories, one of us as the _bully magnet_ until we met. However, that does not matter. None of it does. As long as we stay connected, things are fine.

But still, where do we stand?

While we will always have that 3,000 year gap between us, we most likely do not differ by a few months. Maybe we even share the same birthday. It is unfair to say that one of us is wiser than the other; we are both still learning, drawing experiences from the world, from those around us, from each other. We have taught and been taught so much. We have covered each other's backs endless times. We co-habit, look alike...how can we blame people, who have witnessed both sides of this body, when they describe us as siblings – brothers, twins?

Our continuous, silent support, companionship, sharing of burdens – it _is_ hard to decide if we are simply platonic friends, or something more.

Have we, perhaps, already crossed the fine, invisible line separating us from taking our friendship one step further? Or are we still hovering by the grey area, waiting for some kind of sign? We do not take the time to ponder over it, and really, how _can_ we possibly do so when our lives and the rest of the world are constantly being threatened?

It is a disappointment that such difficult-to-place matters are not in terms of black and white.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 299

**Authoress Notes**: As a Puzzleshipper I of course stand by the fact that they've 'crossed the line' already, but it's really up to you. ;P

And because there won't be an update next week, here's an advanced Happy Thanksgiving! _I have waited way too long for this long weekend, and I have to spend it studying/working on my projects. WHY, UNI._

_posted 10/06/09_


	63. Sweet: PG, Humour&Romance

University conspires against students. That is all.

And I hate bell-ringers, for the record.

This week has been ultra-crappy, and on top of that my immune system is battling a brewing cold inside me. There's no time to recuperate, what gives. D:

**063 – sweet  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 063._

**Genre**: Humour/Romance  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Test revision periods make everyone act differently.

**Disclaimer**: (_head/desk_) I lost the contract that gave me the copyrights. So as far as I know Takahashi-san's still the owner.

**Spoilers**: Yami's real name.

**Warnings**: OOC-ness.

-----

"Argh, I'm never going to remember all of this!" Yuugi threw his arms up into the air, frustrated. "And mou hitori no boku, _no_. I have to study. This final exam is worth forty percent of my total grade, and if I flunk this because you can't keep your hands to yourself, then you're the one who's going to be answering to Jii-chan. And that includes sleeping in your own room. _Alone_."

Said person withdrew sulkily, hands hanging limp on his sides, face in a poor attempt at a pout. "But aibou, I can help—"

"The last time you said that, I ended up getting a _seventy_. That's not good enough. So whatever ideas you have about 'helping me', you can forget about them."

"Are you sure?"

"...why don't you make yourself useful and make me a cup of coffee?"

"Okay!" Yami chirped. Yuugi groaned. This couldn't possibly turn out well.

He turned back to his textbooks, diagrams and text swimming in front of him. Groaning once more, he dragged his notebook over to cover the boring, font-eight text, and continued memorizing his own handwriting.

"Coffee!" Yami trilled, waltzing into the room and nearly tripping over stray stationery on the carpet. "And candy and chocolate to go along with your all-nighter."

Yuugi looked at Yami suspiciously. His behaviour was starting to unnerve him. "You haven't done anything to it, have you?"

Yami blinked, eyes wide. "Aibou, why would I do that?"

He chose not to answer the rhetorical question. "Thank you, mou hitori no boku." He went back to studying, glad for the extra caffeine coursing through his system.

The silence was continuous, only punctuated by pages being flipped as notes were compared and double-checked, and Yuugi was happy Yami wasn't pulling any strings.

But of course, he just had to speak too soon.

"_Atemu_," he snarled, completely on instinct and out of character, as he felt something moving the air next to his waist. "I already told you, _you aren't getting any tonight_. Now I've changed my mind," at this Yami looked helpful, although Yuugi couldn't see. "You aren't getting any for the _rest of the week_."

Yami paled and back-pedalled out of the room, taking his other self seriously this time, wondering what he did wrong. Why did giving Yuugi extra sugar and make-him-hyper things turn him sour instead of sweet?

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 394

**Authoress Notes**: Eh, okay, corny humour, I know.

_posted 10/22/09_


	64. Chocolate: G, Romance, AU

This is probably the first time I've written anything so _mushy_. (_makes face_) Don't expect such lovey-dovey stuff from me any time soon.

Also, happy belated Halloween! I hope you guys aren't _too_ sick of candies/chocolates yet. ;)

**064 – chocolate  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 064._

**Genre**: Romance (fluff)  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: March 31st, the night before Yuugi has to depart for his fourth, and final, year of university.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou is the property of Takahashi-san. Also, this is inspired by a scene from _Forensic Heroes II_, which is AN AWESOME CHINESE DRAMA. Go watch it. xD

**Spoilers**: AU.

**Warnings**: Book a dentist appointment. ;D

-----

_Ring, ring._

"Hello? Motou residence."

"Yuugi?"

He chuckles. "Can't live without me already, Atemu?"

"Of course not. What're you doing right now?"

"Packing. Grandpa's worried himself silly that I won't be used to the residence there, even though I've done this before. I'm having difficulty putting everything into my suitcase too... Goodness—Grandpa!" Yuugi covers the mouthpiece. "You've already given me that, and even if I run out I'll be able to buy it in Tokyo. Grandpa, it's eleven, you need your rest."

Faintly, on the other end of the line, Atemu hears Sugoroku protest before it grows quiet.

"Your grandfather is taking this even more seriously than you."

"Well, yeah, I'm his only grandchild. Who's he going to dote on if I'm not here?"

Atemu laughs quietly. "He spoils you."

"Like you don't," Yuugi shoots back playfully, folding yet another sweater into his bag. "So why are you calling this late? Don't you have work tomorrow at seven? Don't make me treat you like Grandpa; I swear the both of you never grow up."

"Look out your window and tell me what you see."

Yuugi walks over and peers around the drawn curtains. "_Atemu_! What the—"

Laughter floats across the line. "Leave your packing for a minute and come on out, I have something to give you."

"This better be important, the flight's early tomorrow."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"All right, I'll be down in a bit." He hangs up. Tip-toeing to his grandfather's room, he is pleased to see the elder tucked in the blankets. "Good night, Grandpa," he whispers before re-closing the door. He leaves the hall's night-light on, taking care to avoid the squeaky spots on the stairs, goes out the front door, and is immediately engulfed in a hug. "Oof. Hi Atemu," Yuugi's voice is muffled against the other's coat.

"Hi yourself," his grip tightens.

"Atemu, as comfortable as this is, at this rate I won't be able to breathe."

"Sorry. It's just that I won't be able to physically hug you until your first long holiday, and that's what – three months away?"

"You'll survive, you big softie." Yuugi punches him in the arm, although it barely makes an effect as he is still encased in strong arms. "Now what's this thing you want to give me? You promised it'll be worth standing in the cold for."

"Patience, Yuugi, patience." He pulls a bottle out of the bag that Yuugi hasn't noticed until now. "I hope there's still room in your suitcase for this little one."

He gapes. "_Little_? Now I know I've _got_ to take a second bag." He examines its contents. Inside is a myriad of colours, from gold to silver to the rainbow, each piece the exact same size and shape. "Let me guess... You're giving me chocolate."

Atemu nods, smiling.

"Chocolate."

"They're dark chocolates, so they're not as fattening as milk or white. They're homemade and I know how much you love them. Haven't I told you many times I love you the way you are?" Yuugi flushes. "There are exactly ninety-one, individually wrapped chocolates, each made with one hundred percent love and well-wishes."

He does some quick calculations in his head. "Ninety-one pieces..." He gives Atemu an accusatory stare. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Only the best for you."

"Oh Atemu," Yuugi exhales softly, feeling adoration flow through him, triggering a few tears to slide down his cheeks.

"Hey now, crying before the start of a new school year is an ill omen."

"It's all your fault."

"_My_ fault?" Atemu feigns hurt. "So now it's a crime to shower my love with a farewell gift, who I won't be able to see and hold until he comes home for the holidays, and who I know will probably end up simply staying at Tokyo so he can be top of the class?" He places a hand over his heart. "Ah, this makes me bleed with sorrow—"

"Atemu," Yuugi laughs, using his free hand to take Atemu's other hand that is not clasped to his chest. "Stop being so over-dramatic."

"I am _not_ being over-dramatic," Atemu states indignantly, huffing.

"Sure you're not." Yuugi leans forward to rest his head on Atemu's shoulder, knowing that he would once again be hugged close. "Thank you, Atemu."

"It's the least I can do, not being able to accompany you to the airport or be with you during the year."

Yuugi hums. "What happens when I finish these?"

"You'll be back in Domino where I can hold on to you all I want. Then by the time you leave for your second semester, I'll make you another jar, counting the days you have before you come home again. Think of me when you eat them?"

"Always."

And they stay like that for a little longer, Yuugi not caring about the cold, because as long as he was in Atemu's arms, he'd be warm.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 821

**Authoress Notes**: FYI, Atemu's a year older than Yuugi, so Atemu's working while Yuugi's still in school. How they met is entirely up to you, but their love definitely blossomed after the beginning of the third year, because this is the first time Yuugi's getting homemade chocolates. x3

So that dentist appointment – did it come in handy?

Also – good luck to all NaNoWriMo participants!! I am, unfortunately, not doing it _again_ this year due to the horrible month that is November. Way too many assignments and tests, I swear.

_posted 11/02/09_


	65. Coffee: PG, Romance, 007's AU

The fall semester is coming to a close, and _of course_ these last two weeks are when the professors pile everything to deadlines.

Please make me a happy authoress and review; the disproportionate number of people who've put this on their Alerts/Favourites versus the number of reviews I'm getting dampens my mood.

_(gripegripegripe)_

**065 – coffee  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 065._

**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Having been friends with Yuugi for three months, Atemu decides to take it a step further.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou is not mine. It doesn't hurt to dream though, does it?

**Spoilers**: AU. The first two parts (themes 007, 015) are vaguely referred to.

**Warnings/Notes**: 'Part III' of the coffee-themed trilogy in the challenge; thus, this is set to theme 007 _coffee cup_ – though a month after 007's scenario.

-----

Another month had gone by and it was the Christmas holidays. Atemu was feeling more excited than in all the previous years combined, because this year, he had someone he could – hopefully – spend the festive season with. And he was going to ask today.

The bell chimed merrily, announcing his arrival, but it went unheard. Inside was the same busy flurry of movements: a few waiters and waitresses to serve those who decided to take the time to taste their beverages and chat with friends, or sitting by their lonesome to quietly observe the quaint little café and its outside; several queues for those on-the-go and the cashiers behind the counter; the baristas manning the machines, beans, and flavourings.

Atemu waited.

"Just yourself today, sir?"

Atemu smiled widely, turning so that he faced the speaker. "Yuugi!"

The other laughed, tugging on his gloves (to which Atemu found himself mentally pouting) after buttoning up his coat. "I'm all set now—oh, I almost forgot," he disappeared among the crowd, and Atemu could only assume he had gone behind the counter. He leaned slightly on the doorframe, careful to stand on the side that won't result in getting any injuries if someone happened to walk in that moment.

A few minutes he spotted the familiar hairstyle again. In Yuugi's hands were two insulated cups, much like the one he held when he tried coffee for the first time.

"Here, your latte."

"But—"

"Don't worry, it's on me. I didn't get you a present or anything, so this is all you're getting," Yuugi teased.

Atemu accepted it gratefully, half-hoping their fingers would brush again, and he wasn't disappointed. Together they walked out into the cold, warmed by their drinks and each other's presence.

-----

"Are you waiting for Yuugi?"

Atemu looked up from the textbook he had been reading. It was Hitomi. "...Yes, I am."

She gave him a funny look. "But didn't he tell you he doesn't work today? He doesn't work full-time anymore."

"What?"

"The other day he went to the Manager and requested a part-time position instead of full-time. He didn't tell us why though... I'm so upset, when he has his shifts I won't be here, and he's such a darling to be around..."

Atemu's heart thumped. "When's his next time in?"

"This Saturday, at – oh goodness, _nine_ in the morning? What on earth is Yuugi thinking?!"

-----

That Saturday, Atemu got out of bed extra early so he could be at Sanki at precisely its opening hour. He wanted to find out why the other didn't tell him _this_ particular turn of events.

"Hello and welcome to Sanki! Can I take you—oh, good morning, Atemu-kun."

"Yuugi," he began tersely, still forcing himself to relax. "Can we, uh, talk?"

Yuugi, in his uniform, peered over Atemu's shoulder before nodding. "All right, business is usually slow this early." He led the way to a booth.

Atemu took off his coat and rolled it into a ball beside him on the bench. He fiddled with his shirt; now that he could ask, he didn't know how to begin.

Luckily for him, Yuugi did.

"I suppose you're wondering why I wasn't here the last time you came by. Hitomi-chan told me," Yuugi added before Atemu could ask 'how'. "I think she also told you that I'm not working full-time anymore, but she didn't know why—"

"So tell _me_." Atemu finally untied the knot in his tongue. "Is it something I did the last time we went out? If it is, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Yuugi shook his head, bangs hiding his face; Atemu grew anxious. He wanted – no, _needed_ – to see the other's facial expression. It meant more than any words.

"It's not anything you did, Atemu-kun, don't think I'm suddenly reducing my work-hours to 'avoid' you or whatever you may be thinking. It's more of a selfish reason, I guess."

"_What_'s the reason?" Atemu asked, desperate for a straight-forward answer.

"I took a year off after I graduated from high school to get enough money to pay for at least my first two years' tuition. Jii-chan can only provide me so much, and I don't want to spend all the money he made on my education; he deserves his own chance to relax. Why he won't retire is beyond me, but I'm hoping that by paying school fees by myself he'll finally listen to me and stop working. And now," Yuugi lifted his head and Atemu was relieved to see a smile, not a frown, on his face. "I've got enough. I applied a few months ago, but I didn't say anything just in case they didn't accept me. But I did it – University of Tokyo accepted me!"

"That's great!" And he meant it – he was giddy that Yuugi's problem was resolved, and he was giddy that the other wasn't angry or annoyed at him. "...wait, University of Tokyo? But that's—"

Yuugi's smile grew. "That's right, Atemu-kun, starting next week you'll see me on campus!"

Atemu jumped up, banging his knees into the underside of the table, but he didn't care as he reached for Yuugi, pulling him into a fierce hug. This was better than what he thought! They wouldn't have to hold hands under tables, they wouldn't have to wait until Yuugi's shifts were over before they could go out hand-in-hand, and... He tightened his grip, face tilted so that his nose rubbed Yuugi's left ear, and began a trail of butterfly kisses on his jaw line.

Yuugi pulled away, still grinning. "Nu-uh, work, uniform, none of that now. Were you afraid before? Maybe I should've kept you in suspense a little longer..."

"You wouldn't!"

"I _should_ have...you look so cute like that."

"I am _not_ cute!"

"Yes you are—ooh, are you pouting?"

"_Yuugi_!"

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 973

**Authoress Notes**: Hitomi calling Yuugi "a darling" is purely coincidental and her character was not based on Rebecca Hopkins. And a new 'school year' _can_ start in the Winter Session/second semester, a little disadvantageous for some, but it still works.

Oh, and it is implied that Yuugi has agreed to be Atemu's boyfriend by the end of the first section.

(_snerks at self at the line "Hello and welcome to Sanki! Can I take you—oh, hello, Atemu-kun."_) Heehee. (_shot_)

_posted 11/16/09_


	66. Alcohol: PG14, Humour

Happy birthday, **CocoBeans** – yesterday, that is. ;P

Last day of university for me; although the rest of this week is Reading Week before the Two Weeks of Exams of Doom begin, there's no rest as there's still a lab report to be written. _(sobs)_

**066 – alcohol  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 066._

**Genre**: Humour  
**Rating**: PG-14  
**Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Lesson to be learned: alcohol tolerance does not extend for three millennia, no matter how much you want to believe.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yuugiou or the companies that produce alcohol.

**Spoilers**: Post-series, where Yami does NOT leave for the Afterworld, and he in fact has a real body and his real name, but Yuugi still likes to call him 'mou hitori no boku'.

**Warnings/Notes**: Drunk!Yami, half inspired by theme 012 _cocktail weiners_, because Yami could be potentially drunk, and that's always amusing, no?

-----

"_Jii-chan, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Yami's only been in this body for twenty hours... He might not be adjusted to body functions yet."_

_His grandfather was about to reply but someone beat him to it._

"_Nonsense, we had a lot of feasts when I was Pharaoh, and we drank this all the time—"_

"_But mou hitori no boku, that was three thousand years ago..."_

_He waved his hand dismissively. "That makes absolutely no difference."_

"Jii-chan, I told you this was a bad idea!" Yuugi shouted, ducking to avoid a swing that threatened to hit his face.

Sugoroku, crouching under the table and holding a fork at the ready, retaliated loudly, "You're supposed to keep your yami in check!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you kept the bottle safe and out of reach!"

"I did! I have no idea how he got the key, and knew where the bottle was in the first place!"

"...This is still your fault!"

"It is _not_." Sugoroku snarled uncharacteristically, his patience reaching its limit. "Young man, I want you to keep Atemu _in your room_. If he's going to keep destroying things—" he broke off his sentence with a wince as he heard a shrill clattering of fine china on hardwood flooring, "then I'd rather he breaks the stuff in your room."

"That's so unfair—"

"Yuugi." His voice left no room for further argument.

"Yes, Jii-chan," he grumbled, crawling cautiously out from under the dining room table, wary of any unexpected and unwarranted movements. "Mou hitori no boku," he called hesitantly, straightening up fully.

"Aibou!" A rather high-pitched voice squeaked from the kitchen, backed up by the sound of more pots meeting the metal sink as Yami went past them.

"...Let's go upstairs, okay?"

Yuugi didn't get a verbal response, but he didn't need one; the sight of his tipsy yami bouncing up the stairs with an empty wine glass tipping precariously in his hand was enough of an answer. He looked back at his grandfather despairingly, but Sugoroku only stared sternly. He sighed and began to drag himself up the stairs, not looking forward to the chaotic mess he was sure he would have to clean up afterwards.

-----

"Nnn, my head," Yami groaned, rolling over on his side and snuggling closer to the pleasantly soft source of heat. It shifted, and he grunted, too tired to open his eyes or move any more.

"Mou hitori no boku?" His personal heater seemed to say. But that was impossible, inanimate objects couldn't speak—

It repeated itself, making Yami furrow his brows and bury even deeper into the soft material. "Mnn, don't disturb me, need sleep..."

It moved again, and this time Yami made the effort to squint at the distracting action. "Nn...wha, aibou?"

"_Yes_, mou hitori no boku, I've been trying to get you to wake up for the past five minutes."

"Well, stop trying, I want to go back to bed."

"Oh no you don't! You're going to get up now and help me clean up the mess you made yesterday."

"What mess?" He muttered, clamping the pillow around his head so his ears were covered.

Yuugi yanked it away. "Jii-chan's going to have a _fit_ if the broken pieces of china aren't disposed of properly before he wakes up, and _I _will too if you don't get up right now."

"Fine, fine..." Yami pushed himself up slowly, a sudden banging from inside his head stopping any further progress. "Oww, that hurt..."

"From what you did yesterday, I'm not surprised."

"...What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Yami shook his head, quickly stopping as it only increased the thumping symphony in his head. "All I remember is this really sweet flavour scorching down my throat, then bubbling inside me, then...that was it."

"Huh... well, we're _never_ going to do this again. Forget about the taste, forget you like it, because there's no way I'm ever letting you near alcohol again."

"But—"

"Move it, mou hitori no boku."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 671

**Authoress Notes**: For the record, mixing lychee-flavoured liquor with ginger ale DOES taste really good. It has a champagne colour. The liquor is 24% alcohol so my parents didn't let me drink THAT much.

...I am by no means encouraging you to drink alcohol, but I DO encourage feedback! (_grin_)

_posted 11/30/09_


	67. Cookie Dough: G, Gen&Angst, AU

Earlier update because I foresee myself cramming on Monday for my Forensic Entomology examination (Tuesday, 4-7).

**067 – cookie dough**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 067._

**Genre**: General/Angst  
**Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: one-sided 'Atemu'/Yuugi  
**Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: The surprise Yuugi promised him would have to be postponed.

**Disclaimer**: _Fan_fiction is called fanfiction for a reason.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings**: University/college AU.

-----

When Atemu entered the apartment that night, he sensed immediately that something was amiss. There were no usual soft television noises or radio music, nor were there the sounds and aromas he associated with cooking. The hallway was only dimly lit by the motion-sensitive nightlight, and once he placed his shoes back to its proper place on the shoe-rack, he made his way cautiously deeper into the dormitory.

"Yuugi?" He called uncertainly, stopping and peering first into the living room, then the kitchen. Nothing. He willed himself to not panic yet, despite the growing uneasiness; Yuugi had phoned him several hours ago, excitedly informing him of a 'surprise' when he came home...well, he was certainly surprised now, though not the kind he wanted. He knocked on the closed, unlocked bathroom door, and then finally paused in front of Yuugi's bedroom.

Nothing.

There was only one room left – _his_ room, though he wondered what Yuugi could possibly want; his room was not exactly in the best condition to serve anyone else except him (excuse him for being a student trying to juggle all his homework, clubs, and chores, and living off of five hours of sleep everyday). Nevertheless, he felt a little flattered that Yuugi would come to him – but all the same, what could have possibly happened in the span of five hours to cause this?

Atemu found him face-down on the bed, arms on either side of his head and legs dangling off the edge. Yuugi still had his outdoor-clothes on, and the ribbon on the back told him that he was also wearing his favourite black apron.

Inhaling sharply and hoping this was an illusion, he stepped forward and tapped the closer shoulder. "Yuugi?"

This close, he could detect the deep, steady breathing, and the damp pillow; with a start, he realized Yuugi must have cried himself to sleep. Tremendously relieved that he was not _dead_ (heaven forbid, Atemu added), he sat down heavily on the part of the bed not occupied by Yuugi's limbs.

"You worried me," he whispered to the ground, head hanging low.

There was something white poking out from under the bed. He picked it up and smoothed out the wrinkles. It was addressed to Yuugi, and judging by the fresher smears and blots, Atemu surmised it was nothing quite pleasant. He could hardly make out the words except for the _Tanioka-sensei_ at the bottom.

He closed the door behind him softly, letting Yuugi sleep on, and made his way to the kitchen, hungry. There were some leftovers, which he reheated by the microwave. The meal was rushed and bland without Yuugi's lively chatter and presence.

The bones were dished into the garbage can; for that brief moment, Atemu could smell, faintly, something that was like...cookies. Yes, that was it, raisins and oatmeal – he picked one up to confirm his guess. He was confused...there was absolutely nothing wrong with this batch, so why would he waste food? He knew Yuugi made this particular type of cookies every other week to bring with him somewhere, and every time, he would have a melancholic air around him. Atemu did not understand; on any other occasion he would smile while baking. Why would his mood change so?

There were too many secrets surrounding Yuugi. Atemu sighed. Despite being roommates for the past three years, he had barely uncovered the youth underneath that cheerful mask.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 567

**Authoress Notes**: It was not my original intention to make this angst-laced, but given the last few happy themes, this was okay, right?

_posted 12/12/09_


	68. Soup: PG14, General

And thus, this will be the last update – at least for the Yuugiou fandom – for 2009. Why am I still only about two-thirds through this challenge, I should be well-advanced into the seventies. D:

I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday so far!

**068 – soup**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 068._

**Genre**: General**  
Rating**: PG-14**  
Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi, although an oblivious Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot  
**Summary**: Yuugi knew something strange was going to happen, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

**Disclaimer**: As tempting the idea is, no, I don't own Yuugiou.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings/Notes**: You must be aware of the myth that 'if you sneeze, someone's talking about you'. Also, you must have your mind in your gutter to fully understand this. XD

-----

There was going to be something really strange happening today.

Yuugi knew it in his bones when he woke up that morning.

All through school, he'd been sneezing – oddly, for a couple of times at once, then he wouldn't until an hour later. The cycle continued; he was seriously starting to wonder if he was allergic to something in the school, or just something about the classroom, but this problem never existed until now. Anzu insisted on taking him to the Nurse's Office during lunch, but to all of their bewilderment he did not even seem like he caught the common cold, nor was he diagnosed to be allergic to any of the plants on the school grounds.

When he got home, his grandfather asked him if he was feeling okay. Yuugi gave him a funny look, wondering why he asked, but he answered he was fine, maybe sneezing too much, but nothing else. Sugoroku offered to make him some chicken soup to help calm down and maybe chase away the not-yet-manifested virus, and Yuugi was thankful that he would have something delicious to look forward to while doing homework.

And when he greeted _mou hitori no Yuugi_, who appeared in spirit form in the safety of his room, he didn't notice the hungry look on his other self's face, nor the twitch of the other's fingers as he removed his school jacket, nor the eyes that followed his every movement.

He _knew_ there was something really odd happening, but he just couldn't place his finger on it, and it irritated him.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 261

**Authoress Notes**: (_groans_) Oh my God, what the hell did I just write?

Please tell me you get this, I don't want to explain this. xD However, if you don't...I'll either reply via the review you give or explain in the next theme (if the majority doesn't get it).

_posted 12/28/09_


	69. Strangle: PG16, Gen&Angst

Hey guys, I'm still alive...sort of. I don't believe I've greeted anyone with a "Happy 2010!" yet.

How's everyone faring against the new semester? I wish you all the best of luck this term, and to those who have examinations coming up just around the corner, even more luck!

**069 – strangle**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 069._

**Genre**: General/Angst**  
Rating**: PG-16**  
Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: What's the best way to go, really?

**Disclaimer**: (_in a zombie voice_) No, I don't own Yuugiou.

**Spoilers**: Um...ending of series, yes.

**Warnings**: Rated for ponderings of death, and an emo!Yuugi (with a _bit_ of a sarcastic touch and going _slightly_ delirious), even though I like him to be strong.

-----

I lie in my bed, eyes open, staring at the blank, white ceiling, so deep in thought that I appear to be not breathing.

That will suit me just fine, but as it stands, I _am_ still breathing, so.

It's been two days, can you believe it? It seemed like a drag, every second of the day. I can't even begin to describe what I'm feeling anymore – hurt? Anger? Despair? Bitterness? Hollow?

Oh..._that_ sounds about right.

After all, I'm nothing but a vessel for the Pharaoh, who's gone back to the Afterlife now, as you can probably guess by my lack of will to do anything. Without the other half of my _soul_, and consequently without the (_used to_, I correct myself) ever-reassuring mind that nudges me whenever I feel troubled.

It's funny, really. Life's made up of choices, going down either this path, or that, or the one less walked. I definitely took that one when I first solved the Sennen Puzzle. And even with such advanced technology now, I'm having _so much_ difficulty. It's supposed to make our lives easier, but all it does is complicate our lives further by opening up infinitely more doors to the future. In a sense, that's a good thing, but not in this case.

I roll to my side, seeing but not seeing the dresser less than a foot away from me. It will be just like an accident—too close to it before I rolled and gashed myself in the temple. That sounds believable enough.

Then there's also the possibility of a bath...I mean, it's reasonable to say I've been so exhausted that I fell asleep, and the water's so very warm...

I can also _accidentally_ leave the stove on, disable the smoke detector... Jii-chan is conveniently out-of-town for a week, but then, he'll be utterly devastated to see his home destroyed to a pile of ashes, so this option's out of the question.

Perhaps I can get some Advil? Tylenol? They don't need prescriptions, and if I take more than the recommended dosage...

Or I can take some shortcuts when I'm not supposed to, and hope to be mugged and end it quickly that way?

There's also the rope in the storage room, the knives in the kitchen, the razor in the bathroom...

_Geez, you're hopeless. How hard is it to just choose?_ The sarcastic side (_since when?_ I wonder) of my conscience reprimands me.

I start to laugh, softly, then it grows in volume; it's so ironic, too ironic, that I'm unable to do _anything_...even if it's just to find a solution to my problems.

Before the Puzzle was completed, I managed just fine, didn't I?

Curse this dependency.

But in the end, does it matter anymore? I'm already fading, bit by bit each day, yet this shell still...lives. Hollow, but alive.

Death by a broken heart, heh...

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 479

**Authoress Notes**: I am, again, in no way encouraging any of you to actually consider these choices.

The first thought of Yuugi hurting himself on the corner of his dresser is inspired by my clumsy three-year-old self. I stumbled in IKEA once and nearly hit my eye on the corner of the service desk...yeah, not the most pleasant experience, I was bleeding a lot. I still have the scar from it, haha. Good ol' childhood memories. xD

And regarding the last prompt, for those who didn't quite get it: first of all, when I say put your mind in the gutter, _do so_. Second of all, what activity do you suppose will 'require' a person to repeat a name over and over again (no, not your mother scolding you)? Let's assume Yami is the shy little boy who doesn't quite know how to tell Yuugi his overflowing love and how much release he's _yearning_ for...are we seeing the picture here yet?

To those who has the fangirl mind like me – congrats! _(passes out cookies)_

_posted 01/11/10_


	70. Heartbeat: PG, Gen&Romance

Wow, almost the end of January; time sure passes quickly. o_o Surprisingly, I hadn't even planned this, but today's Jounouchi's birthday!

When February starts, Kaoru will be a very dead person, because it's just test, assignment, test, test, test, until the end of the second week.

I absolutely can_not_ wait until Reading Week.

**070 – heartbeat**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 070._

**Genre**: General/Romance**  
Rating**: PG**  
Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: There are many things I would do for you in a heartbeat. There are also those that I wouldn't...and couldn't.

**Disclaimer**: (_swings a pocket watch in front of lawyers' eyes_) You are now under a very deep spell. After I say "Yuugiou belongs to me instead of Kazuki Takahashi", you will wake and believe it. (_says it_) ...dammit, why are they still coming after me?

**Spoilers**: A bit about the ending, but seriously, who doesn't know how it ends already?

**Warnings**: Uh, sap and angst mixed into one? Don't worry, they're not in lethal dosages or anything.

-----

Comfort and reassurance, hugs and kisses, laughter and contentment – I would comply in a heartbeat.

Fear and anxiety, silence and separation, grief and heartache – I would end it for you in a heartbeat.

I would walk to the end of earth to find you.

I would wait until the end of time, until you are ready.

But to stop loving you, I would not be able to, because to do so would be suffocating myself and cutting off air to my lungs on purpose. It would be the slowest form of self-destruction, because you, my other half of my soul, are the reason why I am still here—why I am still living each day so _happily_. With you by my side problems are not problems. Lies are not lies. Seconds, minutes, hours – time does not stop and each day is too short before the next dawn.

But I must.

It is the only way, and no, no, _no_, please, please, _please_, I cannot bear to see the disappointment and sadness and reproach and utter _devastation_ in your eyes. _No_, never close your eyes, never shut them in defeat, please—

I love you, I really do!

But I cannot, for reasons you know deep inside yet you do not wish to acknowledge.

You know; you do.

We both know; we both do.

Then why do we fall deeper and deeper, every day and every night, into this spiral and never-ending cycle in your soul room?

If there is a choice, I would die for you, take your place on the threshold at the Door.

In a heartbeat.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 267

**Authoress Notes**: (_prods it_) Hmm, not vague enough again.

_posted 01/25/10_


	71. Water: G, General, AU

This week will be the absolute worst so far. Two midterms plus two labs due! At least next week is Reading Week and I can finally have some more free time to catch up on my (textbook and non-academic related things, of course) readings, prepare for one more midterm after the break, and start cracking on my research papers. OTL

The joys of being in university.

**071 – water**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 071._

**Genre**: General**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: New school year, new students, new feelings.

**Disclaimer**: Takahashi-san's the brilliant creator of this series that we can twist around so much.

**Spoilers**: None, AU-ish.

**Warnings**: Different format; keep an eye out for the 'weather' line. (_hinthint_)

-----

**Monday, April 3, 2000**_  
Weather_: cloudy

First day back to school after a month of holidays. Oh man, I never thought I'd say this, but I really hope tomorrow comes quickly! The teachers this year seem fantastic so far – I'm already so psyched for my chemistry and biology classes – think of all the labs we can do...and the chemicals!

It's great to see everyone again – not that we didn't keep in touch over the break – but it just feels different. Clothes not included in that statement. I'll be sharing the majority of my course load with most, if not all, of my friends. I'm sensing future phone calls from Jounouchi-kun about homework and copying them at an inconvenient time...say, the night before the test, or whatnot. 'Doing' and 'homework' are never said together in a Jounouchi-sentence, after all.

There are apparently a few new transfer students this year, but I haven't seen them yet. Hmm, maybe better luck tomorrow?

-----

**Tuesday, April 4, 2000**_  
Weather_: light drizzle

Barely made it in time to the bus-stop this morning. I swear I need to replace my alarm clock's batteries... Though Jii-chan insists that's not the problem. Hmph.

Forget what I said about being psyched for chemistry. The teacher just dumped five pages – 25 questions, all with parts A through E! – worth of homework on us. On the second day! Outrage, really... But I didn't expect less from them. They always put us on maximum drive when it comes to coursework. Doesn't stop me from complaining though.

Anyway, the rest of the day went pretty well... Jounouchi-kun and Kaiba-kun got into a fight...already. They should really stop putting up this act. Who do they think they're fooling anyway?

Also! Before I forget to mention, I met this guy at the bus-stop. I think he goes to our school—I mean, we get off at the same stop and in the same general direction towards the school... I think that was the shock of the day (other than chemistry's surprise attack) – a complete stranger standing up for me when someone pushed me out of line so they can board the bus before the seats ran out (really lovely manners people have these days, huh?). That was...wow, and unexpected. I hope I see him again tomorrow and thank him properly.

-----

**Wednesday, April 5, 2000**_  
Weather_: rain

Oh drat, drat, drat! Of all the days...

Stepped out of the house and halfway to the bus-stop it started raining. Hard. And I forgot my umbrella. Fantastic.

So I was stumbling along the sidewalk, trying to keep the rain and my hair out of my eyes and off my glasses, when suddenly there was this presence beside me. To say I'm taken aback is an understatement, because...really, how many people do you meet look almost identical to you, and conveniently has a big enough umbrella...and offered it to share while walking to the bus-stop!

...I'm starting to sound like one of those giggly school girls with a crush, aren't I?

...well, _damn_.

-----

**Thursday, April 6, 2000**_  
Weather_: light drizzle, damp, and smells like the swamp (_makes face_)

At least it's not raining that hard anymore. This week's turning out to be one of the worst ways to start the school year...

Bumped into Stranger again, whose name is Atemu (I found that out today after he saved a seat for me on the bus), and he's just moved here, to Domino City, from Kyoto. He's a year older than me, a senior. I think he's part Egyptian...or so Jii-chan guesses from his name.

Too many people switched out of Family Studies (...I only registered for it because the other options weren't that appealing at all, okay?) so the class ended up being cancelled, which forced me to choose another subject – history...Egyptian History, in fact. Nothing wrong with fast-tracking, I suppose...

So now we share a class. I don't know if I'm happy and excited, or scared and jumpy, or...what.

-----

**Friday, April 7, 2000**_  
Weather_: still drizzling (_sigh_)

Five days already, this week's really flew by. Excitement level _definitely_ not as high as it could and should be.

Guess what? Assignments already! One from chemistry – a five to seven minutes presentation on a topic of our choice; one from biology, a paper, but that's not due until two months later; and one from Egyptian History, yet another presentation-report, but done in partners.

Again, I don't know if I should be happy or not that I'm working with Atemu-kun, who had, for some inexplicable reason, asked me to be his partner.

-----

**Saturday, April 8, 2000**_  
Weather_: pouring rain

This is starting to get on my nerves. Five days in a row? Come on, you've got to be kidding me.

Still have school today. Going over to Atemu-kun's to work on that cursed presentation-report tomorrow. Then I'll need to start researching on my other stuff...

-----

**Sunday, April 9, 2000**_  
Weather_: passing rain

Thank goodness it's only passing rain. I would've looked hideous if I arrived at Atemu-kun's all soaking wet...even though I _did_ remember to bring my umbrella this time.

Finished off the presentation-report in no time. Actually, wait, I lied. We spent the entirety of six hours typing, polishing it off, and practising. But it definitely didn't feel like six hours. It's not due until the week of the 24th though. His mom asked me to stay for dinner but I declined.

-----

**Monday, April 10, 2000**_  
Weather_: drizzle...surprise, surprise

Well, here's to another week. As monotonous as last Monday, except Atemu-kun's starting to sit with us during lunch, along with these two people who look _way_ too much like Ryou-kun and Malik-kun. But then, who am I to talk when I've a sexier version of myself hanging around?

...Did I just call him sexy?

I'd better go do those trigonometry problems to get my mind off him.

-----

**Tuesday, April 11, 2000**_  
Weather_: cloudy; at least it's not raining, thank goodness

_Motou Yuugi, you idiot._ Note to self, stop stuttering when being around Atemu-kun.

-----

**Wednesday, April 12, 2000**_  
Weather_: drizzle, to rain during the evening

Ah, drat. Sensei's going to go talk to Jii-chan some time later this week, as is customary of every new school year. (_groans_) I _can't_ wait. (_end sarcasm_)

And dammit, Motou Yuugi, _you did it again_.

-----

**Thursday, April 13, 2000**_  
Weather_: downpour, complete with thunder and lightning

Well, damn. Jii-chan took the last umbrella when he went out to run an errand, and I was left to be soaked to the bone again. Luckily Atemu-kun waved halfway to the bus-stop. Oh man, I don't know what to do if it wasn't for him...err, I mean, his umbrella.

Pop quiz in Egyptian History today! Good thing I reviewed a bit of my notes yesterday night. That phone call from Atemu-kun most definitely did _not_ help matters. Another quiz in chemistry – I still really want to just wipe all organic chemistry related material from the textbooks and my mind.

The school dance's coming up in two weeks. Jounouchi-kun's nagging me to go. Should I?

-----

**Friday, April 14, 2000**_  
Weather_: still raining pretty hard...stupid raindrops against my skylight window

Good Friday! Hahaha, yes, no school today, or Monday, for that matter. I could use this extended weekend to prep for my tests next week. Teachers, honestly...just because we have four days off it doesn't necessarily equal more free time. Some of us have to help around the house, yeah?

Oh, there's the phone...

Edit: It was Jounouchi-kun. Wants to meet up at Burger World then the arcade. Luckily Jii-chan's here to mind the shop.

-----

**Tuesday, April 18, 2000**_  
Weather_: cloudy, wind picking up

Ah, sorry for the lack of entries. Got carried away the past few days...yep, studying. Then helped Jii-chan around the Game Shop. Sensei came on Saturday. Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun really qualify for top-notch distracters, kept calling me and asking very irrelevant questions. Surprisingly, Atemu-kun was silent for the weekend... Wait a minute, why the heck am I thinking about him _now_, after I survived four days without him? And how come I felt genuinely happier when I saw him at the bus-stop this morning?

Anyway, the rest of this week's going to be pretty hectic, tests piling up. Everyone's a bit tense these days, actually... Although I get a feeling it's not just about the tests. Stupid dance coming up... And stupid Jounouchi-kun for reminding me...

-----

**Friday, April 21, 2000**_  
Weather_: cloudy

Another week done! It's hard to believe three week's gone, just like that. At least the tests are over with...but the presentations are starting up next week. _Simply wonderful._

Also, got another _friendly_ reminder from Jounouchi-kun about the dance next Friday. He just doesn't give up, does he?

-----

**Sunday, April 23, 2000**_  
Weather_: cloudy, occasional sun

_Motou Yuugi, go slap yourself silly. NOW._

Atemu-kun called! He called! _And asked me to go have coffee with him!_

-----

**Wednesday, April 26, 2000**_  
Weather_: sunny-ish

Phew, finally got all the presentations out of the way. Probably another set of tests next week, that's how evil teachers are.

Atemu-kun...he...he..._asked me to go the dance with him_. Cue fainting here. He said I look really cute when I blush.

...I don't know if I should be happy about that or not. Ever notice how I always feel like this when it comes to Atemu-kun?

Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun will have a field day if they see me at the dance with him, but this is too good of an opportunity to pass up. Decisions, decisions...and Friday's it!

-----

**Friday, April 28, 2000**_  
Weather_: sunny!; the clouds have miraculously cleared up

Sensei gave up on teaching us for the day. We were too distracted by the dance – actually, scratch that; the _girls_ were too busy discussing what they're going to wear. And since they make up about three-quarters of my classes...it totally defeated the purpose of going to school today.

Student council and the School Dance Committee have outdone themselves; the gym looked nothing like the place I have P.E. in, with all the decorations and DJs and lighting. More breathtaking was Atemu-kun though, in all his shiny leather glory. Mmm...

...

I really do think I'm falling for him. Is that a good or bad thing? The other question is...how can I _not_, when he's being so...so...gentleman-y and nice and everything to me?

(_groans_) And here I thought life couldn't get more complicated than it already was.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 1,751

**Authoress Notes**: So I was lazy and didn't like writing formally. Bite me.

Yuugi totally shares the sentiment about organic chemistry, because I am the Authoress. Of course. :D

_posted 02/08/10_


	72. Secret: G, General

Did I make it? Did I make it? _(looks at clock)_ Okay, it's still before midnight, so technically I'm not behind my posting schedule.

Reading Week did not help at all. I still need to do my research papers and write up my lab reports and study for my midterm on Wednesday, _dammit_. And GASP it's finally snowing here – figures that they'll give us about 10-15cm of snow when it's almost the end of February.

**072 – secret**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 072._

**Genre**: General**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: Mou hitori no Yuugi/Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: They weren't stupid. They could see it, hear it, sense it – but if Yuugi didn't say anything, then they wouldn't either.

**Disclaimer**: Nah, I'm not in the mood to argue with the lawyers today. Don't own Yuugiou.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Warnings**: It's rated G, should there even be anything I can warn you about, other than the subtle hints of shounen-ai?

-----

They weren't stupid.

They knew. They knew that behind each blank look Yuugi wore when he conversed with _mou hitori no Yuugi_ it was more than friendly conversation in the mind. They could see his smile, the twinkling in his eyes, the small blush dusting his cheeks, and his head ducking shyly as the two continued to talk. And when the exchange was over, the blush would turn into a light, healthy flush, and Yuugi would look oddly pleased about something...whatever the discussion was. He would fiddle with the metal chain that hung from his neck, caress the Puzzle ever so gently, and give them a vague response (with his cheeks still pink, of course) when they questioned and teased about their closeness and need to constantly seek each other's counsel.

They weren't stupid.

They could see it – it was as plain as daylight – yet Yuugi would vehemently deny all of it when they brought up the topic. He would insist that it was simply impossible to not pay attention to a keen and too curious spirit who spent three millennia in a broken puzzle, especially when every modern object required in-depth explanations. Yuugi would laugh it off, saying _mou hitori no Yuugi_'s utter fascination and endless questions were just too amusing, and as his other half (_quite literally_, they added amongst themselves when Yuugi zoned out again) he was duty-bound to help him out – simple as that.

They weren't stupid.

They could hear it – Yuugi would sound so much more _delighted_ if the subject of _mou hitori no Yuugi_ was broached, so much more interested and he could go on babbling about his other self at the top of his head forever, something he wouldn't be able to do if he was doing a class presentation (with a script, no less) in front of another thirty pair of eyes. His laugh would be richer, his tone a touch more affectionate, and he would be quick to rush to his defence if someone spoke ill of him. Of course it wasn't really just reserved for him – Yuugi was the one who always protected everyone despite his short stature – but he wouldn't have that underlying fondness in the words while he told the insulter off if it had been about Jounouchi, or Honda, or Anzu, or Ryou...or any of them, for that matter. Just _mou hitori no Yuugi_.

They weren't stupid.

They could sense it – the most obvious being the slightly possessive grip on the Puzzle; the way his eyes hardened, the way his face tightened, the way his posture stiffened if someone mentioned how _valuable_ it was, or a careless or offhand comment about it being the perfect museum display. Sure Yuugi cared for all of them – even Seto, who would never acknowledge friendship with his rival – but he would always place _mou hitori no Yuugi_ in front of them. As perturbing the thought was at first (_placing a spirit's safety before those of the flesh? – surely you haven't gone mad, Yuugi?_), they grew accustomed to it. After all, losing half of your soul must be more difficult and painful than damages which could be healed by medicine.

They weren't stupid.

Yuugi still refused to admit it to them – but they knew that he knew, and he knew that they had found out. They would say nothing of it unless Yuugi did so first. They would gladly keep their friend's behaviour safe from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears outside of their group, and let him decide on an opportune time. The least they could do was respect his privacy.

Until then, Yuugi's relationship with _mou hitori no Yuugi_ would always be their secret from the world.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 616

**Authoress Notes**: Yeah, Yuugi's friends aren't as clueless as they lead on. ;P

_posted 02/22/10_


	73. Need: PG, Gen

Oops, I'm a day late in posting this. Goes to show how university is killing me at the moment.

This is an extremely short drabble, which sort of reflects the amount of patience in this month with all of my assignments and papers due. _Oh my god why._

**073 – need**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 073._

**Genre**: General**  
Rating**: PG**  
Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: Whenever it struck, he hated himself.

**Disclaimer**: Yuugiou, my anti-drug! – that really means I don't own it.

**Spoilers**: AU, Yami's real name.

**Warnings**: Short! Also Yami's unoriginal AU name. xD (Note that the format of the name is LastName FirstName.)

-----

Yami Atemu hated himself at the moment.

He knew he should stop this nasty habit (no thanks to a certain friend who hooked him on to it). He _should_, not just because signs everywhere said "it's bad for your health", but because he could feel his growing dependence on it. If he didn't have one in anywhere from an hour to three, he'd go crazy with need. There were bags under his eyes and his breath stunk (underneath the mouthwash and thick air of cologne).

Not to mention he was under the threat of his boyfriend breaking up with him if he didn't quit.

But it was _so_ hard – those damn addictive additives!

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 113

**Authoress Notes**: _Don't do drugs!_ xD

_posted 03/09/10_


	74. Alarm Clock: G, Gen

Please note that there will be no updates for this challenge throughout April due to two reasons: 1) exams; 2) I haven't made much progress on the two themes following 078 (because, y'know, I'd really like to not worry about this the night before I _should_ update). There may be occasional random fic (one-shot) postage though, either for this fandom or a new one, so if you want, you can keep an eye out for that.

**074 – alarm clock**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 074._

**Genre**: General**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: Yuugi/Kaho, implied Yuugi/'Atemu'**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: "He likes you." "No way, Kaho-chan, we're just neighbours."

**Disclaimer**: Neither _Yuugiou_ or _Toshokan Sensou_ belong to me; the latter because this was based loosely on the OVA (I seem to draw a lot of inspiration from this extra episode, haha).

**Spoilers**: The OVA of _Toshokan Sensou_. But I guess you guys wouldn't plan on watching it so it really doesn't matter.

**Warnings/Notes**: Kaho is a borrowed name from _La Corda d'oro_; just the name and _not_ the actual character. The same applies for Harada (_Honey & Clover_). Also, please keep in mind that this theme was _not_ interpreted literally.

-----

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan, but this isn't going to work."

"Wait, Kaho—"

"Yuu-chan, I really appreciate the last few months, I really do. But you know deep down that this isn't what you want in the long run."

He ran a hand through his short, spiky hair in frustration. "What makes you say that, Kaho-chan?"

"For starters, that honorific; I've been telling you to drop it, and you break your promise every time. I _know_ you're polite," she said pointedly to prevent a defensive move from her companion. "And that's nice; I wouldn't want a rude boyfriend."

"Kaho-chan, I never—"

"Well, of course you wouldn't." She tried valiantly to not roll her eyes, failing. "Like I said, you're too busy being nice to everyone. A girl can only last so long, you know."

He couldn't think of a proper reply to that, although a hint of anger tickled him – well, _excuse him_ for being kind; what was he supposed to do when the girl ahead of him had slipped, when a classmate couldn't make it to class because she had been sick, when the teacher had practically forced on him a group of giggling girls for projects? She could at least blame it on his upbringing or something (so his parents could take the burden), instead of implying it was his fault for having it programmed into his character.

She was speaking again, he realized. "Harada-kun is rather attached to you." The way she said it made it sound like something more than friendship. He squirmed, getting the feeling he wouldn't like the way the rest of the conversation would go. He supposed this was what he should've been expected from a girlfriend who was too intuitive for her own good (and planning on specializing in psychology).

"What are you saying, Kaho-chan?" He laughed nervously.

"He likes you."

He choked; he had almost forgotten how blunt she could be. "No way, Kaho-chan, we're just neighbours."

"Yeah, Yuu-chan. _Just neighbours_. Give it another year or two, when you've matured and after he grows out of the last awkward stages of puberty." She stood up. "I'll still keep in touch though, Yuu-chan."

_Yuu-chan._ He sat there, like she'd just slapped him.

Three years later, he could have sworn she had the ability to see the future.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 385

**Authoress Notes**: Something light that just hit me all of a sudden. Hope it was all right.

Harada Atemu. I didn't want to use the conventional _Atemu Yami._

_posted 03/26/10_


	75. Plushie: G, Friendship

I'm worrying over my exams and final grades, I'm worrying about my internship, and I'm worrying about a lot more things than I can handle. Why am I doing this to myself.

So yes, clearly, this theme was written when I wasn't going through all this stress.

**075 – plushie**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 075._

**Genre**: Friendship**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: chibi!Atemu + chibi!Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: There is no better way to spend a long weekend than to have a sleepover with his best friend.

**Disclaimer**: If Yuugiou became mine, then there will be no need to be writing fanfiction.

**Spoilers**: AU.

**Warnings**: _Major_ artistic licence usage here.

-----

"Thank you for having me over, Sugoroku-jiisan."

He chuckled; every time he came over for a sleepover, he was still as polite and shy as the first time. He closed the door behind the youngster, watching him take off his shoes and place them carefully on the side. "Yuugi, Atemu-kun's here."

Footsteps pounded down the stairs and another boy came skidding to a stop in front of them, smiling brightly and looking like he just stepped into a landmine of overexcitement. "Atemu-kun! You're here!"

"Sorry I took so long, mother was fussing over my bag," Atemu apologized, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly in return. "Oh right," he handed a plastic bag to Sugoroku. "This is from mother, and for my bothering you."

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Your mother is too kind. I'll give her a call...make yourself at home." He waved and walked down the hallway, a signal that it was their free time.

"Come on, Atemu-kun! A new game just came in and jii-chan's been wanting me to test it out." Yuugi started to pull him towards his room upstairs by the hand, eager to start.

"New game?"

"Yup! It's not even out on the shelves of the Game Shop yet; we're the first ones to play it! ...At least, in this household." He turned around and said in a more serious voice, "That is, if you want. I know you like Duel Monsters better."

"No, no," Atemu insisted. His mothers had always grilled him on etiquette; he was the guest, after all, what rights did he have to force his own opinion on to his host this way? _That would be rude, Atemu._ "We play enough card games at school, let's try out this new game."

"Okay!"

Time flew by with continuous laughter, late-night snacks, and indignant shouts of _that's unfair and against the rules!_ and _I win!_

Sugoroku knocked and opened the door to his grandson's room. "Yuugi, Atemu-kun, it's getting late."

"Aww, jii-chan, one more game?" Yuugi pleaded, turning his large, doe-like eyes on his grandfather. Atemu did the same.

"You can continue tomorrow morning. The early bird gets the worm."

They both pouted.

"Hey now, none of that. Hurry up and brush your teeth and straight to bed. I'll make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow," Sugoroku compromised, knowing both kids loved them.

Reluctantly agreeing, they froze the game, mock-threatening each other that if any of the pieces moved, there will be consequences (_and jii-chan will be the referee!_), and got ready to turn in for the night. Atemu had been over enough times to land him a special set of everything-essential-for-a-sleepover in Yuugi's room.

"Here you go, Atemu-kun."

He was now in possession of a soft teddy bear – the one he had won at their school festival and the same one he later gave to Yuugi as a (belated) birthday present – and smiled. They always held a soft toy when they went to bed, a tradition of sorts ever since having met each other in elementary. Atemu didn't think he would ever grow out of this habit.

Neither did Yuugi.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 522

**Authoress Notes**: _Not_ implying any further romantic development when they grow up, not at all, haha. My first time writing them that young, and while typing it out I had an image of pink frilly flowers and giggles everywhere. _Kids._

_posted 04/28/10_


	76. Books: G, Gen&Angst

Guys, I have a freaking midterm on Friday. _Already_. Like, what is this.

Well, at least the Victoria Day long weekend is coming up!

**076 – books**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 076._

**Genre**: General/Angst**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: Yami/Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: There are no fairytale endings in this world.

**Disclaimer**: (_takes slip of paper_) I'm apparently the 351,834th person in line to go to court to fight for the copyrights. ...Yeah, doesn't look like I'll make it in this lifetime.

**Spoilers**: End of series.

**Warnings/Notes**: Again, I took a stretch in interpreting the prompt.

* * *

There are no fairytale endings in this world.

Bakura Ryou watches his friend grow quieter and quieter each passing day, his lips almost drawn to a permanently flat line. Bakura Ryou watches his friend's grades continue to fall, bordering fail, and witnesses their teachers' futile attempts to make him work harder. Bakura Ryou watches his friend slip away from them, slowly out of their grasps as he hides in his solitary bubble. Bakura Ryou watches and watches, but there is little else he can do except to be ready if his friend ever needs someone to talk to.

As of late, his diary has been full of entries of worry.

He can understand to a certain degree why his friend is feeling this way. But even with his connections with the Sennen Items he can only understand so much. After all, the bond he had shared with the Ring's spirit was nothing like the one between the Puzzle's spirit and wielder.

His had cared little about him; more was his intent on defeating the Nameless Pharaoh – a battle that should have ended 3,000 years ago! – that he was more or less simply a stepping stone, a tool, in his plan. Sometimes Bakura Ryou envies his friend, to have had a confidant so close, always ready to defend and protect for reasons other than revenge. It was for genuine care for each other, and perhaps love that should never have blossomed.

But now he wonders if he has gotten the better end of the stick.

Of course it had hurt when the spirit of the Ring had vanished – they had, in spite of grudging unwillingness – shared the same body for two years, and time alone had allowed him to somewhat accept that he would never be the same again. It had still felt like ripping his soul into two when the spirit had disappeared.

Bakura Ryou will not lie and say he misses the spirit; he really does not. He does not need to live each day in jumpiness and anxiety, he does not need to sleep uneasily, and he does not need to worry he is the cause of some disaster down the street. Because the Ring is gone for good.

He wonders if the Sennen Items were a blessing or a curse.

Bakura Ryou watches his friend mumble to himself, forgetting that there are people around him. Bakura Ryou watches his friend stare out the window mindlessly, eyes glossed over, not paying attention in class. Bakura Ryou watches his friend break a little bit each day.

He wonders if there will ever be someone who can piece him back together. He doubts the possibility of this, but he hopes and hopes, because no one deserves a fairytale ending more than Motou Yuugi.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 463

**Authoress Notes**: I haven't written much of anything from Ryou's POV, so here's another try.

_posted 05/19/10_


	77. Pillow: G, Humour&Romance

Happy birthday Yuugi (and by extension, Yami to a certain extent), Tadashi, and my cousin-once-removed!

Today's June 4 marks the twenty-first "anniversary" of the Tiananmen Square protests of 1989.

**077 – pillow**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 077._

**Genre**: Humour/Romance**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: 'Atemu'/Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: Anzu was never one to play matchmaker, but by gosh, her friend was so dense!

**Disclaimer**: So far, Takahashi-disguise 77 has failed.

**Spoilers**: None; AU-ish.

**Warnings**: ...None?

* * *

"What's this big important business that Atemu-kun, Jounouchi-kun, and Honda-kun can't participate in, Anzu?"

She had dragged him to Burger World the minute the bell rang, leaving their three other friends behind to their cleaning duty. Normally they would wait for them, but today, Anzu had insisted that they had something to talk about – and judging by the urgent tone of voice and his own experience, it definitely wasn't anything to look forward to at all. He kind of wished he had cleaning duty as well.

"Two combo ones please," she ordered when the waitress came to their table, without bothering to look at the menu. Well, Yuugi wouldn't say _no_ to that.

"Anzu?"

"All right, Yuugi, fess up."

He gave her a confused look.

"What's going on between you and Atemu?"

Yuugi was even more puzzled. "Huh? Nothing?"

"Don't play stupid, Yuugi."

"But I really don't know where you're going with this!"

She gaped. "You mean you don't notice _any_thing at all?"

"No?" He blinked. "Should I?"

Anzu sighed. "Yuugi, what's Atemu to you?"

"We're friends? Like you and I, like Jounouchi-kun and I, like Honda-kun and I?"

She resisted the urge to fall head first on to the table. Luckily, the waitress appeared with their food and she vented by taking a large bite out of her hamburger, almost choking when she tried to swallow. Yuugi pushed the drink closer to her, and after a moderate gulp she calmed down.

"Yuugi," she resumed, her half-finished burger forgotten on the tray. Yuugi grimaced; he wanted to eat without any interrogation. "Have you ever entertained the idea that Atemu likes you?"

He choked. _What in the world—_

She sighed again. "I guess not."

"Anzu," he laughed uneasily, "what are you talking about? Atemu-kun? You can't be serious."

"And what part of this am I getting wrong?" She challenged, her thumb raised to bring up her first point. "Don't you notice how he hovers around you? Protect you from bullies even though he has a height disadvantage as well? Bring you _homemade_ lunches? Make every single probable excuse to stay with you as long as possible? Walk you home even if he doesn't live in the same direction?" Her list seemed endless, and two hands weren't enough – not that that stopped her from continuing. "_And!_"

Yuugi winced. Whenever Anzu said it like that, he was in for the worst punch.

"What about that time when we had a sleepover at your place? Who was the one who teamed up with you just so you didn't get pelted with pillows?" Here she took a moment to reflect. "From Atemu, that's a rather lame excuse; we never get hurt while pillow-fighting..."

"Anzu, you've got it all wrong."

She flared up again. "Then prove it to me, Yuugi. I'll give you...a month to observe Atemu's actions towards you. And if by the end of that one month you can swear on your grandfather's life that Atemu is still _just a friend_, then I'll treat you to a month of hamburgers. However, if you can't..."

He gulped as he felt her aim an aura of evil and frost to envelop him. "Yes?"

"Then I get the first picture of you two kissing."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 537

**Authoress Notes**: Oh right, another point to mention: Atemu's in a different class than Yuugi/Anzu/Jou/Honda.

_posted 06/04/10_


	78. Kiss: R, Angst&Romance

How's everyone on this lovely Wednesday? I just finished with a final on Monday, and I finally have some sort of "summer vacation" – until the beginning of July anyways.

Anyway, this is unbeta'd except for my quick glancing-over. I'm not going to be held responsible for any, uh, mistakes, okay? (As you can tell, my brain has entered Lazy Mode.)

**078 – kiss**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 078._

**Genre**: Angst/Romance**  
Rating**: R**  
Pairings**: Heba/Atemu, or is it Atemu/Heba? (_raises eyebrow_)**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: Think carefully—a wedding vow is for life.

**Disclaimer**: Naw, I can dream about it, but it's not becoming a reality any time soon; Yuugiou is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

**Spoilers**: AU in AE (Ancient Egypt).

**Warnings/Notes**: Rated R for the concept of **incest** – twincest in this case, haha. (_head/desk_) I don't know _why_, but when the plot bunny bit – not once, but _twice_ – they both revolved around them being brothers. So, um, I'm a bit weirded out by this myself too. XD If you're disturbed by this, please don't read.

And Heba means Yuugi, yes.

**Keys**: _Flashback "and its dialogue"_, except the single syllables for sound, and emphasis purposes.

* * *

_Creak_.

He grimaced at the unwanted sound, but determinedly hurried on as quietly as possible.

He knew the palace's halls inside and out: where the statues stood proudly, where the guards were alert, which ones felt the need to sleep consuming their bodies, and where _his_ room was situated.

Using the shadows to cover his form and trail, he navigated his way steadily and noiselessly.

_Creak_.

Pushing away his disgust for accumulated rust and weakened wood, he continued to make his way wordlessly to the large bed in the middle of the room. He smiled slightly at the sight; like always, the thin blanket was tangled in a knot and on the side, not on the body. His little brother's sleeping habit never changed.

He chose to sit on the far side of the bed, careful not to disturb the slumbering adolescent.

It was unfair, really. He was only older by some time – not even enough to let the candle finish burning – yet their responsibilities varied like the distance between sky and water. He was trained to be in the best of shape in everything – literary studies, arts, military procedures – while his younger sibling was favoured with less taxing learning.

But then, one look at the other's face, one look at the other's smile, told him it was worth it to shoulder all the responsibilities.

"_Come play with me!"_

"_Not now, he has to study."_

"_But Lord Shimon, he has bags under his eyes. Let him rest."_

"_It is nothing." He smiled tiredly. "I will play with you later, all right?"_

"_That is what you always say and you never do!" The younger one stomped out of the room._

_He looked at Shimon with a hopeless look in his eyes._

_The elder sighed and relented._

His lips twitched at the memory. His little brother...

"_You will wed in two months—"_

"_But Father!"_

"—_and that is final."_

He frowned, good mood immediately dissipating.

The Pharaoh, his father, had always reigned with an iron fist. While that ensured a certain degree of safety in the kingdom, it also inspired certain groups of people to conspire against their king. He was against almost all of his rulings: that slaves have no minds of their own, that to walk among the commoners and in the village would be degrading to their royal bodies, that rape was not an issue because fertility came first—

Even as Prince and eldest son and future Pharaoh, his opinion was belittled in his father's court.

The iron fist interfered with family life.

"_Hello," she greeted him nervously. She introduced herself._

_He welcomed her and showed her around the palace, under the request of his father._

_She soon warmed up to the place – and much to his disappointment – to him as well. By sunset she was already clinging to his arm and refused to be apart for more than a blink of an eye. Unfortunately, his father had chuckled and commented to the visiting ruler, "It seems like they are getting along quite well, are they not? It will be a fine marriage."_

_He spluttered incoherently, indignant. "Marriage?"_

"_Watch that tongue of yours, young man," his father reprimanded, a silent glare flaring in the depths of his dark eyes. "As my immediate successor to the throne you will need to gain the respect of our people by proving your worth. Your wife," he gestured vaguely to the now giggling girl still hanging onto his arm, "will help ensure of that fact."_

_He knew that by 'worth' his father had meant 'fertility'. He snorted angrily and stormed out of the throne room, leaving her blinking, confused, at her own father in the presence of a furious Pharaoh._

"_Brother?"_

_He stopped, blinked, and felt some of the irritation fade away at the touch of a hesitant hand on his arm. "Hello, little brother."_

_The other pouted. "Stop calling me that, I am as old as you are!"_

_He laughed and ruffled his hair. His sibling squirmed. "Hey!"_

It was amazing how just one simple touch could make him feel so much more relaxed.

_She scooted closer – much too close for his comfort, but in the presence of his father he could do nothing but sit still and let her invade his personal space – and felt her fingers curl around his own. "Can we go to the garden?"_

_He repeated the request aloud, and they were granted permission. She led him by the hand ('How ironic,' he thought wryly. 'This is my home and she is the one leading me around.') and it was only when they were under the stars did she stop, turning to him breathlessly, her cheeks flushed._

_Slightly apprehensive of why she wanted to be out here rather than let him finish his supper, he made his inquiry. The only reply was a touch at his lips; in his confusion, reflexes told him to open his mouth to ask 'What just happened?', but his mind failed to acknowledge that the pressure was still there._

_In his confusion, he had only deepened the kiss._

_In his confusion, he let his body do the work._

His frown deepened at the thought of that particular night. Thankfully, they had not gone any further – he made a vow to himself that he would not commit such an act until after marriage ('_if_ there _is_ one,' he could not help but add).

Whatever had possessed her to be so aggressive that evening, it had not made its reappearance again. In fact, he had not seen her for more than a week now. He scowled. "What is this she is pulling now, a show of shyness and virginity?"

The form next to him shifted. The elder stiffened, then gradually relaxed as steady breathing filled the room once more.

_His younger brother was whining._

_He chuckled. "Maybe next time." And he started putting the checkers away. "We should go to bed now, or else they will be wondering why our light is still on." He blew out the candles, plunging the room into darkness, with only their eyes glowing._

_Then the room was illuminated with a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder._

_The younger squeaked and dived under the blankets. He chuckled again; the other was still afraid._

"_It will be all right," he cooed. "It is just a dry storm, it will pass eventually."_

"_Stay with me?"_

"_Of course," he answered at once, sliding into the warm cocoon and hugging his brother close. "Sleep well."_

_He had originally planned on planting a good-night kiss on his forehead, but his brother's head suddenly moved upwards, and instead of tanned skin, he met a pair of pink lips._

_Both of their eyes widened, the older only managing to pull away once his mind caught up to _whom_ it was he was kissing, and how...nice it felt._

Of course it had been unsurprising (in the morning after, anyway) why the kiss with his future wife did not feel quite the same.

Marriage was a duty for him. It was a tool, set up by his father. He saw no actual obligations to comply with its terms, and thus his feelings for the girl simply could not grow. How could they, when his father would intentionally (he highly doubted the voice that suggested 'unintentionally riling him up') provoke him at every chance they sat down together?

But his brother, on the other hand – his brother had grown up with him and knew him as well as he did himself. It was not difficult for him to soon realize that his relationship with his brother was—well, a little less than platonic, at least from his side.

It was, ultimately, wrong; this he knew. Knew it and should have prevented this from happening. Homosexuality was not looked highly upon, and they were both Princes. His father would have a _fit_ if he found out his eldest son was a homosexual. Why was _he_ expected to carry on the family's bloodline?

Yet the feelings continued to be nurtured.

His little brother remained blessedly oblivious.

He sighed. That was a good thing – that _should be a good thing_ – but it did not stop his heart from hurting.

He was so deep in thought, deep in his memories; his brother was still sound asleep, thankfully. Neither noticed the slow creeping of the faint morning sun, unsuccessfully chasing the darkness away; clouds were in place, ready to pour forth a torrent of rain.

When he next looked out the balcony, it was at the harsh _pitter-platter_ of droplets against the walls and ground.

A bitter and painful smile twitched at his lips as he stared at the darkened sky. "Can you not show yourself this morn, Ra? Are you disappointed with me, or is there another reason to your tears...?"

In the palace, royalty and servants alike murmured, "The Gods have come to bless our Prince's wedding."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 1,488

**Authoress Notes**: Rain's pretty sacred in Egypt, right? So it's a good sign (prosperity, good crop yield, etc.) to the rest of the people. At first I was going to make the marriage between a brother and sister (hey, inter-immediate-family marriages were common back then so they can keep the royalty status among themselves), but then I guess it's more controversial (and more inner turmoil) to have two kingdoms join.

This was written intentionally where you decide the POV. Personally, I stuck Yuugi in the big brother role, because I don't believe I've come across older!Yuugi in a brotherly relationship before. Just my little deviation from the norm again...although it probably sounded like Atemu as the older brother, didn't it? (_sigh_)

With that said, I will not dabble in incest again. Feedbacks, however, are always appreciated.

_posted 06/23/10_


	79. Pajamas: G, Friendship

I'm...alive, really. :/ This summer has just been worse in terms of lessened spare time to write, because I've been buried under constant reading, assignments, tests, and finals.

How's everybody doing? My last year as an undergrad starts next Tuesday. Who else is psyched to go back to school, if you haven't already? (I know I'm not.)

**079 – pajamas**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 079._

**Genre**: Friendship**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: Atemu + Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: Pyjamas aren't something to get annoyed over.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Yuugiou, clean and simple.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Notes**: Set in the same AU as theme 075 – _plushie_, except fast forwarded a few years from that time.

* * *

"Yuugi, don't you think it's time you grow out of these pyjamas?"

He looks down at the star-patterned, light blue attire. "What's wrong with it? It's comfortable to wear."

"It's just that, last time we went on our grade trip, some of the ruder boys in our class were making fun of you – doesn't it get annoying for you?"

He shrugs like it's not a big deal. "At the most they'll see me wear them once a year. So what?"

Atemu shakes his head, chuckling. "As long as it doesn't bother you."

"Unless you're troubled by it? I guess it looks a little childish..."

"Oh no! Not at all, Yuugi." Atemu's face is one of surprise, a little shocked and a hint of alarm seeps into his voice, as if afraid he's somehow offended his companion. "It's. Kind of. Um. Getting worn though." He points to the joints areas, which are visibly thinner to the point of almost seeing holes.

"I'll get some cloth and sew them up later," Yuugi yawns, putting away his toothbrush. "Besides, this is the first thing that my dad has ever bought for me, so it's a little hard to throw away just because of a little wear..."

It's quick, but Atemu catches a fleeting, bittersweet smile before Yuugi faces completely away from him. He decides not to probe, because it's the first time in half a year since the last time he's slept over – school gets in the way more often than not – and he likes to spend this night as carefree as possible. Who knows when they'll get to do this again?

"Atemu, are you coming out of the bathroom any time soon?"

"Coming, coming," he hastily hangs up his towel in the spot reserved for him, and turns off the light on his way out. Yuugi's already in the middle of spreading out two _futon_ in the cleared space in his room. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Sleeping in. I think we both deserve it after those exams."

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 337

**Authoress Notes**: Oops, couldn't resist that light little hint of angst there.

_posted 09/02/2010_


	80. Lamp Shade: G, Gen&Angst

Currently sitting in a public computer terminal at my internship office's library. Researching papers, is that not fun or what. /o\

So I'm guessing this makes this school year's posting schedule monthly based? Hmm. I'm not sure, I'll have to figure that out.

I'm still buried under my school work, by the way. Is this not awesome or what. I really hope I get theme 083 out of the way – I'll have approximately two months? Yes winter break? ;w;

**080 – lamp shade**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 080._

**Genre**: General/Angst**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: Yami + Yuugi**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: Their ending is just a little bittersweet.

**Disclaimer**: _Yuugiou_ is the property of Takahashi-san!

**Spoilers**: ...Come now, who isn't that familiar about the end?

**Warnings**: Er. None? Not very romantic, although I guess you can see it from a shippy angle too.

* * *

Yuugi is the light that is untouched, untainted by the vile world. And he is the darkness, reaching into the same vile world, and enclosing Yuugi in his embrace so that nothing can get past.

That is in the beginning.

As Yuugi grows, he feels his influence lessening, that bit by bit Yuugi fights his hold. He desperately tries to cover the holes where the light is streaming through, but it's futile; Yuugi is growing stronger, and he gets the first taste of helplessness and uselessness – Yuugi won't need him in the future, if he continues like that.

What he doesn't realize, is that although Yuugi is growing stronger, he isn't doing it for himself. He's fighting for equal standing, so he can be a worthy partner – worthy of the Puzzle. And Yuugi doesn't necessarily _want_ that protection _mou hitori no Yuugi_ thinks he needs.

But the spirit is adamant, shouldering everything on his shoulders and not allowing Yuugi to be burdened. He continues to hide him, to shelter him, and he thinks this is the best course of action until the day he's of no use. He's unable to manifest in the real world – and his first thought is, _can _aibou_ handle it?_

When Yuugi emerges victorious, he then knows it's only a matter of time. He wouldn't be able to stay as a permanent fixture in Yuugi's life.

It's a bittersweet ending to his efforts, to be done in by the light he's fought so hard to protect.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 250

**Authoress Notes**: This was written in an attempt to get rid of Writer's Block (long time ago); I'm not overly proud of this one because it just didn't sit right with me...but I couldn't make it so that it _did_. xD; _(fails)_

_posted 10/04/10_


	81. Candle Flame: G, Gen

Who's appreciative of Daylight Savings? I need that extra hour, thank you very much.

I'm going to have it tough this month, but on the bright side, I only have one final exam this semester. Go, go, go!

**081 – candle flame**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

_Written for 100_wangsts, a LJ community/writing challenge. This is theme 081._

**Genre**: General**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: Yami + Yuugi, guardian-protégé angle**  
Story Type**: Drabble/one-shot**  
Summary**: Darkness is merely the absence of light, as coldness is the absence of warmth.

**Disclaimer**: See anything you recognize? Then it's not mine.

**Spoilers**: Chapters 144-145 of the manga (because the anime did it injustice).

**Warnings**: Spoiler-y-ish, see above.

* * *

Darkness is merely the absence of light, as coldness is the absence of warmth.

The spirit of the Puzzle wears a hole in the bricks of his soul-room, but there is no physical evidence; it is his mind, after all, and he is the master of it. He cannot pinpoint the exact source of his agitation – there seems to be too many all at once – but he only knows that he has steadily ignored persistent mental knocks on his door, and nothing has been solved. Yet.

He notices the silence – and he finds himself more surprised than he should be. _He is asleep then_, the spirit concludes, after stealing a quick peek into the room opposite his. _Logical, after the events of late..._

Part of the cause of his distress, however, lies right there, and he has no means of obtaining peace until – possibly – never, because he senses his _aibou_ has enough on his mind already, and it will not do for him to add on to the pile. He paces a different circle in another part of the maze, reflecting.

Yesterday had not been a good day. He had been disconnected from his _aibou_, introducing an intense and rare (though not unheard of) period of having everything cut off: no sight, no sounds, no feelings. He had momentarily panicked at first; after having a taste of freedom he had no desire to be trapped again, so soon. _Aibou, aibou, you will come?_

And indeed, he had come, their brief reunion cut short by the pressure of the fire surrounding them. He had sensed the urgency in his _aibou_ when he fit piece after piece flawlessly, the only stumbling block the chain he had teased him about only hours before. He could not help – could not _have_ helped. It had made him worried, guilty.

It strikes the spirit that he is, after everything is said and done, simply something that does not belong in this world. The thought does not terrify him.

But he is also aware that he is nothing without Yuugi. Yuugi, on the other hand, is perfectly capable of living without his interference.

That alone makes him stop, and he willingly lets the maze take him in, to avoid thinking of consequences. That can wait until – hopefully – forever.

- _Owari_ -

**Story Word Count**: 381

**Authoress Notes**: What can I say, I like angsty!Yami. Hee.

Also, as you've probably noted, the theme only inspired how the fire started in the manga. Yes, I'm lazy.

_posted 11/07/10_


End file.
